The Tale Of The Elemental Ninja
by Darkninja20
Summary: Alex a 15 year old Boy Is walking home one night when something happens to him and he ends up in Naruto's world. Will he be stuck in the ninja world forever or will he manage to get back home one day?. And will he be able to survive? first story, many errors, try and get through it, the second one of this story is much better. First Fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I am going to say this once

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters

Chapter 1 Start

This is the Story of what happened to a 15 year old boy. My name Is Alex a typical 15 year old guy not to bad looking brown hair,blueish,green eyes around 5'11 and skinny. I do not like the way I act sometimes I do not think about my actions until there is nothing I can do to change things, also I use violence right away so in other words I'm very reckless. Anyway this is what happened to me.

My School life is not the best but I do have some good friends and, something that sucks, A bully that decided I was an easy target to bother, Buck the football quarterback. I hated that guy and I wish I could do something to get revenge for all the bruises and cuts he has given me. But other then that my school life was boring and I hated it. I still did good in school but I didn't like it.

"Oh man I'm late mom's gonna kill me" I thought, I was going back home from a friends place.

"She told me to be home at 8pm Sharp and now it's 8:30 how could I lost track of time like that"I was yelling at myself in my mind.

I decided I would go though the wooded path as a short cut back home as I got closer to the path I started to walk a little slower. I looked around and jumped when I heard a noise like a branch snapping. "OK I will just get out of here as soon as possible." as I started to walk I heard footsteps behind me I turned around and did not see anyone so I continued to walk.

When I was almost off the wooden path I was grabbed from behind and something was put over my eyes. I immediately started to fight trying to get away from my attackers grasp I felt a fist hit me hard in the stomach, I let out a groan of pain and stopped fighting.

"Give us all the money you have right now and we will let you leave here alive." I heard a deep voice say. Of Course being the way I was I said "Let me go you jerk"

I should have known not to say that but I still said it, almost right after those words left my mouth the guy holding me let me go and then I got hit very hard in the stomach and in the face then I fell down and smashed my head into the pavement and I lost conscious.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2:The Village Hidden In Leafs

And I shall say this one More time i do not own Naruto

If you think there is anything i can improve on PM me

I awoke and opened my eyes, I put my hand to my head "ahh my head hurts" I said out loud, that's when I realized something was wrapped around my head "what is this?" I asked myself out loud. Then I sat up and remembered what happened to me and also realized I had no idea where I was now. I took in my surroundings, I was in a completely bare room expect for the grayish bed I was sitting on and the window the sun was coming in from. I heard a noise and turned towards a door and a guy walked in.

"oh so your awake now huh?" he asked me,

"yea...where am I by the way" I said turning to look at him. He had on a black pants and shirt with a green vest over it and a bandana with a strange symbol on it on his head.

"you are in the village hidden in the leaves one of the 5 great ninja villages" he told me,

"ninja village...your kidding right?" I asked

"no I am not this is a ninja village" he looked at me with a serious face.

"so this is a ninja village but how did I get here" I uttered

"I found you collapsed outside of the gate the back of your head was bleeding pretty badly so I bandaged it"

he said hearing what I said to myself. So that is what is wrapped on my head. I was sitting thinking about what he told then I realized that I was not home anymore there were never ninja villages before I was knocked out so could I be in a different world, that seemed very unlikely but who knows. Then I remembered something

"I HAVE TO GET BACK HOME" I suddenly yelled the guy jumped because of my sudden outburst and asked me

"what do you mean?".

I told him everything that happened and asked him if he ever heard of Canada,

he said "no never heard of it". That settles it I must be in another world or something. I told him that and told him I was going to find my way back home,

"If you are going to try get back to your "world" you should have the means to protect yourself" he said I could tell he was thinking I was crazy "so go to the ninja academy and study to become a ninja.".

I started to think it was a good idea in a ninja world who knows what dangers I could face. I agreed and he told me how to get there and I set off to find the academy

Btw this will follow the same storyline as naruto up to the point where sasuke leaves, when will follow this Alex not naruto like in the show and there will be changes to the storyline


	3. Chapter 3:The Academy

I already wrote this chapter once and now I've got to do it again...anyway if anyone thinks there is anything I need to improve go ahead and tell me

I was greeted with the bright sunlight as I walked outside of the house I was in. I looked to my right and saw a giant gate

"I'm guessing the is the entrance to the village." I said to myself, I turned to my left and saw a whole bunch of buildings, they looked to be made of some sort of white stone and the roofs looked mostly made out of wood and there was also four faces carved into a face of a cave I could not see them to well with them being on the other side of the village from me

"might as well try find the academy now."I said as I started to walk.

The village was a lot bigger then I expected it to be I had no idea where the academy was, so I walked over to someone manning a booth and asked where it was he told me it was near the cliff with the hokages carved into it, I walked away figuring that the four faces were the hokages but just knowing the word did not mean I knew what it meant

"What does hokage even mean?" I mumbled.

I continued on my way to try and find the academy I looked around as I walked and noticed there were quite a number of stores for example food stalls, convenience stores, a flower shop, ninja tool shops, I stopped at that one and looked into the window and saw shuriken, throwing knifes, and swords, I don't know why but I have always wanted to try using a real sword

"hmm ninjas can use swords does that mean if I become a ninja I can actually be able to get one?" I asked myself not caring if the villagers heard me or not

Finally I found what I thought was the academy I looked around and saw a door with a red sign above it and a bit higher was that symbol again

I told myself "I will have to find out what that means."

There were some trees at the side of the building and on one further away from the building there was a swing. I walked to the doors, pulled them and walked inside.

It looked like a lobby of a hotel, sort of it had places to sit and a receptionist behind a desk I walked up to her and asked

"Is this the ninja academy where I can sign up for ninja training?" She looked at me and smiled and said "yea this is the place if you want to train to be a ninja."

I told her that I wanted to train here and she handed me a paper and pen

"read over it then sign your full name at the bottom and give it back to me."

I went to a chair to sit and I started to read, it was telling me if I became a ninja I would have to do any mission I was given and that I was giving my life to the village. I finished reading over it and I knew it was going to be hard work but I still signed my name on the paper, I walked over to the receptionist and handed the paper back

she looked at it and said "All right, you will be in classroom 2-B Iruka will be your sensei I will call him down to come get you put these on when you wait."

she handed me a pair of goggles and told me

"All academy students have to wear these until they graduate and get there hand bands."

I walked to a chair sat down and started to think "All right I am going to become a ninja and I finally found out what the symbol means, it means you are a ninja from the leaf village and it also shows where you can become a ninja" I picked the goggles up and put them on.

After about 5 minutes of waiting I heard footsteps and a man walked into the room, I looked up and saw he had on the same black pants and green vest the other ninja I saw was wearing

He looked over at me and said "Hey I'm Iruka and I'm going to be your sensei what's your name?"

"My name is Alex Mclean." I told him "Ready to go to class Alex?" I just nodded

When we walked in he introduced me to the class and showed me an empty seat. Then I noticed that the room we were in looked just like a normal classroom desks,chairs,the teacher desk it looked exactly like a normal class room

"Today we will be reviewing the transformation jutsu." started Iruka "Sakura can you show us how to do it again?" Iruka asked "Of course sensei." a pinked haired girl dressed in a red qipao dress answered.

"Transformation that's not even possible." I said very quietly.

I looked up to the front and I saw the girl put her hands together and then put both of her middle fingers and index fingers up and put them together and then she said "transform" there was a cloud of gray smoke, when it cleared I saw two Irukas, I rubbed my eyes then looked again but there was still two Irukas and no sign of the pink haired girl.

"okay now dispel the jutsu." the Iruka on the right said the other one nodded and put the middle and index fingers on one hand up and said dispel and another cloud of gray smoke and there was the pink haired girl again.

"...how is that even possible?" I thought to myself "there is no way I can do that."

"Alex come up and try it" Iruka said to me I did not want to embarrass my self on the first day so I said

"No I have never done it before so there is no chance I will be able to do it" "Well Alex Practice makes prefect so come up and try it" Iruka told me. I had no choice so I walked up to the front and Iruka told me what to do "Focus your chakra around your body and imagine the person you want to transform into in your mind then do the hand sign Sakura did and say transform." Charka what was this person talking about what am I supposed to do with something I don't even have...guess I have no choice. I put my hands together, at this time my body felt a little different but I ignored it, I did the hand sign I saw Sakura do and said "transform!" A a cloud of smoke appeared around me and when it disappeared I looked at my body and realized I had transformed

"Are you sure this is your first time trying that jutsu?" Iruka asked me I was at a loss of words so I just nodded.

I heard voices from the other kids "He's lying he's done it before." "There's no way anyone can do it perfect their first time."

"Okay, everyone quiet down, Alex dispel the jutsu now." I put my hand up lifted my middle and index fingers up and said dispel and I changed back and walked back to my seat

"Also when you all get better you can use some justu without saying the name."

*1 ½ hours later*

"Class Dismissed." Everyone left the classroom except me and Iruka.

I walked over to him and said "Iruka I have to tell you something." He looked over at me and said "What is it Alex?" "I never tried that jutsu before today and also so..." I told a deep breath "well you will find out soon so..." I told him everything how I got here what happened since then and how I had to get back to my world.

"So let me ask you again you are from a world with no ninjas,no charka and no jutsus?" I nodded "Alex did you meet the hokage?" I shook my head "Who is the hokage anyway?" He looked at me like I was crazy "Maybe what you are telling me is true if you don't even know who the hokage is, he is the single strongest ninja in the village."

"Alex you ready"

"Yea, just give me a sec."I said

"Okay, let's go see the hokage."Iruka said

He led me to a tall building right in front of the carved faces of the hokages and we went up stairs and we stopped in front of a door, Iruka knocked and he said "Lord hokage it's me can I come in?" A voice from the other side of the door said "yes." Iruka opened the door and we both walked inside.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4:The Hokage

Here it is Chapter 4 Where Alex Meets the Hokage what will happen read on to find out

Me and Iruka walked into the room and I saw an old man sitting at a desk with a red and white hat and robe

"Hello Iruka who is this youngster you brought with you?"he said looking at me "This is Alex Mclean Hokage-sama." Iruka told him "Wait you mean this old man is the most powerful ninja in the village?"

Iruka just looked at me "Alex I know you are new here but show some respect." I looked down "sorry." I uttered, the hokage just laughed "I may be old but I am still a strong ninja."

"Anyway Hokage-sama" Iruka started "we came here to tell you something, Alex go ahead." I walked a little closer and said "I guess since your the hokage I need to tell you and you might be able to he me..." So I retold what happened to me for the third time.

"That's quite a story, but it sounds pretty unbelievable." I nodded "I know it does sir but I am telling you the truth even ask the gatekeeper he is the one who found me outside of the village collapsed."

He nodded "I will ask him just to make sure you are telling the tru-" Someone knocked on the door "Hokage-sama it's Hiroshi can I come in" The hokage smiled and said "prefect timing, come in."

The door opened and the person that came in was the same ninja that had helped me "Hey it's you." Hiroshi said when he saw me "Hiroshi, so that's your name huh?" I asked

"Anyway, Hiroshi is what Alex told me the truth did you help him then sent him to the academy?" the hokage asked He nodded "You should have sent him to me first he could have been enemy spy or an assassin."

"I know but he seemed helpless but I should have known better" He said and bowed his head

That's when I got mad "DO I LOOK DANGERNOUS IN ANYWAY,I'M GRATEFUL TO HIM FOR SAVING MY LIFE"I shouted, I looked up and saw all three of them staring at me in surprise "...I'm sorry about that I just got mad." I told them

"Haha it's all right Alex."the hokage started "I was just saying that we can't let random people come into the village because we have no idea who they are." I nodded.

"So Alex have you never actually used any jutsu before"The hokage asked me "I have never done any before, it's completely new to me" I told him "Well you know to graduate from the academy you need to be able to use transformation,replacement and clone jutsu and you have already mastered the transformation so if you can master the other two before the graduation day you will be able to graduate as well."

"How long do I have to master the other two?" I asked "You have 2 weeks."Iruka told me 2 weeks to master the other 2 jutsus... I'll try my best!"

"Wait, Alex?" the hokage said as me and Iruka were leaving "Yeah?" I said turning around "Since you have not even been here a day you don't even have anywhere to live do you?" Oops I did not think of that I thought, I shook my head "Well I'm guessing you don't have enough money to buy one so for now I will let you live in one for free, here." He tossed a key to me "This is your house key, Iruka it's room 115 at apartment 3 can you take him to it?" He nodded. I looked over at the hokage "Thank you." He just smiled and nodded.

"So Alex, what do you think of the hokage?" Iruka asked me on the way to my house "He's not like I thought he would be and he's really nice."

"Yup, that's our hokage for you." he smiled

"Okay, here we are."Iruka told me as we stood in front of what looked to be a 2 floor apartment. We walked to the ground floors and looked for room 115 "here it is."Iruka said pointing to a far furthest door, we walked over to and and unlocked it, we both walked inside it looked like we were in the dining room. It had a wooden table pretty much in the middle a fridge off to the right side and some counters beside it and there 3 other door ways one to the right and left and one at the far edge of the room, the one to the left was a bathroom the one to the right was a bedroom and the one at the far end of the room was a storage closet

"So what do you think Alex?" Iruka asked me

"It's nice, very nice." I said smiling "Well I better be going see ya at the academy tomorrow" he said

I waved and said "see ya."

I closed and locked the door and started thinking about everything that has happened so far since got here I can use the strange powers now,well all the ninja can, I have a house all to my self...but I still need to get back home to my family….what if there is no way to get back I never even thought of that what if I will never see my family or friends again. "What am I thinking if I got here somehow there was to be a way back to my world." I said out loud "but for now I have to become a ninja so I will be able to get back."

I walked to the doorway on the right and decided since it has been a busy day I'll go to sleep early.

As I lie down I keep thinking about if I will be able to get back and what will happen to me if I become a ninja, eventually I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter 4 End

I

n the next Chapter I am going to go Through the two weeks fairly fast because it is only Alex training the other jutsu until graduation but I will still try to make it fairly long


	5. Chapter 5:Graduation

Like I said in the last Chapter I am going to get past the two weeks in this chapter fairly quickly

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, since I just woke up I was completely confused "Where am I this is not my room!" Then I remembered what had happened and I also remembered I still had the bandages on my head from when I appeared here I pipped them off and then checked to see if I was bleeding, nope it seemed to have stopped. I checked my watch , 8:45am "uh oh...classes start at 9am..."

I grabbed my goggles and ran out out of the house, locked the door and ran as fast as I could to the academy. I got into the classes right as the bell rung "So Alex you decided to join us today?" Iruka said as he turned to me, I said "sorry" and went to my seat.

"Today is the day when we try the clone jutsu." Iruka told the class "Naruto come up and try it."

"No fair you always make me do it" a kid with blond hair and orange clothes on said "That's because you need the practice Naruto now get here."

With a groan he walked up to the front and did the hand sign and said "clone justu!" a could of gray smoke appeared beside him and...what looked to be a puppet of him appeared there "Naruto why are you not taking this seriously?" Iruka asked him

"I AM TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY!" Naruto yelled and went back to his seat

"Alex do you want to try it" Iruka asked me I immediately said "yes!" ,the sooner I learn it the sooner I can get home, I went to the front and Iruka explained to me what I have to do "You need to do the same sign naruto did putting to middle and index fingers up on both hands and making a cross and you must try to split your charka into 3 equal parts okay?" I nodded. I put my hand how I was supposed to and tried to split my charka into 3 equal parts,now that I knew the reason my body felt different was because of my charka I could easily try and split it, and said "clone jutsu!" gray smoke again and there was a perfect clone of me and one that looked like it was very weak... "Alex you did not put enough energy in that one." I dispelled the justu

"Well Alex how about we try the replacement justu?"

"What do I do for that one?" I asked He said "Class pay attention as well, this one is to avoid getting hit by an enemy you must do it right before the attack hits you, so I will go to tap you and you must try to use replacement to move something else in the way." I nodded

He was moving his hand towards me and I did it right after he tapped me and a chair appeared where I was "You were a little late Alex you need to try a little harder." then the bell rung "Alright class dismissed."

I left feeling like I had no chance of mastering the jutsus, I went home and decided if I wanted to master them I had to train now.

I trained long and hard most of the night , the next thing I knew it was morning and I was on the ground I must have passed out I checked my watch and saw it was only 8am so I got up and trained a little more.

I then decided that I would have to train every chance I got so I could master the jutsu.

Two days later when classes end I realized that I had not eaten since I got here I checked to see if I still had my wallet and I did it had about $50 in it so I decided I had to go buy some food or I would stave. So I went to a grocery store and I had no idea what to do,`

the food was all priced in yen and I had no idea what to do. I picked up somethings and when I went to the checkout the cashier helped me

"That will come to 4500yen so in the money you have it will be $45." I said "thank you" and carried everything back to my house.

Once I got home I put everything where it was supposed to be and then I had to decide what to eat I was tired so I decided to make an instant noodle thing I bought "Instant raman pour boiling water in and leave for 3 minutes" I was reading the instructions out loud.

After I ate I trained for a bit but decided I needed to sleep.

After the first week of training I think I almost had it mastered I only needed a little more training and I would be able to graduate. I had just gotten up and checked my watch and it was 7:45am, I ate some toast and headed out the door earlier then normal I had something to check before I went to the academy. I walked my normal path but made a different turn,as I was walking I heard people talking about me, stuff like "The teachers say he has almost mastered everything needed to become a genin." and stuff like that I didn't care what people said about me but I also wanted to know what genin meant. I finally got to where I wanted to be,The ninja tools/weapons shop. I walked inside and looked around until I found what I was looking for,swords,like I said before I want to use one when I can so I decided I should check the prices on them. They were to much now or anytime soon the least expansive one was 35000yen (I think that is about $350 correct me if I'm wrong) and on me right now I had $5 oh well I had something to work towards then.

*7 days later*

I had mastered all three justus I needed to graduate but I was exhausted my body felt terrible, if I'm feeling like this tomorrow there is no way I will be able to do them good enough to pass. I was heading home after class and Iruka caught up with me and asked me "Are you ready for graduation exam tomorrow?

"I guess so but I'm really tired to day so I need to make sure I get enough sleep tonight." I told him

"Well I guess I better let you go then see you tomorrow and good luck." he say as he waves I give a wave back and start heading home again.

Once I am in my house I go to my bedroom lie down and pretty much pass out right away.

I wake up around 8 that morning, eat breakfast and try each jutsu once more and head out the door.

Iruka calls us in a room one by one and tests us there if we pass we get our headband then we have to sit in our seats and wait for our teams to be picked. "Sakura your next" Iruka calls out to her,she walks into the room. After while it is finally my turn "Alex come on" I walk in and he tells me I have to do it in an order Transform,Replacement and then clone, I do the hand sign for transform and I transform into a flawless copy of Iruka, next replacement I do the same hand sign and replace my self with a chair and finally clone I make my fingers a cross and say "Clone Jutsu!" and I make two other prefect copies of myself.

"Alex, Congratulates you have passed the graduate exam and you are now a honorably ninja of the hidden leaf village." Iruka tells me as he hands me a hand band with the leaf symbol on it,

I smile and say "thank you" then I leave the room and go sit down.

I take the goggles off and put the head band. Then I can't help but smile again because now that I have gone up a step as a ninja,That means I'm one step closer to home as well.

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6:Team 7 and Alex Attacked

Chapter 6-this is where the teams are picked, Also I have noticed that Shikamaru's team is 10, Kiba's is 8 and Naruto's is 7 so for the sake of being able to continue with the story I am going to change team 10 to team 9

I leaned back in my chair just waiting until the remaining students finished the exam, I knew since I had graduated that it was going to be much harder from this point on,since ninjas have to go on missions we will have to fight enemy ninja, bandits and who knows what else so from here on we will be fighting for our lives.

Finally everyone had finished the exams and Iruka was ready to announce the teams.

"Okay, everyone I am going to tell you your team members now so listen carefully." Iruka told everyone

"Team 7 is" Iruka starts after calling the 6 of the other teams "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Horuno," when he says that Naruto jumps up "YAHOO! I'm in the same team as Sakura!"

"NARUTO SIT DOWN!"Iruka yells "anyway where was I, oh yeah Sasuke Uchiha" I noticed when he said that Sakura got happy but Naruto was not to thrilled about it "And Alex Mclean, that is Team 7."

So I'm in the same team as them the only one I don't know is Sasuke.

After everyone gets their teams we are given a meeting place to meet our new sensei, we never leave the class since it is our meeting place.

I already know who Naruto and Sakura are so I look over at the one I know the least Sasuke Uchiha.

He is not the talkative type for sure he was not said a word since we have been waiting and seeing as how our sensei is already 20 minutes late we have been in here a while. He has black hair, black pants and a blue shirt with a circle split in to 2 parts the top is red and the bottom white,the bottom part looked like it had a sort of stem coming from the bottom and goes down a little bit more,a very strange symbol if you ask me.

I look over and see Naruto putting a blackboard eraser on the door.

"This will show him to be late." Naruto said "He's a Jonin he's not gonna fall for that." Sasuke had said

The first words I have heard him say. Footsteps, must be our sensei let's see if he will fall for it.

The door opens and the eraser falls right on his head then to the floor. I looked up at him and saw that his whole face was covered except his right eye and he was wearing the same black pants and green vest the others were wearing and he had white hair.

Naruto bust out laughing Sakura was saying that she tried to stop him and I think Sasuke was surprised that he fell for it.

"Hmm... my first impression of you guys...I hate you." He said calmly. Well at least he wasn't mad about it but Naruto made him hate us now.

"We're going to training field 7." He told us "after you." he said looking at Naruto. Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the room and as I walking out he said to me "Alex Mclean, the Hokage has told me all about you already." he said as he walked away which left me standing there wondering if the hokage had told him everything or not the I realized I had no idea where training field 7 was so I had to catch up to them

When we got there he introduced himself and we did the same.

"Okay, now that we know each other more we can start getting to know each other better tomorrow meet me here at 6am sharp and we will continue from there and don't eat before you come."

We say we will and we all head home. When I get home I cook some food and get ready for bed.

The Next Day

I wake up and check my watch,5:39am. Kakashi said not to eat before we go, so I might as well get going now, I go out and lock the door and go on my way. I was about halfway there when I heard a branch snapping behind me, I spin around fast, nothing, then I hear something to my side I turn and see a shadow fly by, I have a few ninja tools some shuriken and a few kunais, I take a kunai out and watch carefully. I look for the shadow again but it's gone, I put my hand with the kunai down and let out a breath,Whatever it was guess it's gone now. I hear a loud screech turn and see something Standing a few feet from me but it is still covered by shadows, then it runs at me, I go to raise my kunai knife but before I can do anything it hits me, I fall to the ground and then all is black.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7:Team's 7 test

Chapter 7 Is here now

I opened my eyes and saw the sky "Where am I?" I said as I sat up, Then I remembered something I checked my stomach and saw there was no bruise,red mark or anything,does that mean it was a dream? I checked my watch,7:45am, "Ohh Crap I'm late!" I got up and ran as fast as I could.

"Alex! your late!" Sakura yelled at me "Sorry, where's Kakashi by the way?" I asked "HE'S LATE" Naruto yelled lucky for me I guess, wonder what would have happened if he had been here on time.

"Sorry I'm late you guys." He said when he arrived at 8:15am "Yeah right your 2 hours late!" Sakura shouted

"Now here's what we are going to do today" Kakashi started "You guys are going to fight me and try and take one of these" he held up two bells "If you do not get one you do not get lunch." If there are only two bells then that means two people don't get lunch "Now go!" As he said that Me,Sakura and Sasuke ran to get the forest so we could fight him there and have the element of surprise Naruto on the other hand stayed right there and attacked him there. Naruto attacked him with clone and Kakashi countered with replacement jutsu, I sat in my place hiding and watching not daring to make a sound. Kakashi had disappeared and there was a bell sitting on the ground in front of a tree, Naruto Ran to pick it up and got caught in a trap a rope came up wrapped around his ankle and lifted him off the ground so he was hanging from the tree. I noticed Sasuke doing something but I couldn't see to well since he was pretty far away, then I saw him throw something, kunais and shuriken and they hit Kakashi right in the side! He fell down then poof a log was there, I knew staying there was not safe now so I went deeper in the forest, After about half an hour I heard a noise I knew it was Kakashi but where is he, I turned and he was just standing there I jumped back and took a kunai from the the pouch I had attached to my belt, and got ready to fight.

"Let's see how good you are then Alex." he teleported behind me and went to hit me I tried to block it with my arm but I was to slow and my face got hit and I got sent flying into a tree, I fell to my knees in pain. "Come on is that all you got." he was taunting me, I got up and ran at him I swung at him and he disappeared but I hit a tree "Ouch!" I said holding my hand, now I was really mad he was standing by another tree I ran at him again and swung at him again but I pulled back be for be even disappeared, because my hand felt like it was burning in fact it was I looked at my hand and it was engulfed by flames "OW!" I shook my hand trying to get rid of the fire finally it disappeared, I looked at my hand and saw it was burned badly "How...the...what..." I was trying to find out what happened there I looked up at Kakashi and noticed he looked very surprised to.

"Well I'm going to go and fight the others can't use all my time fighting you." Kakashi said he did not any surprise show in his voice. When he left I checked my pouch and found the bandages I bought a before I went home last night and wrapped them around my burned hand.

At noon I went back to the main area and saw Naruto tied up to a log and and Sakura and Sasuke sitting in front of the log I walked over and sat down as well.

"Well it's noon and none of you have gotten the bells from me so I will give you one more chance all of you except naruto eat lunch since you tried to steal one and then we will try again after." He handed the three of us a boxed lunch and then said "If you give Naruto any food you all fail and you will go back to the academy.

"WHAT! you never said that before " Naruto shouted "I forgot." Kakashi said before disappearing.

We started to eat and Naruto was going on about how long he could go on without eating but I think we could all tell he was lying because we could hear his stomach growling.

"Here" Sasuke said I turned around to see what he was doing and he was offering his food to naruto!

"Huh but Sasuke if you give him it we'll all fail." Sakura said "If Naruto does not eat he will be weak and we need to use team work to get the bells from Kakashi." Sasuke told her he had a point so I stayed quiet.

"No I don't eat as much so have my food instead." Sakura offer "well take it."

"I can't my arms are tied, you are gonna have to feed it to me" Naruto said Sakura looked annoyed but said "Fine." and picked up some food and fed it to Naruto, as soon as she did Kakashi appeared and Shouted "YOU DISOBEYED MY ORDERS YOU ALL pass" All of us looked at him completely confused "How do we pass?" I asked standing up

"You did not think about going back to the academy instead you were thinking that if your teammate was too weak to fight it would hurt your chances of getting the bells,this training was to improve your teamwork."

Kakashi untied Naruto and asked me to come with him I asked him why but he just told me to follow him. When we arrived outside the hokage's building I knew where we were going. We walked up the stairs and Kakashi knocked on the door and asked him if we could come in "Yes" came from the other side of the door and we went inside.

"Well Kakashi and I see you bought Alex with you to." The Hokage had said to us both

"Kakashi why did you bring me here anyway?" I asked him

"It's about what happened today when we were fighting." he told me "What happened?." hokage asked, Kakashi told him about my hand getting engulfed in flames "I also think we should find out what his charka nature is."

"Good idea Kakashi."the hokage said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a pad of paper "here Alex take one and we will see what element your Charka is this paper can sence what element your chraka is"

"Charka can have a element?" I asked

"Yes charka can be one of 5 elements, Earth,Wind,Water,Fire or Lightning each has an advantage and a disadventage" Kakashi started "Water beats fire, fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, and earth beats water."

I nodded I understood most of it "If it gets cut in two it is wind,if it burns it is fire, if it gets wet it is water,if it is lightning I wrinkles and if it is earth it crumbles, here" The hokage told me and handed me a piece of paper.

I take it and now I can do now is wait, nothing is happening...Suddenly it wrinkles "So you are the lightning type just like m..." Kakashi starts then the paper get wet, splits in two, goes on fire then finally crumbles

"What does that mean?" I asked as I looked up, both Kakashi and the hokage were staring at me, clearly they were surprised

"What the..?" Kakashi asked the hokage

"I have never seen anything like this"The hokage told him

"What are you two talking about?" I asked them, starting to get annoyed

"Everyone has one element of charka." Kakashi told me

"If the is true why did you have to find out what element my charka is since my hand went on fire shouldn't that tell you my element is fire?"

"What he means is everyone has one main element that they can use very well but you somehow have control over all five of them." the hokage told me "I want to find out how yo-...Wait a second" he reached into a drawer and pulled out a book and started looking though it

"What are you doing?" I asked confused

"Alex, did you get attacked by something?" he asked me as he stopped on a page

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked very confused

"Alex just tell me."he said to me

"Well not that I can think of, unless that wasn't a dream." I said

"Tell me about it." the hokage told me

I told him about the thing that had attacked me and that I was passed out for a while.

"Alex, I'm sorry to tell you this" He started "but sadly it was not a dream it is a lot worse, here." He handed me the book he had, I hesitated to take it afraid of what it had in it but I had to know I took it.

Here's is what it said

Elemental Beast

These Creatures are very rare there are very few left in the world. This creature is best to be avoided if possible. This creature has the ability to enter the body of a human, When it enters the body it's physical body disappears and its soul,power and energy go into the victims body, and there will be no mark on the victims body so it is hard to know when one has entered the body,and the victim will also be pass out for a while. In exchange for power over the 5 elements of charka it stays in the body but if the host ever lets anger get the best of them this creature will take the chance and take over the hosts body and transform it into a monster. Many have had these thing enter their body but were unaware and got too angry and they transformed all who have had been killed by their very own teammates. Also the beast can talk to the host and only them no one else will hear it but it will stay quiet until the host loses control or until the host finds out about it's existence ,but even then it might not speak to them, There has been only one ninja that had survived having this beast enter its body their name is unknown.

I just stood there holding the book completely stunned at what I had just read, my mind going crazy trying to figure all this out.

"So what you are saying is I have one of these in my body?" I said moving my hand to my chest

The hokage nodded "This is most likely what happened there are two ways to find out, 1 see if it talks to you or 2 if it is in you, you will have power over the elements and be able to master elemental move quickly, of coruse I am just guess I have never had to deal with anything like this before, in fact maybe you will be able to create new jutsus only you can use."

I gave the book back and told him I was going him and Kakashi said "bye." as I walked out the door

I had decided I was going to figure out if I had the beast inside of me one way of the other I told my self as I headed towards the training field 7.

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8:The C Ranked Mission

Chapter 8 of the story is here now

I had made my way to training field 7 and it was getting pretty late at this time checked my watch it was 3:24pm I still had sometime to train, now the question was how do I start...i had no idea how to focus my charka or anything to use element jutsus, the one thing I'm sure of is that when my hand went on fire the fire was made by charka so I could start with that. I closed eyes and focused charka into my hand then tried to ignite it, I felt my hand start to burn I opened my eyes and saw I had done it, I shook my hand to put it out.

"Even if I can do that it's not going to help much since it burns my hand." I was talking to myself

"YOU REALLY SUCK AT STUFF LIKE THIS DON'T YOU?" I looked around but didn't see anyone but I knew what it was

"So you are the beast the is in my body huh?" I said out loud so it could hear me

"YEAH THAT'S ME AND YOU KNOW YOU ARE GONNA LOOK PRETTY SUPID TALKING TO YOUR SELF LIKE THAT, HERE I WILL TELL YOU SOMETHING, I CAN HEAR ALL OF YOUR THOUGHTS SO YOU DON'T NEED TO TALK OUT LOUD FOR ME TO HEAR YOU".

"Why are you telling me this anyway don't you want to take over my body for yourself?" I thought

"I DECIDED TO HELP YOU MOSTLY BECAUSE IF YOU DIE I DO TO,WHICH IS THE ONE MAJOR DRAWBACK OF MY ABILITY SO I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO HELP YOU IF I WANT TO LIVE"

"Why don't you just leave my body and go find someone who is stronger then me" I asked it

"I DECIDED TO PICK YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE A BIG AMOUNT OF CHARKA LITTLE DID I KNOW YOU NOTHING BUT A WEAKLING SO I WILL HELP YOU JUST TO MAKE YOU STRONGER FOR ME WHEN I GET MY CHANCE, ALSO I CAN'T LEAVE THE BODY I ENTER AT WILL SO I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN EVER GET ME OUT."

"I will find a way to get you out and you will never get a chance to get out."

"WE'RE SEE ABOUT THAT ANYWAY, THAT MOVE YOU ARE TRYING TO USE YOU NEED TO MAKE A THIN LAYER OF CHARKA AROUND YOUR HAND ALSO SO IT DOESN'T BURN."

"All right I get it."

*3 hours later*

I collapsed from all the charka I used and my hand is burnt badly

"NOW IS NO TIME TO REST GET UP!"

"Just shut up I'm exhausted right now."

"FINE RELAX FOR A BIT THEN TRY AGAIN."

"You seem to want me to learn this,why?"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY I WANT YOU STRONG WHEN I TAKE YOUR BODY OVER."

"And I have already told you,you will never get a chance to.

I stand back up focused charka in to my hand made sure I had a thin layer over my hand and ignite my charka again I had my eyes closed again so when I didn't feel anything burning I guess it didn't work I opened my eyes and looked and it was flaming and it was not burning me, I smiled now I mastered this but I was to happy to realize my charka had pretty much ran out, I collapsed.

I woke to the sun shining in my eyes I sat up and remembered why I was in the field, Kakashi appeared in front of me and told me we had a mission.

"All right, and I found out the beast is in my body." I told him

"How did you figure that out Alex?" He asked me

"It decided to speak to me" I told him he nodded and told me to go to the hokage's build on the first floor and to go into the first door to my right that is where we are assigned missions.

"SO YOUR FIRST MISSION HUH?"

"Why do you care I thought you only cared about taking my body over."

"JUST TRYING TO BE FRIENDLY HEH HEH."

"Yeah right I know I can't trust you."

I arrived to the mission room

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura yelled at me as soon as I walked in

"I know sorry."

"Your first mission as a team is a D-ranked mission and all you need to do is pick some vegetables for the client." the hokage who was sitting at a desk on the other side of the room

"Picking vegetables isn't what a ninja does!" Naruto said angrily

"All ninja have to go though this at one time Naruto" Kakashi told him

45 minutes later we finished the mission and I headed back to training field 7

"I need to keep training and to get more powerful and then find my way home." I thought you myself

"SO YOU ARE DOING ALL OF THIS JUST TO GET BACK HOME HUH?"

"I forgot you could hear all my of my thoughts."

"TOO BAD FOR YOU."

"I won't forget again"

Kakashi appeared right in front of me, I jump back

"I wish you would stop that you already did that twice today!" I shouted surprised

"heh heh sorry about that anyway the hokage wants to see you"

"Two days in a row why does he need to see me so often?"

He shrugged "no idea but we should go see him as soon as possible.

"all right."

So I have been told you know that an elemental beast is in you" The hokage asked me

I nodded "It spoke to me and it also helped me master this" I rose my hand ad made it get covered in flames

"The hokage smiled "that move use to burn you before didn't it" he asked

I smiled as well "yeah but I can prevent getting burned from it now."

"Alex, when the beast spoke to you what did it say?"

"It said it had picked me because I had a big amount of charka and it was going to help me learn how to use all 5 elements and make me stronger for when it trys to take over my body."

"Alex, you have to be extra careful not to let anger get the best of you."

"I know that" I told him

"All right that is all"

Should I head towards the training ground again hmm..."Growl" my stomach just growled guess I should get something to eat I checked my wallet and from the mission today I had about 6$. I looked around town and decided I would stop a raman shop, I walked in and sat down, and ordered a medium bowl of raman. As I was waiting naruto walked in and saw me

"Hey Alex, what are you doing here." he asked as he sat down beside me

"I decided I should get something to eat before I get back to training." I told him

"You training to hard if you ask me I mean you only see us when we have a mission to do."

"I have to become more powerful to be more useful on the missions and besides they are only going to get harder anyway so I have to be ready."

"I guess your right."

I finished eating, I payed, said goodbye to Naruto and headed to the training field

I was now back at the training field and preparing to train again

"IS TRAINING NOW YOU CARE ABOUT?"

"Yes it is I need to train to get stronger so"

"SO YOU CAN GET BACK HOME I GET IT BUT YOU REALLY SHOULD DO DOMETHING ELSE ONCE IN A WHILE."

"it's my body I can pick what I do with it so help me learn some new attacks."

*Two days later*

Why have there been no missions lately it seems strange that we have not gotten a mission yet but in the 2 days off I had I learned a lot of new jutsus,and of course right on cue Kakashi appeared right in front of me yet again

"I asked you to stop doing that." said to him

"I know but it's fun" he smiled "anyway Alex we have a mission to do."

"Why did we not have a mission for two days anyway?"

"Me Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke did but me and the hokage decided you should have sometime to train."

"well it really helped,wait why am I coming with you for this mission anyway?"

He smiled and said "The four of us have already gotten the details from the hokage he told me to tell you them and guess what?"

The way he was smiled told me it was something that could be exciting

"what is it?"

"Today team 7 has a C-Ranked mission instead of a D-ranked, we are to escort a bridge builder back to the land of waves which means you might have a chance to show off your fighting skills, meet at the village gate in 45 minures." and then he disappeared.

"Hmm...a C-ranked mission sounds fun"

"C-RANKE MISSIONS SOMETIMES HAVE FIGHTS AND IN THE HEAT OF BATTLE IS WHEN ANGER CAN RAISE."

"Don't get your hopes up there is no chance you will get out."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF BOY WE SHALL SEE IF YOU CAN KEEP YOU FROM GETTING OUT."

"I really don't need to talk about this right now, I have to get ready for the mission."

And with that I ran off to get ready for team 7's first C-Ranked mission.

Chapter 8 End

(I made the beast more of a jerk then I intended to but I think it works better like this)

If improvements have to be made go ahead and pm me


	9. Chapter 9: The Land Of Waves

Chapter 9 Start

I was the first one at the gate waiting for the others so we could go on the mission, Sakura was the next

"So Alex your the first one here this time that's new." she said with a smiled

I smiled back "there's a first for everything."

then a old man guess he is the client for the mission,then Sasuke and then Naruto.

I looked around

"Seems Kakashi is late again." I said

Sakura sighed "He always is."

Right then he walked up and said "I'm not too late this time."

We started walking.

"Kakashi?" I asked

"Yea"

"you said that we may have to fight but who might we have to?"

"Well since this is just a C-ranked mission we might have to fight bandits and others like that." I just nodded

We walked for a while longer and that was when we got attacked

Two people appeared behind us and tied Kakashi with what looked spiked chains then they both pulled and Kakashi was cut in two!

We were all shocked but we were not going o let them get away with that. I took note of their weapons they both had a device on their left arms there the chains came from and they both had a big iron claw on their other arm. I instantly made my fists burst into flames and ran at them. One shot a chain towards me I somehow dodged it and ran right up to the one on the right and hit him right in the stomach, he bent over because of the pain.

"Alex behind you" I turned and saw the other one getting ready to strike, I tried to move out of the way but he hit me in the face with the back of the iron claw, I got sent flying into a tree.

"dang it...that hurt."

I looked up and saw the one I had hit was about to attack Naruto luckily Sasuke kicked him but the claw had cut one of Naruto's hands.

They both started to ran at Sasuke and right then Kakashi appeared and had hit them both in the stomach. I looked over and saw a log cut in two, I shove have known he wouldn't die that easily.

Kakashi dropped the two guys and that's when I noticed they both had hand bands on! That means we were attacked by ninjas not bandits. I rubbed my cheek where I got hit "ouch" I got up and went over to Kakashi.

"Naruto one of them cut you with their claws right" Kakashi asked him, he nodded

"That's not good the claws are poison tipped."

"Wait so you mean I'm poisoned now?" Naruto asked

"Well since Naruto is poisoned we have to go back to the village."

Lucky I got hit by the back of the claw or that could have been bad for me as well.

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he stabbed himself in the hand with a kunai, he was removing the poison with the knife.

Kakshi agreed that we will stay on this mission but first we had to talk to the bridge builder

"You said we would be fighting bandits, not enemy ninja." Kakashi had said to him "this is not a

C-Ranked mission it would be a A-ranked maybe even a S-ranked. So what is your reason for telling us that?"

"I'm sorry that I lied to your village but our land is quite poor and we could not afford to pay for a high ranked mission" He had told us

"Well since we are on the mission already we might as well finish it." Kakashi said

Naruto was the only one who cheered but I think we were all excited.

We set up camp for the night here and got a fire ready I was lying down on my sleeping bag just relaxing, it was then I realized my cheek didn't hurt anymore it only happened about half and hour ago and it was a really hard hit too.

"SO HOW DID YOU LIKE YOUR FIRST REAL FIGHT?" the elemental beast asked

"oh great it's you again."

"WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE WHEN I TALK TO YOU?"

"It's not one of my favorite things."

"I GUESS I SHOULD TELL YOU I CAN MAKE YOUR WOUNDS HEAL FASTER THAT IS WHY THE BLOW YOU TOOK BEFORE DOES NOT HURT ANYMORE."

"So that's why, anyway is that the only reason you wanted to talk to me?"

" YEAH THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY...FOR NOW."

*The Next Day*

I wake up to see everyone else is still asleep. I check my watch and see it is 6am. When I was in my world if no one woke me up I would sleep until after noon. I decided to take a short walk and then return to camp.

"WHY ARE YOU UP SO EARLY?"

"I don't see how it concerns you at all."

"IT DOES CONCERN ME DON'T FORGET I'M IN YOUR BODY."

"That was your choice not mine"

"I PICKED YOU BECAUSE-"

"I know you made a mistake and thought I was more then a genin right?"

"YES I TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE"

"Yeah yeah I know"

I handed back to camp and Kakashi was up.

"Where were you Alex" He asked me

"I was the only one awake so I decided to take a walk and see if there was any danger"

He nodded "We will be on our way shorty, be prepared."

"I will."

We had to get on a boat to get to the land of waves, I was looking down at the water when the bridge builder pointed out the bridge, I looked up,if I was looking up to start with I would have seen it, it was impossible to miss it was huge.

"This is what I want to finish,that's why I needed to hire ninjas as well to help me make sure I complete it." he had said I just looked back down at the water

We arrived on land and the bridge builder told us we had to go to the swamp to get to his house.

After a while of walking we made it to the swamp and we had no idea that it was going to be very dangerous.

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10:The Demon Of The Mist

Chapter 10 Start

We were entering the swamp but for some reason I felt very uneasy,and some mist was starting to appear.

"Hmm...be very careful everyone." Kakashi told use

"Why is something wrong?" Sakura Asked

"No but in this mist you can't see too well and who knows when we will get attacked again." Said Kakashi

"WHAT'S WRONG YOU SEEM A LITTLE DISTRACTED."

"I don't know but since we entered the swamp I've felt uneasy"

"WELL YOU BETTER BE CAREFUL THEN."

We walked for a while when all of a sudden Kakashi shouted

"DUCK, NOW!"

I heard it but was not fast enough I felt something go across my forehead hitting my hand band off in the process, all of a sudden my fore head was burning with pain, I fell to the ground with my left hand over my forehead.

I looked up enough to see that every one else was standing and that there was another man standing on a huge sword stuck in a tree. I looked at the tip of the blade and saw blood dripping from it, I moved my hand from my forehead in front of my face and saw it was covered in blood

"not much I can do right now" I told myself

I placed my hand back over the cut.

"Zabuza, the demon of the mist!"Kakashi said to the man, I looked up and couldn't see too well but I could tell he only had his eyes showing and over his mouth was a piece of cloth.

"So it is you, Kakashi the copy ninja I was aiming for you but still managed to hit one of you" the man had said in a deep voice

When he had finished saying that Kakashi looked over at all of us and saw me, now standing with my hand over my forehead

"It hit you Alex!" He asked, I nodded

"Here" he tossed me some bandages "Wrap them around you head,and the four of you protract the bridge builder now.

I was wrapping the bandages around my head when Kakashi moved his head band covering his other eye up, to reveal a red eye with three dots around the pupil. I was stunned by it but I looked over at Sasuke and saw he looked very surprised.

"What is that Sasuke?" I asked hoping he might know

"That's the

something only members of the Uchiha can use."

"Then how is he-"

"I don't know..." he said seeming speechless

Somehow they were standing on top of the water fighting now and it looked like Kakashi was winning

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza said

And with that Kakashi was trapped in a sphere of water, but Zabuza had to keep his hand on it to keep him in it

"Water Style:Water Clone Jutsu" Zabuza said and from the water a copy of him rose.

"Run take the bridge builder and run you have no hope of defeating him!" Kakashi yelled at us

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE SENSEI!" I yelled back to him

"YEAH WE WILL FIGHT AND SAVE YOU!" Naruto yelled to him

All four of us moved in front and got ready to fight,but his clone has fast before I even knew what happened it appeared right in front of us and hit me right with the back of the sword and sent me flying back, I fell on the ground. Naruto tried to stab it with a kunai knife but the clone jumped back and did some hands signs, at this time I managed to get up.

"Water Style:Water Dragon Jutsu" the clone said. From the water the shape of a huge dragon appeared and was heading right at Naruto, Sakura,Sasuke and The bridge builder, I ran in front of them lifted my hands in front of me, focused charka and Ignited it but this time the fire went right up to my shoulders instead of stopping at my wrists. The water dragon hits my arms and I get pushed back a bit.

"MOVE!" I shout to them

"Alex, what are you doing and how are you doing that." Sakura asked me

"Our m-mission is to k-keep him s-safe that's what I'm do-doing" I said struggling to hold the dragon back"You have to move now."

"All right" they said at once

Once I decided they were a good distance away I started to add more charka to my flames,and the dragon started to evaporate.

"Yes! At this rate I will be able to stop it" I thought to myself

But right at that moment I have no idea what happened but somehow I lost my balance and since I couldn't stay balanced the dragon has pushing me back and slammed me right into a rock,the dragon as soon as it hit the rock it lost it shape and fell to the ground as normal water again. I fell to the ground because of the pain and since I used to much energy. This guy was making me angry and for me that's not a good thing.

I looked up and saw the water clone walking towards me I tried to stand but I couldn't. He was only about four feet away now. All of a sudden my head started to hurt even more then when the sword cut had cut it.

"AGGGHHHH!" I screamed out in pain and I put both hands on my head

"Alex what's wrong?" Naruto and Sakura asked me

I noticed them looking at me with concern but I couldn't say anything because of the burning pain.

The water clone was standing in front of me now

"Heh, looks like your in a lot of pain, well I'll put you out of you misery." He raised his sword

"Alex move!" I heard Kakashi yell

"Too late."the clone said as he brought the sword down towards me

I grabbed the sword with my bare hand. No it wasn't me...the beast had taken control of my body!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA FINALLY I"M OUT!" He said from my body

"G-give me b-back my body!" I said from inside

"FAT CHANCE!"

I could still see from my body's eyes and from the water around me I saw I had not fully transformed, in fact the only thing that changed was my eyes which were now glowing red and black!

The beast ran at the clone and managed to hit it. The clone swung it's sword and tried to hit it, but it jumped back.

"You think I will let you take my body?" I was using the last of my power trying to take back control

"YOU FOOL WHAT ARE YOU THINKING I CAN WIN THIS FOR YOU!" HE SAID ONLY TO ME

"I'm taking my body back now!"

My body fell to it's knees and the beast gave a last yell of rage.

I had forced the beast back I looked over at my team they looked worried about what just happened I gave them a smile, then collapsed.

When I woke up Sakura and the bridge builder were standing by me and I saw Sasuke with a huge shuriken. I sat up

"Alex your okay!" Sakura said noticing I sat up

"Yeah" I replied weakly

"What happened?"

"I will tell you all later all right?" She nodded

Sasuke threw the Shuriken at the real Zabuza and since he had his hand on the sphere he had Kakashi in he had to dodge it and move his hand away or get hit by it. But instead he grabbed it,but a second shuriken was underneath it hiding in the shadow.

"Yeah there's no way he can dodge that one!" Sakura shouted Cheerfully

He jumped over it and kept his hand on the sphere. The shuriken got covered by a cloud of gray smoke to reveal Naruto! He must have transformed into the shuriken to get him by surprise, He threw a few kunai knifes right at his back he couldn't grab or jump over those ones. He moved away from the sphere and Kakashi was free. Zabuza was about to do hand signs for the water dragon Jutsu but Kakashi did it at the exact same time so their dragons hit each other. At this point I started to feel a bit dizzy and my vision was blurry. When I looked up again I saw Zabuza pushed into a tree and just as Kakashi was getting ready for the final strike, two senbon (needles) flew though the air right into Zabuza's neck. The attacker jumped down from a tree and had on a red and white mask.

"I am an anbu from the hidden mist village and we have been trying to capture this criminal for a long time for some time and I need to take the body.

"You need to dispose of the body so no other ninja can learn the secrets of your village from the body." Kakashi said

The boy nodded grabbed Zabuza's body and disappeared.

At this time I felt dizzy again, I was guessing that forcing the beast back had a toll I had to pay. I felt intense pain in every part of my body, I was going to pass out again, I looked to my left and saw my hand band I reached for it then passed out.

I awoke in a bedroom and realized that my whole team was in here along with the bridge build and his family, Kakashi was in a bed beside mine, I sat up and that's when they noticed I was awake.

"Alex lie down your wounds have not healed yet!" Sakura ordered me

"Fine" I say as I lie back down "How long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half" Kakashi said

"What happened to you?" I asked Kakashi

"I used to much Charka in the battle and I think I should tell you Zabuza is not dead the senbon that hit his neck gave him the appearance of death."

"Great so we are going to have to fight him again huh?"

"In about a week he has to recover and so do I."

"I'll be better then too."

"Alex...can you tell us what happened to you in battle yesterday? you said you would tell all of us." Sakura said to me

I nodded

"Are you sure you should tell them Alex?" Kakashi asked me

"They have a right to know, they are my teammates." I said " What happened was well...it's hard to explain, but I should start from the beginning I guess, on the day we had the bell test the reason I was late was because I got attacked on my way there by some creature that I found out later that day was an "Elemental Beast" It enters the body of it's Vitim and grants them power over the 5 elements but if the host ever gets too angry the beast takes over the body like you saw today, Luckily I had enough power to stop it before the transformation got to far and I was able to push it back. Guess it had a toll on my body which is why I passed out.

"Alex stop kidding around."Sakura said to me "Tell us the truth."

"I did even ask Kakashi or when we get back to the village ask the hokage because he knows of it to." I told her

She looked at Kakashi

"It's true Sakura, he has it in him."

"Oh...sorry for accusing you of lying."

I smiled at her "Don't worry about it I even I didn't believe it at first either."

Kakashi was feeling better and got up but told me I needed to wait until my wounds had healed or they might open again I nodded

"Thanks a lot you jerk!"

"OH YOU ARE STARTING A CONVERSATION THIS TIME?"

"Yeah I am, to tell you not to try to take my body anymore."

"EVEN IF YOU ASK ME I STILL WILL IF I HAVE THE CHANCE."

"You are very stubborn you know that?"

"YES I DO."

"Anyway don't you give me better healing powers why have my wounds not healed yet?"

"SINCE YOU SEALED ME AGAIN I USED TOO MUCH POWER FIGHTING FOR CONTROL AND LOST THE HEALING POWER FOR A TIME, I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL GET THEM BACK"

"So you don't have anymore healing powers right now"

"I JUST SAID THAT"

"That's not good that means any wounds I suffer in battle I will have to wait until they heal themselves."

"YEAH AND SO I AM WARNING YOU NOW AVOID GETTING TOO CUT UP IN BATTLE OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE!"

Chapter 10 End


	11. Chapter 11:Could This Be The End?

Chapter 11 Start

About a hour after Kakashi left he came back and decided to tell me something important,

"Alex,you were right that they needed to know about the beast but let me tell you that you are not the only one like that, Naruto also has something like that inside of him."

"Naruto has something like me inside of him as well?"

"Well sort of." he told me the story of the nine tailed fox (Kyubi) attacking the village and that the fouth hokage lost his life to seal it inside of naruto to save the village.

"Wow, so the Hokage saved the village at the price of his own life."

"Yeah, anyway Alex don't push yourself only get up when you feel like you can and if we have enough time when you are feeling better you can do the same Charka control training the others are doing right now." and he left the room

***3** **days later***

"5:00pm." I said, looking at my watch. It has been three days and I am still bedridden, I know Kakashi said not to push myself but I'm sick of laying in bed all day. I started to sit up and pain shot through my whole body but I still forced myself to stand up. My legs were shaking trying hard to support my weak body. I went down the stairs holding then railing as I went,when I got to the bottom a woman walked out of a room I guessed was the kitchen

"Alex, are you sure you should be up now?" she asked, She was Mr. Tazuna's (Finally remembered his name) daughter, Tsunami and he also had a grandson named Inari.

"Yeah I'm fine" I told her but she could tell I was still in pain

"Well, make sure you still rest when you can, your teammates are in there." she said pointing to a door

"Thanks." I said and went into the room

"Alex why are you up?" Sakura asked me

"I'm still in a little pain but I'm fine." I lied I was still in a lot of pain but I was sick of being in bed all day

"You are in no condition to be up go back to bed, Idiot." Sasuke said from across the room

"Don't order me around I have no reason to do what you tell me to." I said looking at Sasuke I don't know what it was but something about him just really annoyed me.

I sat down on a chair

"I never knew the toll for forcing the beast back would keep me bedridden for three days." I said

"What do you expect Alex it's a beast for a reason." Naruto said.

"I guess so."

"Anyway Alex you should be resting still Alex." Kakashi said to me

"Fine." I walked out of the room and walked back up the stairs and lied down again.

"EVEN WHEN YOUR HURT YOU STILL FORCE YOURSELF UP WHY?"

"How many times do I have to tell you stop talking to me I have nothing to say to you"

"YOU REALLY DON'T LIKE ME DO YOU?"

"No I don't who would like something that is inside their body just waiting for the chance to take their body over from the inside?"

"WHO KNOWS?"

"I'm not one of them"

I pulled the blankets up and fell to sleep again.

***4 days Later***

Finally I was out of bed after being forced to stay in it for most of the week and this means Zabuza is better to, if Kakashi was right so I just finished getting healed and I might end up getting wounded again. Naruto was still asleep so we decided we would go ahead and go to the bridge now an Naruto could come when he woke up. We said good bye to Tsunami and Inari and headed out.

About 5 minutes later we were in the swamp where we fought Zabuza, I felt uneasy as I remembered what happened to me here and what the Elemental beast had done as well.

We arrived at the bridge and not even five minutes later the mist started to get thicker.

"Get ready he's here." Kakashi told us

He appeared right in front of us but this time he was not alone he had at his side the anbu that had "killed" him the other day.

"So he was working for you the whole time, Zabuza?"

"Yeah he has but this time he's going to fight too."

"Zabuza allow me to fight that one."the masked boy said pointing at Sasuke

"All right Haku, go ahead."Zabuza said

He moved to fast to see and appeared right in front of Sasuke and tried to stab him with a kunai, but Sasuke was fast enough to stop it with his own kunai. Sasuke moved away from us and Haku followed, Sasuke ran at him and tried to stab him but Haku stopped his with his own, now they were trying to over power the other with their kunai but Haku started to do hand signs with one hand!

"One Handed signs that's a talented boy you have with you Zabuza." Kakashi said

"Heh wait until you see the best part.

Sasuke jumped away but it was to late

"Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku Shouted

Ice started to form a dome of mirrors around Sasuke until there was no escape."

"See That, That is Haku's Bloodline."

"So he has a Bloodline that is going to make this more difficult." Kakashi said surprised

"Kakashi-Sensei what does that mean?" Sakura asked

"A Bloodline is something passed down from generation to generation and I can't copy it with my Sharingan.

"That means Sasuke might be in trouble." I said

"The Hero Always Appears At The Last Moment!" Naruto said as he appeared

"He could have been more useful by staying hidden." Kakashi sighed

"At least now he will be able to help Sasuke get out of that ice dome" Sakura said

"...Guess again Sakura." I said pointing toward the dome, Somehow Naruto had gotten inside the dome as well instead of attacking from outside so now they were both stuck in there

"That Idiot!" Sakura Yelled

"Get Ready Kakashi!" Zabuza said as he rushed at him

"Alex, Sakura Protect Mr. Tazuna

"Right!" Me and Sakura Said at the same time

"ARE YOU NOT GOING TO FIGHT THIS TIME?"

"Do you have the healing powers back at the moment?"

"NOT YET."

"Then it is safer if I just stay here."

"MOST NINJA DON'T HAVE AN ELEMENTAL BEAST INSIDE THEM AND THEY STILL FIGHT THIS JUST PROVES YOU ARE NOT CUT OUT TO BE A NINJA."

"That is true but I became a ninja to get back home so I will stay one until I do so."

"IF YOU LIVE THAT LONG."

Kakashi was doing good against Zabuza but would he be able to win, and would Naruto and Sasuke win

"Ah!"

I turned to see that Kakashi got hit by Zabuza's sword and it looked like Kakashi got cut pretty bad, it slashed his arm.

I was not going to be completely useless in this battle.

I ran towards Zabuza, he turned and saw me he swung his sword at me, I ducked under it and used a new Jutsu I had mastered before we started this mission. My hand got covered with stones and I punched Zabuza right in the jaw. He stepped back and I moved to Kakashi

"I told you to stay with Mr. Tazuna."

"If I did you might have gotten cut, if we work together we will have a better chance of beating him and then we can go and help Naruto and Sasuke."

"All right then we will fight together."

"You little Brat!" Zabuza Yelled at me "Let's see how you will handle this, Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

The mist got thicker and now I could not see Zabuza or Sakura and Mr. Tazuna

"Alex be careful, Zabuza is a master at the art of silent killing."

"Okay."

"Behind you." a deep voice said

I turned but I was not fast enough to dodge. I felt the blade slash against my chest I got knocked back quite a bit and my chest was bleeding quite a bit now . He walked up to me grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and held over the side of the bridge.

"With the wound you have now you wouldn't be able to swim very far would you, you would probably drown."

"y-you j-jerk." I tired to say but it came out as a choked whisper

"I've had enough of you!" He threw me right over the side of the bridge then slashed down on me with his sword!

I was falling fast and if I didn't do something fast I would probably drown. I smacked right into the water it was freezing and I was trying to stay afloat

"Alex are you okay?" I heard Kakashi yell over the side of the bridge he could not see me because of the mist and I was just using a lot of my energy trying to stay above the water to shout back to him.

There was only one way I could live. I put my hand on the surface of the water and tried to do something I never even tried before. My hand suddenly felt very cold, I opened my eyes and was happy that my plan worked. I had froze a part of the water and made a good solid piece of ice, I climbed onto it and the current was pushing away from the bridge so I was drifting off to who knows where.

I looked down on the cuts I received. The two cuts made a sort of X shape on my body.

"YOU IDIOT WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE? I SAID AVOID GETTING TOO HURT IN BATTLE"

"Like you said if I was worried about dying I could never be a true ninja

"YEAH BUT IF YOU DIE I DO TO YOU BETTER FIND A WAY TO SURVIVE THIS!"

"I'm not just going to let myself di..."

I never finished because I passed out

Chapter 11 End


	12. Chapter 12:Alex's Will To Live!

Chapter 12 Start

I awoke in pain. The wounds on my chest were still bleeding if I had some bandages I might be able to slow it down, and if I did not do something fast I was going to die. I stood up despite the pain and looked around. I know this place it was near the place where we got a boat to go to the land of waves but...the leaf village was a 1 hour walk from here. If I have to walk back to the leaf village who knows what could happen but I had no other choice so I started walking.

The pain was almost unbearable, every step I took it hurt, I was amazed that I had not fallen down

"I am not going to die here!" I was telling myself "I have to get home, I can't die here."

After about 30 minutes later I fell to the ground, the wounds were still bleeding they must deeper then I thought, I forced myself up and decided if I wanted to live I would have to go faster I stood up and started running well as fast as a wounded man can run, the pain was worse but I had to get back as soon as I could or I but I still kept moving.

I could feel it,I was gonna pass out from blood loss, I fell again and looked up what is that in the distance? Could it be? It is that's the entrance to the leaf village! I force myself up and walked towards the gate, just a bit further and I would be safe. I was right in front the gate now, I walked in and someone called out to me I looked to my right and I saw Hiroshi (the first person I meant in case you didn't remember).

"Hey Alex how are you doing?" He asked, I guess from his angle he could not see the wounds

"Fine except fo-" I started to say but all the blood I lost had started to take it's toll on my body, I started to get dizzy my legs were shaking, and then I fell.

***About two Hours later in the mission room***

Cell 7 walked into the mission room silently where they saw the hokage sitting at the table

"Ahh Kakashi how did the mission go?"

"Hokage, sir we completed the mission but it pains me to say this, but we suffered a casualty on this mission."

The Hokage looked at all of them "I'm guessing you mean Alex since he is the only one of your cell which is not here at the moment."

"That's Correct." He was saying it so calmly and with no sign of any emotion but the other members were not hiding their emotions too well, Naruto and Sakura were looking down, sad that they had lost a teammate on their first C-ranked mission and Sasuke had some emotion.

"Hahaha, don't worry Kakashi Alex is fine, I don't know the whole story but he walked in to the village about two hours ago covered from the chest down in blood, he's in the hospital right now."

"You mean Alex is alive?" Naruto and Sakura asked

"Is it true Hokage sir?" Kakashi asked

"If you don't believe me go visit him yourself."

***At the hospital***

I awoke and found myself in a mainly white room and knew right away from the equipment in the room that it was a hospital room. My whole chest were covered with bandages, which felt strange. At this time I could sit up but there was still pain in my chest. To think that I actually lived I was certain I would die, but I pulled through. The thing that annoyed me the most was that I was seriously hurt twice by the same person. I wondered when Cell 7 would get back from their mission. All of a sudden the door slammed open so loud it hurt my ears.

"Alex you are alive!" Sakura says as she runs into the room

"What happened how did you live?" Naruto asked me

"So you really did live." Sasuke said

"Alex can you tell us what happened?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah." I said feeling happy that cell 7 was not missing anyone

"So you froze the water to get to safety?" Naruto asked

"No I froze the water so I would not drown I had no idea where the current would take me it was just luck that it brought me as close to the village as it did."

"How far away were you from the village?" Kakashi asked me

"About an hour walk."

"So you walked for an hour while still bleeding to get back to the leaf village"

"Yeah it was that or die where I fell."

"Yeah, Well we better go." Kakashi said, I nodded

I thought about what had happened recently and except for the almost dying part, that mission was fun, well if I am gonna be here for a while I might as well make the best of it.

***2 days Later***

"So your healing ability came back is that why the wounds all mostly healed?"

"YEAH, BUT FROM NOW ON THE HEALING WILL BE SLOWER BECAUSE YOUR SEALING DID SOMETHING TO IT."

"Well that's good to know and it's good that I can be up again."

I walked out of the hospital

"Now I need to meet up with the others but since I did that mission I might be able to do something first." I said smiling

*Meanwhile*

"Who do you think you are?" a man in black clothes asked very annoyed

"I'm very sorry it was my fault he ran into you." Sakura said

"I don't care, looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." He said as he took something wrapped up off of his back

"Are you really going to use THAT Kankuro ?" A Girl with blond hair and a giant fan on her back asked

"It's their fault" Kankuro Explained

I just jumped on to a fence right at the area I was going to meet them and I see Naruto, Sakura and three little kids behind them getting ready to fight with two people I had never seen before.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked

"Oh Alex how long have you been there?" Sakura asked me

"I just got here, who are they?" I asked as I jumped off the fence

"Judging from their hand bands they are ninja from the sand village" Sakura said I looked over at them and I could not tell what their hand bands were symbolizing

"Your right about that girl, and anyway who are you" Kankuro asked me

"I don't see why it concerns you in anyway?"

"Oh, that attitude makes me sick, that's it!" He was getting ready to attack

I used my fire fists right away

"Wow, That's pretty impressive...for a kid" Kankuro said

He was starting to annoy me but I could not lose control here

All of a sudden two kunai flew down right in between us

We all looked up to see who threw them, and standing in a tree was, Sasuke, I stopped using my fire fist.

"You really shouldn't start a fight with ninja in a village you aren't from."

"Temari, Kankuro stop it." Said a red haired kid that suddenly appeared behind Sasuke

This kid looked like he never slept in his life, he had dark circles under his eyes and he talked in a flat tone. Something about him did not feel right.

"All right Gaara." The man in black said as the red haired kid jumped down

"I'll get back at you kid in the chunin exams...If you are even there" Kankuro said pointing at me

"We'll see about that." I said to him as he walked away. I looked over at my Sakura "What are the Chunin Exams anyway?"

"There you four are." Said Kakashi as he appeared in front of us

"Your late again Sensei!" Sakura said to him

"Sorry about that, anyway I want the four of you to join the Chunin Exams."

"What are the Chunin Exams anyway Kakashi?" I asked

"They are to decide who can go up a level of ninja, right now you are a genin but if you do good in the chunin exams you will become a higher ranked ninja, so if you four want to be in them go to the academy and go to room 302 to sign up." and with that he disappeared

We decided that we would sign so we headed to the academy. We walked inside and from upstairs someone jumped down in front of us. He had one a green gym suit, his arms were covered in bandages and a bowl cut and big eyebrows.

"I am Rock Lee and I challenge you Sasuke Uchiha." He said

"Why are you challenging Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"I have heard he is very strong and I wish to test his skills before the chunin exams...who are you?" he said pointing to me

Why does everyone ask me that? I mean it's true I have not been in the village long but a leaf ninja that is the same rank as me should know me

"My name is Alex McLean." I tell him

"Alex McLean? I have not heard anything about you at all."

"Guess a lot of people don't know who I am so that's why you did not hear anything about me."

And if people knew about the beast inside of me you would have heard too much about me. I think it's better he heard nothing about me

"...Anyway Sasuke do you accept my challenge?" He asked ignoring what I had just said

"Why would you fight Sasuke when you can fight me?" Naruto yelled as he ran and went to punch him

"I am not interested in you" he said as he dodged and deflected his punch with two fingers and sent Naruto into a wall.

"I accept your challenge. "Sasuke said

I sat down thinking we might be here a while.

As Sasuke walked past me I noticed his eyes were now red. The Sharingan, looks like he learned it but it was not the same as Kakashi's his had three black dots around it but Sasuke's only had two. Why?

Sasuke ran at Rock Lee and all of a sudden Lee appeared in front of him and he kicked Sasuke in the jaw right into the air

"Why did Sasuke not dodge it with his Sharingan." Sakura said

"I think it is harder to dodge hand to hand attacks then any jutsus" I said

The bandages around his arms started to unwrap.

"LEE!, THAT'S ENOUGH!" a deep voice said

We all turned to see who said it and we saw a big turtle standing there!

Rock Lee stopped his attacked and bowed in front of the turtle and Sakura caught Sasuke.

"Lee you know that move is forbidden" The turtle said

"I wasn't going to use the Primary lot-"

"Don't lie to me!" The turtle shouted

"What's with the turtle?" Naruto asked "Don't tell me that Bushy brow's sensei?"

"All right he all yours." The turtle said

There was a poof of smoke on top of the turtle and a man appeared. He looked like Rock Lee only taller and bigger eyebrows

"You are all burning with the power of YOUTH!" he shouted

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked a little disturbed , I was trying to stop myself from laughing.

"His eye brows are huge like they're alive" Sakura said

"Don't make fun of Guy Sensei!" Rock Lee shouted

"Lee." Guy said motioning for him to come closer.

He did as he was instructed

"IDIOT!" Guy Shouted as he punched Rock Lee flying we all just stood there surprised.

He walked up to him and then hugged him

"I know how it is because your young so I will forgive it this time."

"Master!" Lee Shouted

Now all of was were disturbed

"Your Kakashi's students right?" Guy asked us

"Yes we are." Sakura told him

"Do you know me and him are Eternal rivals?"

"...No he never told us" Sakura told him

He seemed a little depressed that Kakashi never said anything about him

"Well we will see who's students are better mine or his, Let's go Lee."

"Yes Guy sensei!" as he was walking away he turned to me and said "Alex be ready I will test your abilities in this exam." and with that he left

"Alex what is it about you that make people your enemies?" Naruto asked

"No idea, but I already have two people swearing they will fight me." I said wondering if I will live through this exam

We signed up and headed to the room of the first part of the exam.

Chapter 12 End


	13. Chapter 13: The Chunin Exams

Chapter 13 Start

We all walked in and looked around, there were quite a lot of tough looking people here for the exam.

"Well at who decided to show up." we turned to see who said that and saw a boy in a gray overcoat with two red marks on his cheeks. Beside him was a white dog, a girl with pale eyes, a pale jacket, dark blue pants and she had blueish hair and a guy with a gray coat that covered everything but his hair which was brown &eyes which were covered by sunglasses.

"Yeah and I'm gonna beat you." Kiba said. I knew who the other two are they are Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame.

"You two are so noisy." Three more people walked in. These three were Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru wore a light green shirt that was open in the front and under that he wore something that looked like a net and black hair he had tied up. Choji had on a green shirt under that he had on a white shirt with a Japanese letter on it and brown hair and Ino had a purple dress that went right to her ankles on and she had blond hair.

Then Rock Lee and his team came in I had no idea who his teammates were. One of them looked kinda like Hinata, but he was a male,same eyes, same color of clothes but they looked different. His other team mate was a girl in pink shirt and black pants and brown hair she had in to buns (I think that's what they are called)

"Looks like this will be a tough challenge to get through." I said

"No match for me." Naruto said

"Don't be to sure about that." a man in a purple shirt and glasses said to Naruto

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"My name is Kabuto, and I might be able to help you kids out a little with my, ninja info cards." He said as he pulled out blank cards and placed them on the ground "They may not appear like much, in fact they appear blank,but they are Charka infused and react to my Charka.

He place his hand on a card and information about Garra appeared, so that's the red haired kid from the sand's name is.

"All Right Take Your Seats!" A tall man said when he entered the room. We all sat down.

"I am Ibiki the one issuing the first part of the exams this. This part is a written test out of ten and if we catch you cheating we will take away two marks each time and with we catch you three time you and your team will be kicked from the exam and you will have to try next year. As you can see there are other watching you as well as me so you will not get away with cheating."

I looked around and saw that there were about ten other people sitting on chairs around the room, they were serious about this.

"You Have an hour to finish this you may begin as soon as you get the paper."

I looked at the questions and realized right away that there was no way I would get any of them right I don't know enough about this world to know any of what they're asking.

"HAVING TROUBLE?"

I jumped and looked around before I realized who said that.

"I forgot about you for a while."

"I COULD CARE LESS IF YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME."

"You would like me to forget about you so you would have a chance to take my body over."

"BACK TO THE POINT, THERE IS NO NINJA OF YOUR LEVEL COULD ANSWER THESE THEY ARE OF TOO ADVANCED A LEVEL."

"If that's true why would they give as them to answer?"

"LOOK AROUND IF YOU LOOK CAREFULLY YOU CAN SEE PEOPLE CHEATING THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE WRITING THE TEST THAT KNOW ALL OF THE ANSWERS SO YOU NEED TO FIND A WAY TO CHEAT OFF OF THEM."

"So are you saying the point of this is to cheat."

"YES THAT IS WHAT I AM SAYING."

***1 hour later***

I never did cheat I just guessed.

"TIME'S UP!" Ibiki said "Now for the Final question first of all anyone that does not want to try answer it may leave now but if you try and answer it and fail to you will remain a rookie forever!"

"What!" A lot of people in the room said

"That's no fair!"

You never said that!"

"If you want to leave raise your hand and you and your team may leave."

This isn't good if I don't get the question right I will be stuck doing D ranked and a few C ranked and I might never find my way home.

A lot of people were leaving and I knew we might join them. I saw Sakura start raising her hand but then Naruto put his right up.

"So your going to leave huh?"

Naruto's hand went down "NO I am going to try answer this question right even if it means I will stay a rookie forever!"

"This question is very tough leave now when there is still time."

"I never go back on my word, That's my Ninja way."

"All right I guess no one else will leave so to all of you that are still here...you all pass the first exam!"

"What?"

"We passed? How?"

"You all pass because you chose to stay even when I said that if you got the answer wrong you would have to stay a genin forever in other words can a Chunin be someone that only takes safe missions NO a chunin must accept any mission given to them."

"But why did you get us to answer the other 9 questions if only the last one mattered?"

"That was to test your spying skills because if you get caught." he took off his hand band to reveal burn marks, Screw wounds and cuts "you could be tortured into giving your enemy information that could hurt the village very badly so we had to test that as well."

CRACK!

Something just flew through the window and two kunai flew to both sides of the room and the thing that came in through the window was a person.

"Listen up I am the one that will be issuing the second exam, Anko, Ibiki you let 26 teams pass?"

"They are tougher then ever this year."

"I will cut them down by half before the next exam is over. Follow me!"

We all followed her the outside of a caged in training ground.

"This is called the Forest Of Death and you will soon find out why!"

"OOO you will soon find out why, just hurry up and start this exam" Naruto said. At this time I was standing right beside Naruto so when Anko threw a kunai at Naruto I had to jump out of the way so it didn't hit me as well

"WATCH IT!" I said as I stood up

Naruto cheek was bleeding, all of a sudden Anko appeared right behind Naruto grabbed both his arms,

"You type is always the first to go spilling that rich, red, blood." She said as she licked the blood off his cheek.

"Your Kunai Knife I believed you dropped it." a man was holding it with a very long tongue and handed it to Anko with the tongue.

"...Thanks just don't stand behind me radiating blood lust in less you are in a hurry to die."

"Sorry but the sight of fresh blood makes me lose control."

"This is a no bars capture the flag game or in this case capture the scroll, 13 teams will be given a earth scroll and the other half will have a heaven scroll you must defeat other teams to get the other scroll you don't have and it is guaranteed half of you will fail this test, once you have both you must reach the tower in the middle of the forest and there is a time limit, 120 hours in other words five days."

"Five days what will we do for food?" Choji asked

"You will have to figure that out on your own and by the way the forest has poison plants, dangerous man-eating animals so you all have to be careful.

We got our scroll and waited for our gate to open and then we walked into the forest of death.

Chapter 13 end

Sorry that this chapter a lot shorter then the one before this

Also I don't want to waste my time writing this story so if anyone is reading it can you message so I know that my writing is be enjoyed instead of just being left.


	14. Chapter 14: The Forest Of Death

Chapter 14 Start

This forest was very creepy even though it was day, it was dark as night in here.

"With so many others in this forest we can't let our guard down even for a second." Sasuke said

"Right." Me, Naruto and Sakura Responded

"AAAAGH!"

"Did you guys hear a scream just now too?" Sakura asked

"Sounds like someone already got attacked, maybe even killed." I said

"I have to go to the bathroom." Naruto said and he went into the bushes

I sat down against a tree "We have a heaven scroll right?" I asked

"Yeah so we to get an earth one without losing our heaven one." Sakura said

"Also we have no way to know how strong are enemies are until we fight them" Sasuke added

"Ahh I'm feeling much better now." Naruto says as he comes out of the bushes

"YOUR IN FRONT OF A LADY BE POLITE!" Sakura yelled at him

All of a sudden Sasuke just punches Naruto and sends him flying into a tree!

"Sasuke, What are you doing?" Sakura asked

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke asked. I stood up at this point

"Hello! I"m right here in front of you!"

"You have your Kunai pouch on your left side Naruto is right handed and you also forgot the cut that he got from the proctor just before the exam."

A cloud of smoke and there was a guy with what looked a little like a gas mask over his mouth and a blindfold with eye holes over his eyes.

"Since you forced me to come clean how about you tell me which one of you has the scroll?" None of us said anything "Too bad, you forced me to be direct!" he ran at us and Sasuke jumped up did some hand signs and said

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" And he blew balls of fire at the guy, but somehow he managed to dodge them and moved the fight into the trees.

I decided I could try something out now and if it worked it could help, I put my fingers together not letting the palms of my hand touch and try to focus my Chakra in between my hands.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Sakura asked me

"Watch." I said

After about 5 seconds a little ball of fire appeared, not big enough, so I tried to add more of my Chakra and I had one about the size of the palm of my hand.

I pulled my arm back and threw the ball right at the enemy, luckily he was not quick enough to notice it and dodge it and it hit his right arm. And at the moment Sasuke jumped in front of him and stabbed a kunai knife into his chest.

"Agggh! I was wrong in coming alone I should have come with my team." and with that he disappeared

"He's gone" Sasuke said

When I was busy making the fireball Sasuke had found Naruto tied up and threw a kunai and had cut the ropes holding him down.

"To make sure we do not mistake an enemy for one of us we need a password that only we know" Sasuke started " so we are going to use a poem called Ninki- Ninja Opportunity I will only say it once this is how it goes

"We Thrive In The Chaos Of The Enemy Tide.

Quiet Shinobi Don't Need Dens To Hide.

Our Only Concern Is To Watch And Wait.

Until The Enemy Lowers The Gate."

"And you expect me to remember it how?" Naruto asked

"You really are an idiot aren't you I already have it remembered." Sakura Said

I was trying to remember it not sure if I would be able to. Right at this time a piece of grass flew by my face and where it touched me I got cut

"Ow!"

"What the?" Naruto said

Then a huge blast of wind hit all of and we flew in different ways.

I sat up from where I got hit and walked back to where I was blown away from. After walking for a bit I found Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke looked over at me and held a kunai up

"What's the password?" He asked me

I hope I can remember it "We Trive In The Chaos Of the Enemy Tide Quiet Shinobi Don't Need Dens To Hide Our Only Concern Is To Watch And Wait Until The Enemy Lowers The Gate."

"All right."

"Hey, guys are you all right?" Naruto said running up to us

"PassWord?" Sasuke asked

"Oh right Ninki We Trive In The Chaos Of the Enemy Tide Quiet Shinobi Don't Need Dens To Hide Our Only Concern Is To Watch And Wait Until The Enemy Lowers The Gate."

Sasuke threw a kunai at him

"So your a fake too huh?" Sasuke said

And then he transformed back. He had long black hair and a pale face and a head band with a zigzag line on it he was also the guy that handed the kunai back to Anko before the exam with his long tongue.

"What gave me away." The guy asked

"I Picked a password the real Naruto would never be able to remember."

"And I guess you would like this huh?" He said pulling out a scroll. An Earth Scroll!

He lifted it above his head, opened his mouth and swallowed it whole!

"Now you have to kill me to get it." He said "Yes we'll fight to the death!" he said as he pulled the bottom of his left eye down. When he pulled his eye down it did something to all three of us, I was getting killed and feeling all the pain then dying again, it made no sense how I could die more then once but it was happening. I fell to the ground and when the pain faded I stood up looked around and realized I was there by myself. I guess that Sasuke helped Sakura escape and knew that freak would chase them because they had the scroll. I stood up and tried to get rid of the memory of what happened,

"Stupid Genjutsu (Illusion) who is he that he can do something like that?" I only knew it was a Genjutsu after I decided it could not be taijutsu (hand to hand combat) or ninjutsu (Ninja arts).

"If that was an illusion was the pain fake as well?" I question my self as I started my search for my teammates "I don't think a Genin could pull something like that off, but if he is not a genin what could he be?"

After about 4 ½ minutes walking I heard noises from above me in the trees. I grabbed on to a tree and climbed it. When I got to the top I saw Naruto mostly fighting the freak who was on a big snake and Sasuke and Sakura a bit away from them.

I was sneaking over towards Sasuke and Sakura when a kunai flew right in front of me I looked up and saw the guy staring at me.

"You caught me already?" I said

"Alex!" Sakura shouted as she saw me

"So you decided to follow me even after I spared your life, oh well I guess you are in a hurry to lose it." He said and rose his arm up and snakes came from his sleeve towards me.

Guess this is the time to try it out, I reach over to my left side grabbed the hilt and pulled out a sword!

"Alex, when did you get that?" Sasuke asked me

"No time to explain right now!" I quickly said

The snakes come right at me, I swing my sword and cut all but one of them in half, it went to bite my ankle but I jumped up and stabbed the sword into it's head, my hand were covered in snake's blood.

"Is that it?" I said smirking at him, I had no idea what came over and how I did that with a weapon I had never used before, but I wasn't complaining

"Your better then I expected, I will have to get rid of you now." he said and made the snake he was on turn towards me, the little snakes were one thing but this, I raised my sword getting ready.

Out of nowhere Naruto came at the snake and punched it. I looked at Naruto and saw the three marks on each of his cheeks had darkened and his eyes were red, The Demon fox had awoken a bit, it starts with the eyes changing red just like with my transformation.

The guy looked at Naruto and before He could move the guy grabbed Naruto around the throat with his freakishly long tongue and held his hand up, on each of his fingertips was a little blue flame and he slammed it right in to Naruto's stomach. Right away Naruto's eyes went from red back to blue and the marks got light and he passed out. The guy threw Naruto away and reacting fast Sakura threw a kunai it hit Naruto's shirt and was holding him up on a tree for now.

"I will go get Naruto you two keep him busy for now". I tell them as I place my sword back in it's sheath

I sit on a branch close to Naruto, and reach for the kunai, it is just out of my reach and as I go to grab it I fell from the tree. Luckily I had grabbed back onto the branch I was sitting on, I climbed back onto it and grabbed on to Naruto and got the kunai out of his shirt by pulling it out with my own kunai.

As I sit him on a pile of leaves that won't fall I hear a scream of pain.

"That was Sasuke!" I leave Naruto where he was and run over to where Sakura and Sasuke were fighting that guy. I reach them and see Sasuke nearing over in pain holding his neck.

"What did you do to him you freak?" I shout at him

"I gave him a parting gift." He answered

I started building my Chakra in my hands to make a fireball again

"Too slow." He said as a snake comes from his sleeve and bites me right on the wrist.

And right after goes right back up his sleeve

"Ugh!" I fall down and look at where the snake bit me, there are two holes if blood oozing out and below that a marking appeared. It looked like a snake.

"What did you just do?" Sakura Yells at him, Sasuke has fallen down flat but I don't know if he has passed out yet

"I injected him with a Poison, it will effect his body,making it weaker and hard to move but when the mark disappears the poison wears off. Also don't forget my name is Orochimaru and Sasuke will come to me seeking power. So long for now." he says as he sinks into a tree and disappears.

"Alex, are you ok?" Sakura asked me

"Except for my wrist I'm fine, but what about Naruto and Sasuke with two out of four of us passed out we can't do much." I said

"We will think of something but first of all we have to get the two of them to a safe spot."

"Your right let's do that now." as I tried to stand up my legs started to shake and pain shot through my whole body and I fell again "umm...Sakura?"

"What happened Alex?"

"I think the poison has taken effect now I can't even stand up right now."

"So are we going to have to stay up here until you can move?"

"No, you bring Naruto and Sasuke somewhere safe when I can, I will get up and find you."

"Alex, are you sure?" I nod "All right, I will not bring them to far from here." and she picked up Sasuke and left.

***1½ Hours later***

I could finally stand up but my legs were still shaking like crazy, but I still walked, it also did not help that I was walking on top of trees. My foot had hit a weak part of the trees and something snapped under me, I started falling to the ground, I reached out trying to grab anything but there was nothing to grab. I hit solid ground, intense pain shot through my whole body.

"AGGHH. THAT HURT!" I shouted

"Alex, is that you?" A voice said

I knew who that voice belonged to. "Yeah Sakura It's me."

"What happened?"

I took my sword out stabbed it in to the ground and used it to pull my self up "Just fell out of a tree."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess." I walked towards where her voice was coming from

I walked into a clearing and saw her in a hollow tree with Naruto and Sasuke still passed out.

"How are they doing?" I asked

"Naruto is okay but Sasuke was a really high fever."

"Not much we can do about that in the forest" I said as I sat down leaning against a tree and placing my sword back in to it's sheath.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you have time to get that sword and where were you hiding it and also how did you afford it?"

"I got it before I came to meet you, Naruto and Sasuke and the sand ninja were annoying you and Naruto, I had it under my pants so it would be hidden from site and when Iruka visited me I asked him if I could borrow some money and I would pay him back when I got enough."

"How much do you owe him?"

"About 280000 yen..."

"That's quite a bit."

"I know but at least I got my sword."

"Anyway Alex you should get some rest."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me you are in worse shape so just rest."

"All right." I say as I lean back and close my eyes.

***Meanwhile not too far away from where Alex and Sakura were.***

"Why can't we just attack now?" a man with spiked black hair asked

"We have to follow Orochimaru's orders." A man wrapped up like a mummy said

"You should know that Zaku!" A girl with black hair said

"Shut it Kin."

"It's almost dawn get ready." the Mummy man said

I open my eyes and look over at Sakura she is sitting there holding a kunai, I decided to let her know I'm awake when three people jump down in front of us, I quickly close my eyes again so I might be able to catch them by surprise.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked them

"From this point on your shift is over just wake Sasuke up we want to fight him." A muffled voice answered

"I know Orochimaru is the behind all of this what does that mark on the back of Sasuke's neck mean?"

"What! you mean lord Orochimaru confronted you himself?"

"Who cares! if you won't wake up Sasuke we'll do it ourselves." A man's voice said

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said as I walked shakily in between them and Sakura

"Who are you kid?" The spiked hair man asked

"Does that really matter at the moment?" I asked

"You have no chance against us, your legs are shaking?" The wrapped up man said

"It's not my fault that jerk did something to me!" I said

The wrapped up guy looked at my arm and saw that mark "So you got poisoned by lord Orochimaru huh? this will be easy."

He ran and jumped up ready to attack I grabbed a kunai and got ready

"Leaf Hurricane!" Someone flew out of nowhere and kicked him right in the face and sent him flying, it was Rock Lee.

"Lee!" Sakura said clearly surprised

"Who are you?" the wrapped guy angrily shouted

"Dosu calm down." the girl said

"I am the leaf village's handsome green beast.,Rock Lee

"Lee you can't take all three of them on can you?" I asked

"Alex. I have a better chance then you do, you are in no condition to fight just sit back and watch."

"I don't usually take orders but I will accept it this time because your right." I go back and lean back against the same tree as before and watched.

Lee stood there for a moment, most likely thinking of a way to beat all three by himself. After about 20 seconds Lee made a move, he appeared right in front of the Dosu and kicked him into the air, just like he did with Sasuke. He appeared under him and the bandages around his arms unwrapped tied arounf Dosu

"Primary Lotus!" Lee shouted as he smashed Dosu into the ground head first!

There's no way he could live through that. His head was buried in the ground but somehow he still got up

"That's quite a powerful move I landed on a pillow of soft soil and I still almost got wiped out." he said as he hit the dirt off his clothes. "Now it's my turn to attack!" he pulled his sleeve up to reveal a device on his arm and he ran at Rock Lee and swung at him with that same arm. Rock Lee blocked it.

"Even if you block it you still won't escape my attack I attack with sound!" and with that Rock Lee fell to the ground and his right ear started to bleed.

"Lee are you alright?" Sakura asked

I was wondering if he would be able to win, it didn't look good and if he lost I would have to try fight them even with this mark on my arm I thought looking down at the mark

"AGGGHHH!" I looked up from the mark and saw Rock Lee was now on the ground.

"I destroyed his balance so he won't be getting up anytime soon. So are you going to try and fight us now or not?" Dosu asked looking at me

"I'm gonna fight." I say as I draw my sword and walk over.

"Alex, don't do it!" Sakura said to me

"Sakura don't worry about me."

"You know you have no chance of beating us even if you didn't have that mark?"

"I won't know that until I try."

***In the bushes near the battlefield***

Shikamaru and his team were watching the fight from the bushes

"What is Alex thinking there is no way he can take on three ninja not only that but it only took one of them to take Lee down." Ino said

"I don't want to get involved in this." Shikamaru said

"They're too strong for us to beat." Choji said

***Back to Alex***

My whole body still felt very weak but I will do my best to protect my teammates. First of all I have to avoid that device on his arm.

He ran at me and I swing downwards at him but he dodged it and smash the device right in to my jaw, I fell to the ground.

"Guess that's all you have in you."

"I w..won't l..l..let you hurt my t..eam m..a..t..es you jerk" I stand up and ran at him he swings his arm right into my face, my vision turns darker until all I see is black.

"I open my eyes and my vision is all blurry. I rub my eyes and see that Shikamaru and his team is helping now but they look tired, if they can't win who knows what could happen.

"WORRIED?"

"No I just want them to win because I don't want to die."

"YOU KNOW I COULD DO SOMETHING THAT WOULD ALLOW YOU TO WIN?"

"And that would be?"

"I WOULD START YOUR TRANSFORMATION AND-

"no way you are not taking my body over"

"LET ME FINISH, I COULD START YOU TRANSFORMATION BUT LET YOU STAY IN CONTROL AND IF I EVEN TRIED TO GET OUT YOU COULD SEAL ME BACK LIKE YOU DID BEFORE."

"You can do that? and also in the state I am in now I could not seal you."

"THINK ABOUT IT I AM IN YOUR BODY AS WELL SO THE POISON EFFECTED ME AS WELL BUT IF I LEND YOU MY POWER FOR A BIT WE CAN STOP THE POISON'S EFFECT FOR A BIT, SO WHAT DO YOU SAY?"

"...Let's do it!"

Chapter 14 End

Longest chapter I have ever written by far.


	15. Chapter 15: The Forest of Death Part 2

Chapter 15 Start

"These guys are too strong!" Choji said

"We have to try hold them back for now." Ino told him

"Looks like we almost have them beat." Dosu said

I stood up without any trouble at all and I could feel the power flowing through out my body

"Alex your up!" Sakura said, and from this angle she could not see my eyes had changed

I walk over to Shikamaru, Ino and Choji,

"You three move out of the way." I say to them

"Alex! I don't know if you noticed but we are trying to help-" Ino started to say but stops talking as she turns to me "Alex? Why are your eyes red?" The other two members of her team turn around to look at me

"Red eyes?" Sakura said

"Don't worry Sakura this time I am in control." I told her as I walk past Shikamaru and the others

"So you are going to try and fight us again?" Dosu asked me

"You've had all the fun let me fight him." Zaku said

"Fine have it your way." Dosu said as he stepped back

"HEY KID I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"What is it?"

"IT'S NOTHING BAD BUT SINCE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU ARE IN CONTROL YOU WILL BE ABLE TO USE MOVES THAT YOU HAVE NOT LEARNED YET AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO USE THEM EVEN WHEN YOU ARE NOT USING MY POWER."

"So in other words I am going to have a wider range of moves to use whenever I use your power?"

"ONLY SOMETIMES BUT THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN."

"Let's see how you like this!" Zaku said as he raised both his arms and pointed them towards me, I looked at his hands and it looked like he had a hole in the middle of each palm "Air Cutter!" He shot a blast of wind at me that cut the trees behind me, but with the speed the beast's power gave me I easily avoided it and got behind him in the cover of the smoke the attack made.

"Got him." He said with a smirk

"Got who?" I said

He turned and jumped away from me "How did you avoid it?"

"Now I've got your body figured out you create artificial wind inside your body and then shoot it at your foes."

He looked annoyed that I figured it out, he raised both hands again.

"You want it like that, all right." I raise my right hand into the air and spin it in a circle then point my hand at him

"Wind Blade!" I said.

"AGGGHHHH! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!" Zaku asked me. He now had a cut going from his left shoulder to his right thigh.

"You might control artificial wind but I can use the natural wind for my attacks."

"YOU ARE DEAD!" he raised both hands again "Extreme Air Cutter!"

I lifted my right hand and pointed it at him "Gale Force!"

Which is more powerful my attack or his?

The two attacks hit each other and there is a huge blast, I get hit backwards but no injuries. The smoke from the blast clears and Zaku is still standing but is badly hurt with a lot of cuts but then he fell forward.

"Guess I will have to finish you off now." I draw my sword and walk towards him.

"You think you can take me down?"

"Face it your beat." I say as I stop only a few feet away from him

"Even if you beat me can you really beat Dosu and Kin as well?"

"I managed to beat you and I know all I have to do to beat Dosu is avoiding his device and using my wind will stop the sound from affecting me and Kin I will find a way." I say as I take a few more steps towards him at this time my legs start to feel strange "No! not now!" I fell to the ground and my eyes had changed back.

"What's happening to him?" Ino said

"Well Zaku aren't you lucky?" Dosu started "If the poison started working again a few seconds later you would be dead."

"What just happened?"

"WE CAN'T HOLD THE POISON BACK ANY LONGER SO NOW YOUR BODY IS BACK TO BEING AFFECTED BY IT."

"Now what's gonna happen if I don't have any power to fight with."

"So how does it feel to be at your enemy's mercy?" Dosu said walking right in front of me "Not very good, HUH!" He said as he kicked me right in the stomach and sent me rolling backwards "Now **I** will finish you!"

"What's going on here?" Someone said

We all looked where the voice was coming from and we saw two people, Lee's Teammates!

"We came to find out what happened to our teammate he's that one over there. The guy said pointing to Lee "So hand him over."

"Are you going to make me?" Dosu asked and somehow Zaku was standing again.

"From the looks of things I won't have to." He said as he pointed towards Sasuke who was standing up now!

"Sasuke your awake." Sakura said happily

He looked aroound and we all saw these black marks going all over his body I guessed it was that mark on the back of his neck that was doing it, "Sakura who did all this damage to you all?" he asked

"That would be us." Zaku said

"ZAKU STOP WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Before Zaku could react Sasuke was behind him and he got him to his knees grabbed his arms and put his foot on his back.

"You seem very proud of these arms of yours maybe I should tear them right off." He said as he pulled his arms back a little.

"AGGHH!" Zaku screamed in pain. Sasuke gave a little smile and pulled back a lot

"AGGGGGGHH-" Zaku passed out from the pain, Sasuke let go of his arms and Zaku just fell

"Who's next?" he said looking at the other two members of the team.

"Sasuke please stop!" Sakura said as he hugged him "Please!"

Sasuke stood frozen in place then the marks started to move back towards his neck.

"Here is our Scroll take it and allow us to leave." Dosu said as he picked up Zaku and left.

Naruto finally woke up and the others had left. Now we had an earth scroll again.

***1 day later***

Me and Sakura were sitting by the fire we made to cook the fish that Naruto and Sasuke were catching.

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Is that mark on you arm still there?"

I pulled my sleeve up to check "Yeah it's still there."

"What if it never disappears?"

"Then I will have to train my body to endure it."

Naruto and Sasuke came back with the fish and we started to discuss out plan as they cooked.

"It's been about 4 ½ days since this exam started we have about one more day to get a heaven scroll." Sasuke said

"Most people are probably at the tower now." I said

"We still have some time to get a heaven scroll but we did lose time since we needed to wait an extra day for everyone's wounds to heal." Sakura said

After we ate Sasuke got up and left to do some scouting

"There is no way we can get a scroll." Naruto complained

"We have to at least try Naruto." Sakura told him

"There is another way to get one we can use a blank one and copy it to make it look like a Heaven scroll."

"Idiot even if we get the outside right we won't know what's on the inside."

"Maybe if we open our scroll it will give us a hint that can help, I know it is against the rules but we have no choice."

"Maybe your right."

I got up from where I was sitting and walked a little away and jumped into a tree and sat on a branch

"I don't think opening it would be a good idea so I am not going to be involved in it." I told them

"All right."

Naruto just started to open it when someone appeared in front of him and put his hand over Naruto's

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Naruto." We looked to see who said that and saw it was Kabuto.

Sasuke came back and saw him, ran over and took a kunai from his pouch, and I jumped out of the tree and almost fell because my legs were still pretty weak.

"Don't worry I'm not here to take your scroll." He told us "I just didn't want you guys to open it."

"You guys tried to open it?" Sasuke asked Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Good thing I stopped them or you would have failed the exam."

I walked over "Why did you decide to help us?"

"Just didn't want you guys to fail you seem like really powerful ninja and I want to see your skills, but not right now." Kabuto started "Right now all we have to do is get you four a heaven scroll and get to the tower, and the best way to get a scroll is to head to the tower right away."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked

"Idiot that's where everyone is headed and we can ambush someone that has a heaven scroll." Sakura said

"Sounds like a plan let's go." Sasuke said

The tower was in sight we had further to go but now at least we could see it. We heard a rustle in the bushes and Naruto threw a kunai into a bush and hit a giant centipede in the head killing it right away.

"Ew! That's disgusting." Sakura said

We started to walk again and after about 45 minutes of walking Sakura fell down

"I can't take it anymore we keep walking but the tower isn't getting any closer." She said

It was true no matter how much we walked we could not reach it.

"Seems we are already in someone's trap." Kabuto said as he pointed to some bushes, we looked over and saw the centipede Naruto had killed.

"So someone has had us walking in circles until we were tried then they were going to try finish us off?" Sakura asked

"Seems that way." Kabuto said

That's when I noticed something appearing behind us I looked and said

"You better turn around we have company."

The others turned around and we all saw a lot of people coming out of the ground.

"This must be Genjutsu." Kabuto told us

"How can you tell." I asked

"Look at them they all look alike."

"Couldn't it be water clones or something?" I ask

"I guess it could be."

Naruto ran up to one and punched and part of the body broke apart like ink but then regrew

"They are not clone this has to be a genjutsu." Naruto said

A Kunai went right by my face

"Whoa, that is not an illusion" I said

"They are timing their attacks with at the same time as the people we think we are seeing."

"Well if we take them all out at once they can't do it any more. Shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto made 5 clones of himself and attacked.

After about half an hour of fighting we were all wiped out we just could not beat them.

All of the people disappeared and three appeared and the person we had fought right at the beginning of this exam was one of them.

"I know you two, you are the one who threw the fire ball at me and you are the one that stabbed me." he said looking at me and Sasuke "Too bad your trapped like rats now."

Who's trapped like rats?" Sasuke asked from behind them and he was with Sakura and Kabuto.

The other Sasuke Sakura and Kabuto had been fakes made from naruto's shadow clones and transformation. The only reason I was still there was because he didn't think he had enough Chakra to made another clone and transform it.

"You still wont be able to beat us."

I put my hand in the air hoping I had enough Charka "Wind Blade!" I said pointing my hand at one of them.

It hit him and cut from one side of his chest to the other and he fell to the ground.

"One down." I say smiling

"You jerk." one of them runs at me and Kabuto stepped in front of him and punched him.

"Two down." he said

Naruto ran and kicked the other one right in the jaw "All Three down."

We had both the scrolls we needed and were heading towards the tower when Kabuto asked me something

"That Wind blade is quite a move how did you learn it?"

I decided telling him I found out how to use it after the beast inside of me gave me some power was not the greatest idea so I said

"I knew wind Charka is supposed to be sharp so I decided to see if I could shoot a blade made of wind."

"That's true Wind Charka is most effective if you make it sharp."

Phew, he fell for it

We reached the tower and there was two people waiting there

"Kabuto your late!"

"Sorry I got into a fight on the way here."

"Whatever just hurry up."

Kabuto said good bye then walked into the tower we went in as well and we saw a sign with writing on it. It told us to open both the scrolls at the same time. Naruto and Sakura both had one and then they pulled them open.

Chapter 15 End


	16. Chapter 16: The Preliminary

Ok I guess I was wrong. I was sure I uploaded 16 and 17 but since I didn't I am uploading four chapter this time

Chapter 16 Start

Naruto and Sakura both opened the scrolls at the same time

"What are these marks for?" Naruto asked I looked and could not make heads or tails out of it.

"Get back, It's a summoning spell!" Sasuke said

Naruto and Sakura dropped the scrolls and moved back as did I.

A cloud of smoke came up from the scrolls and we could see a shadow inside of the smoke.

The smoke cleared and standing there was Iruka!

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shouted

"Hey you guys." He said with a smile

"Umm...Why did the scrolls summon you?" I asked not really expecting someone to come out of the scrolls

"All of the teachers had to make sure you obeyed the rules of the exam and not to open the scroll."

"What would have happened if we opened it." Sasuke asked

"If you opened we were ordered to knock out anyone in the area of the scroll until the exam was over."

"See Naruto and Sakura I told you I did not want any part of it but if you did open it I would have gotten involved as well!" I said to them

"Yeah but we were lucky that Kabuto saved us from that." Naruto said

"What if he didn't we would still be in the forest knocked out!" I shouted angrily, I had no idea why I was so mad.

"Calm down you guys." Iruka said

"Sensei what does the writing mean" Sakura asked pointing to the big scroll on the wall

the part she was pointing at said

If your heaven is strong

you must train your earth

but if your earth is strong

you must train your heaven

"That is the other part of our job to make sure you understood it's meaning. Heaven means mind and earth means your body. Let's say Naruto is all brute force he must train his heaven or mind and Sakura you are all smarts but you need to train your earth or body. That's what the scroll means. And the three of you better hurry they are going to explain the next part of the exam soon." he said as he pointed towards a doorway "That's where you have to go." All four of us said bye and hurried to the room where the next exam was being held.

We went into the room and all of the others who passed were already waiting to hear about the next part of the exams. I looked around to see who made it. There was Shikamaru's team, Rock lee's team, Kiba's team, The sand ninja, the sound ninja that we already had to fight (and Zaku had both his arms broken by Sasuke before so he had them in casts now) and Kabuto's team so in total there were still 22 people left. In the front of all of us there was the Hokage, Kakashi and the other team's sensei and some people from other villages.

"I guess this is all that have made it past." The Hokage started "All of you who have passed the second exam, Congratulations and I will tell all of you the point of this exam."

He told us the main point of this exam is to show all the villages what kind of power the others have so no one will be provoked into attacking the village with the most passing ninja and it is also to pick ninja that can become Chunin, in other words it is like a mini war between the genin of every village to show the other village what kind of power the others have.

"And since there are so many of you left-" He started when a man appeared in front of him

"Hokage-sama please allow me to continue from here." He said. His eyes looked tired, he was wearing the same uniform as a jonin and he was coughing a lot

"Very well."

"My name is Hayate and I am in charge of this exam. Since there are too many of you left we will be having one on one fights and only the winners will continue on to the final part of the exam. If anyone thinks they are not up to it take one step forward now."

Kabuto told a step forward "I guess I'm out."

"Kabuto what are you thinking you said we were going to both win and get pass these exams!" Naruto shouted to him

"Sorry Naruto but after going through that forest I don't feel up to it." and with that he walked away

"Is noone else going to leave?" No one stepped forward.

"All right I will now explain further."

"AGGHHH!" Sasuke bent over in pain and held his neck, it seemed the only one who noticed was me Naruto and Sakura

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked, not knowing about the mark

"Sasuke if you don't do something about it I will tell the teachers about."

Sasuke grabbed her arm "Keep your mouth shut about it Sakura!"

***Meanwhile near the front of the room*** (Every time I do this it is a narrator not the main character)

"So he meant Sasuke Uchiha when he said he took interest in someone in the exam?" the Hokage asked Anko

"It appears so but also look at that other kids arm." She answered

"You mean Alex right Anko?" Kakashi asked as he walked over to her

"What's wrong with him?" The Hokage asked

"Look at his arm just above the wrist." Anko said

Alex was turned towards Sasuke at his time so Anko could see it clearly

"Hmmm...What is that mark Anko?"

"It is another one of "His" marks."

"What does it to?"

"It weakens the body and usually the victim of that mark can't even move for a few days but for a kid like him to be moving around freely and to get out of the forest alive that's unbelievable."

"Hahaha, Kakashi it's just one thing after the other with that one isn't it?"

"Yeah but he still manages somehow." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Hokage-sama you seem very calm about that mark." Anko said

"I only need to worry if it is permanent and even if it is Alex seems to be all right."

"From what I know it does disappear but it is random how soon it will take and it will only disappear after at least 4 days." Anko said

"So four days is the minimum huh?" Kakashi said

"I'm sure he'll be fine, oh and one more thing Kakashi I need you to tell Alex something very important."

***Back to Alex and his team***

"The pain has subsided for now." Sasuke said

I turned back towards one explaining the exam.

"Hmm, let's see there are 21 of you left...that's a problem. Hokage-Sama what do you think we should do?"

"Since we have an odd number we will have to do "it"

"All right if you think we should. All right since there is 21 of you left we will be having 11 one on one matches and the last one to fight will have to fight a recently appointed Chunin."

"What there is no way a Genin could beat a Chunin!" Naruto said

"I'm sure we won't have to defeat him, right?" I asked

"You catch on fast don't you? Yes you do not need to defeat the Chunin you only have to do enough damage to them, and the Hokage and I will be the judge of that all right. Now we will start the matches and they will be decided by this." and a section of the wall moved to the side to reveal what looked like a score board.

"Two names will appear randomly and then they must fight you lose when you are unable to fight,give up, or killed and if I decide there is a clear winner I can step in and stop the match. Let's see who will be in the first match."

The names started to go once they stopped we would know who would have to fight. I looked at my arm to see if the mark was still there. It was. I can't fight to well with this hopefully my fight won't come until it disappears.

The names stopped and it said

Sasuke Uchiha

V.S

Yoroi Akado

He was fighting someone on Kabuto's team.

"The rest of you go up and watch from" Hayate in charge of this exam pointed to stairs near the side of the arena that led to railings above.

We went up and Kakashi came with us. Just as Sasuke's match was about to begin Kakashi tapped me on the shoulder I turned around.

"Alex, the Hokage wanted me to tell you something important."

Naruto and Sakura looked over interested in what he had to say as well

"What is it?"

"We know you have power over more then one type of element at this point right?" I nodded

"But since there are people from other villages watching we want you to make sure no one finds out about the elemental beast inside of you."

"How can I do that?"

"The Hokage told me to ask you to only use one element in your battle and only if you really need to you can use two max."

"So I have to pick what element to use before my battle to make sure no one finds out."

"If you can."

"Sensei can he really only win using one element?" Sakura asked

"We're hoping Alex will be able to even with that mark on his arm."

I instantly covered it with my right hand "You know about it, how?"

"When you turned over to Sasuke when Hayate was explaining the rules you stopped covering it and we saw it."

It was true I had been covering it the whole time but I must have stopped when I turned to Sasuke.

"Let the match begin!" all of us turned our attention to the battle that was about to take place

It started with Yoroi throwing some kunais at Sasuke but he defected all three of them easily. Sasuke tried to use a jutsu but paused in pain for a moment because of the mark and Yoroi took advantage of that and ran and him to the ground pinned him down and put his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke was Fighting to get him off of him but the longer he had his hand on his forehead Sasuke seemed to be getting weaker.

"Could he be absorbing his Charka?" I asked Kakashi

"It seems like he could be doing that."

Sasuke managed to kick the guy off of him then he ran at him kicked him in the jaw and appeared behind him,just like how rock lee did it to him.

He then kicked the guy from under neath spun over him kicked him into the ground then went down with his foot out and kicked him again "Lions Barrage!" He said as he delivered the final blow.

"I declare Sasuke Uchiha the winner!"

Sasuke fell down and then almost fell on his back but Kakashi had teleported behind Sasuke so he was leaning against his knee

"Sasuke you have to come with me." he put a hand on his shoulder then they both disappeared

"Let's see who will be in the second round." Hayate said as the names started going again.

Zaku Abumi

V.S

Shino Aburame

So a sound ninja against a leaf ninja, but Zaku had no chance both of his arms were broken he was going to need to forfeit.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Hayate asked Zaku

"I'm sure." Zaku said as he walked by him

"Let the second round, Begin!"

"How can you fight with no hands?" Shino asked "A ninja like you who can't use his arms should not be here fighting."

"We'll see about that!" He said as he pointed his left arm towards Shino and shot a blast of air at him

"He was faking?" Sakura said

"My guess if Sasuke didn't pull hard enough on his left arm to break it." I said

Shino was on the ground, He got to his feet and said

"So you were faking, saying your left arm was broken to get a sneak attack on me too bad you lose now."

"What do you mean by that." He turned behind him and saw a swarm of bugs "What is this?"

"Those are parasitic insects that can drain Charka from the enemy, now decide, attack me and the bugs will attack but if you attack the bugs I will attack you."

"I wont lose to you!" He pointed his left hand at Shino and his right at the bugs

"He was faking for both." Naruto said

"NOW DIE!" Zaku said but right after he said that his right hand got blown from his body "WHATB DID YOU DO!" Zaku yelled at Shino

"Look at your hand."

I looked at it and saw bugs all over it

"WHEN DID YOU DO THAT?"

"When you were deciding who to attack I made some go to you without you seeing them then they stopped the air from coming out and the built up power blew your arm off your body."

"Due to Zaku's inability to fight I declare Shino the winner." Hayate said

The next round was

Misumi Tsurugi

V.S

Kankuro

This battle did not interest me to much.

"HAVE YOU DECIDED YET?"

I jumped hearing a deep voice very close to me I looked around and saw no one

"Decided what?"

"WHAT ELEMENT YOU ARE GOING TO USE IN YOUR BATTLE!"

"I was thinking about using wind in it why?"

"WHY WOULD YOU USE WIND YOU ONLY KNOW TWO WINDS MOVES AND YOU KNOW MORE FIRE MOVES."

"My wind attacks are more powerful and I will use the two I know only when I need to don't forget I have a sword as well."

"WHATEVER."

By the time I finished talking to him it was the next match Sakura vs Ino I was barely paying attention to the matches but I know who won it was in this order

Sakura versus Ino-Tie

Tenten against Temari-Temari

Shikamaru Nara against Kin Tsuchi-Shikamaru

Naruto was matched up with Kiba-Naruto

Hinata and Neji-Neji

Rock Lee against Gaara-Garra

Now all that was left was me Dosu and Choji

and the tenth round was

Choji Akimichi

V.S

Dosu Kinuta

Which meant I would be the one fighting the Chunin.

Chapter 16 End


	17. Chapter 17: Alex Vs Chunin

Chapter 17 Start

I was going to have to fight the Chunin in the final round of this exam. Would I be able to do enough damage? I don't even know how strong a Chunin would be. I took a deep breath because I was panicing a bit but then I remembered I fought Zabusa before (I lost but I lived) and he was a Jonin level.

"So Alex you have to face the Chunin?" Kakashi asked me

"Yeah and when did you get here?" I asked

"I have been here for a while, you just didn't notice me."

"Sorry I was lost in thought."

"Thinking about if you will be able to win with that mark."

"A bit but also wondering if I will be able to win in general."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks."

"I declare Dosu the winner of the tenth round!", The battle was a quick one not more then a minute

"Can the last one who has not fought yet come down?" Hayate said

I walked down and stood in front of him

"You know the rules of this fight?" I nodded

"All right, come in."

A Ninja with the Chunin vest walked in.

"So this is the one I have to fight?" He asked "Looks pretty weak." He said as he smirked

"Looks can be deceiving." I said flatly

"Let the final round, Begin!"

I started by throwing a few kunai at him but he easily deflected them.

"If that's all you got this won't be much of a fight." He said as he ran quickly right in front of me

I tried to jump back but he was to quick and landed a punch to my chest and the punch sent me into a wall.

"How am I gonna beat him?" I asked myself as I pulled my self out of the hole my body had made.

I pulled my sword out and got ready.

"So you have a sword but if it is not in the hands of a skilled fighter it will not do much."

I ran at him and slashed downward and he moved to the side but I quickly lifted my blade up and swung it at him again, it cut his arm a little but not enough for him to give up. He jumped and kicked me right in the face which sent me to the ground onto my back and sent my blade a good distance away from me.

I get to my feet, my legs were shaking now. I looked at my wrist and saw the mark was still there.

"If it does not go away soon I will lose" I thought

"All right I guess I will do this" I said as I rose my hand into the air and then pointed it towards him "Wind Blade" I sent a sharp wind blast at him he tried to dodge it but got a cut on his left arm from his elbow to his wrist.

I heard some people gasp.

Why are they so surprised? I could not think of that now I had other things to think about

"So you do know some jutsus huh? Well so to I and luckily I can still move my left arm." He did hand signs I recognized and knew I was in trouble "Fire Ball Jutsu!" I tried to jump out of the way but my legs got burned a bit.

I was in trouble because, Wind Makes fire stronger

"OW!" I was on the ground sitting at this moment and he walked in front of me and kicked me down.

"Stay down if you don't want to get hurt anymore."

I got to my knees and was about to pull myself up when my left arm started burning.

I grabbed my left arm with my other hand "AAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain

"Alex are you okay?" I could hear Hayate right beside me but I could not answer

I was breathing really deeply. The pain started to fade but it kept coming back worse then before. The pain got so bad I could not make even a sound.

***What was going on around the room***

"Kakashi what's wrong with Alex" Sakura asked

"I don't know."

"Neji how does his Charka look?" Tenten asked him

"It's going crazy where he's holding." he answered

"Anko is this part of the mark?" The Hokage asked

"I don't know on the test subjects "He" used this never happened before."

***Back to Alex***

The pain finally faded and I fell flat on the ground. I got to my feet with no problem and the pain was completely gone now.

"Alex are you okay?" Hayate asked

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes can we continue the battle now?"

"Alex after what just happened to you-"

"Let the battle go on." The Hokage said

"But...all right."

"Let the final battle of the Chunin exams resume."

My body felt better then it did in a while even better then before that pain appeared in fact I felt even more powerful

"You should have stayed on the ground."

"If I stayed on the ground I couldn't beat you." I said confidently I lifted my arm near my face so I could see what had caused the pain my arm looked how it was supposed to look but something wasn't right. Then I realized what it was. The mark had disappeared!

No wonder I feel so powerful right now my body endured me moving with the poison in my body but now that it was gone I was faster and stronger.

He did the hand signs again, I looked over at the Hokage and he nodded, I did the same hand signs

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" We said at the same time as we both shot a fire ball at each other. They hit and disappeared canceling the other out. I heard people talking and I knew what they were talking about, how can a genin have such control over two elements?

If wind and fire can't work what can I do...? That's when I got an idea.

He got ready to use the move again because he saw I was distracted, He shot the fire ball and as it was coming closer I put my right hand in front of me "Gale Force!"

I let out a huge blast of air and aimed it at the fireball, the fire ball was getting more and more powerful and increasing in size.

"What are you doing Alex wind can't beat fire!" Sakura yelled down to me, I ignored her

"Work, Work!" I urged

Finally the fire ball stopped coming closer and got sent flying backwards! I was using **my** **wind** to make **his fire **more powerful and to send it back at him, An elemental combo attack!

He must have been taken off guard because he didn't even try to dodge it, smoke filled the whole arena.

I saw something moving inside the smoke towards, then a fist came out of the smoke and hit me right in the cheek. I fell on to the ground but I jumped up right away and saw him standing there but his skin was badly burnt

"How are you still standing?"

"I will not lost to a Genin!"

The smoke had cleared enough so everyone could see us

"How is he still standing after taking that blast." Naruto shouted

"I can tell you are at your limit, so am I, so let's decide this with the final strike!" I said

"Fine by me."

We ran at each other with a kunai in hand. As we passed each other we tried to slash the other, we stopped about a second after we passed each other. That when I realized he cut my chest right down the middle but the cut didn't go down to my stomach. I fell to the ground.

"Hokage-sama do you think he did enough damage to continue on?" Hayate asked

I heard a thud just behind me

"Enough Damage? Hayate look again"

He turned around and he saw I had got to my feet and the Chunin I was fighting had passed out. I knew I had cut him with my kunai too.

"He actually beat him...That's just...wow. I declare Alex The winner of the final round of the Chunin exams."

I could tell a lot of the people watching never would think the Chunin would lose. At this time a lot of them started clapping for me.

Even though I won that did not mean I was not hurt and cut, The Hokage told a medic to come and bandage the wounds and whatever else to stop the bleeding, and the Chunin was taken to the hospital. After all my wounds were bandaged and my burns were treated I walked across the arena and picked up my sword that had been knocked away during battle.

"Everyone that is moving on come here."

We all stood in front of the Hokage like we were told.

"Congratulation to you all standing here right now." The Hokage began "For all of you have passed and are moving onto the final round of the exam. Anko hand them out please."

Anko walked forward holding a box and she walked over to the first person in line, Garra, and said "pick one." Garra reached and picked out a piece of paper she did the same thing with all of us.

I was the last one of when she got to me I reached in and grabbed one took it out and looked at what was on it, 10 was on it.

"Now say your numbers in order starting from 1." The hokage said"

"I have 1." Neji said

"2" Said Naruto

"3" said Garra

"5" Said Shino

"6" Said Kankuro

"7" Said Temari

"8" Said Shikamaru

"9" Said Dosu

"10" I said myself

"All right that means Sasuke is # 4 this is how the final rounds are going to work, Anko."

She was holding a board that had the final round match-ups

1 Vs 2

3 Vs 4

5 Vs 6

7 VS 8

9 Vs 10

or

Neji Vs Naruto

Garra Vs Sasuke

Shino Vs Kankuro

Temari Vs Shikamaru

Dosu Vs Alex

"Here are the matches for the final exams."

"The finals are just a simple tournament." Kankuro said

"Since their can only be one winer does that mean only one of us can become a Chunin?" Shikamaru asked

"No, any number of you can become Chunin if you show the right skills to become one but it also means none of you could become Chunin, so the more battles you are in the more chances you have to show of your skills. So the finals will happen one month from today."

"It's not happening here and now?" Naruto asked

"No we give a month before the finals so you can all rest and learn some new skills since some of you showed all your attacks to your enemies. You are all dismissed."

I just walked through the forest of death again to get back to the village but it was much easier now since everyone was not trying to kill me.

I finally arrived at my house I haven't been here since the day before we went to the land of waves, and I hope I still have my key I reached into both my pockets and felt nothing then I remembered I put it in my ninja tool pouch to make sure it was safe, I grabbed the key and unlocked the door and went inside.

It was still how I left it. I decided I would start with my training tomorrow and now I was going to take a shower, since the only full body contract I had since I came here was the water I fell into at the land of waves.

I walked into the bathroom locked the door and started the water when I decided it was warm I took my shirt of and as I walked past the mirror, something in it caught my eye, I stepped back so I could see the mirror again and when I saw my reflection I gasped

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"

Chapter 17 End


	18. Chapter 18: The Third Exam

Sorry for the long wait but here is Chapter 18 and 19 will be uploaded at the same time

Chapter 18 start

"What the Heck is this!." I was still standing in front of the mirror looking at what was not there before, on my left shoulder and part of my chest there was a black mark that looked like a . I just stared at it trying to figure out what it was, when I realized something.

"You know something about this don't you?"

"MAYBE OR MAYBE NOT HEH HEH."

"Tell me what this mark is now!"

"EVEN IF I KNEW I WOULD NEVER TELL YOU."

"Sometimes I really hate you."

I gave up trying to get him to tell me what he knew and just took my shower. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I heard a knock at my door, I walked over and opened it to see Kakashi standing there

"Hey Kakashi, what brings you here?"

"Alex, Lord Hokage wants to see you."

"He wants to see me? All right let's go."

We arrived and were standing out side the door to the hokage's office, Kakashi knocked

"Come in"

We both walked in.

"So Hokage-Sama why did you want to see me?" I learned if I wanted to avoid be lectured I had to address him like I just did or lord Hokage.

"I wanted to talk about you about you match today."

"What about it?"

"It was the jutsus you were using." Kakashi said

"That's right. Tell me, when you were fighting after you used a move did anyone seem surprised afterwards?"

"Hmm... not that I can thi- WAIT! Yeah when I used my wind blade attack people seemed surprised but also when I used my first fire attack."

"The reason they were surprised after your wind blade attack is because it is a Jonin ranked attack and you are only a genin, and to be honest I was shocked about it to."

"I didn't chose to learn it" I said looking upwards

"What do you mean Alex?" Kakashi and the Hokage asked me

"I mean I didn't even learn it I just knew how to use it after...that." I said the last word quieter then the rest

"After what?" The Hokage asked me

"Well...in the forest of death we were fighting the sound ninja and at this time Naruto was passed out, Sasuke passed out from that mark and when I still had that mark on my wrist. Sakura was the only one that was all right, I stood up getting ready to fight when Rock Lee came and tried to help, but he was no match I tried to fight but got beaten very easily. Then when Shikamaru's team came to help they were starting to lose and the Elemental beast gave me control of my body with it's power and told me sometimes when I do that I will learn some new moves." I said telling them everything

"So the wind blade is one of those moves?" I nodded "And the gale force as well so both my wind moves."

"All right well I want you to be careful in the final rounds as well remember to stick to fire and wind all right." the hokage said

"Yeah.." I said thinking about that mark again

"Is something wrong Alex?" Kakashi noticed I was worrying about something

"There is something troubling me but don't worry about it."

"Alex, tell me what it is and I will see if I can help." The hokage told me

"All right." I told them about the mark

"Alex can I see the mark?"

"All right." I said as I pulled the shoulder part of my shirt down to show him and Kakashi

"I was wondering if it was going to appear." The Hokage said looking a little worried now

"Is that what I think it is Lord Hokage?"Kakashi asked

"I'm afraid it is Kakashi..."

I pulled my shirt back over my shoulder "I don't like the sound of this..." I said

"Alex...Guess I should just say it, that is the mark of the elemental beast it appears at the area where it entered, but it only appears sometimes and usually it stays during battle." The Hokage told me

"oh...just wondering, would people from other villages be able to tell what it is as well?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So in other words I have to be careful about hiding it in the exams right?" He nodded

"But Alex there is another reason I wanted you to come here."

He opened a drawer and pulled out two books

"I want you to take these, since you are still fairly new to the village these books will help you get more familiar with this village and the history of this village. I don't expect you to read them yet right now you need to focus on the Chunin exams."

"Thanks." I said as I took the books "Well I better get going." I said as I left the room.

I looked at the books, one was the one with the information about the elemental beast and the ther one was called "Leaf Village history".

I decided my training could wait until tomorrow so I headed home.

I walked in to my house, locked the door and sat down on my bed.

"SO YOU FOUND OUT NOW."

"Yeah no thanks to you."

"I DID NOT WANT TO GIVE YOU MORE TO WORRY ABOUT."

"LIER! Anyway when you attacked me I felt you hit me in the stomach so how did you enter just above my heart?"

"WHEN I HIT YOU THE FIRST TIME IT KNOCKED YOU OUT AND THEN WE AUTOMATIONLY ENTER THE BODY FROM A RANDOM AREA WE DON'T PICK."

"So now you decide to tell me something."

"YOU ARE VERY ANNOYING SOMETIMES."

"So are you."I fell back on to my bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

I awoke staring up at the white ceiling in my bedroom. I sat up and went to the kitchen to eat something.

After I finished eating it was around 9:30am. Before I started to train I decided to take a look at the books the Hokage gave me. One was a very thick heavy book and the other one was about the size of a note book. I flipped though the pages of the thick one and stopped every so often to read something that caught my attention.

I checked my watch and it said 11:46am , I had gotten so into reading I forgot I had to train. I put the book down and left my house and headed toward training field #7.

I got there then realized I had no idea what I had to train.

"DIDN'T YOU COME HERE TO TRAIN?"

"Yes I did but I don't know what I will need to win."

"THE MAIN TWO THINGS YOU LACK IS STRENGTH AND SPEED, SO TRAIN THOSE TWO THINGS FIRST, THEN TRAIN OTHER THINGS."

"I guess that might work."

***10 days since training began***

My training area had changed I has no longer at train field #7 I was now in some woods just outside the villiage.

My speed had increased a lot and my strength not as much as my speed but it was an improvement.

"At this rate I should be able to win the exams." I said happily trying to convince myself

I heard yelling on the other side of some trees and decided I should go see who was making the noise.

I walked through the trees and saw Naruto getting lectured by some guy with white hair.

I stood there for about another minute until Naruto noticed me.

"Hey, Alex!" He said waving to me

"Hey." I said walking up to them

"A friend of yours Naruto?" the man asked

"My name is Alex." I said to him

"I might as well introduce myself then, I'm-"

"A mega perv." Naruto said cutting him off

"Quiet you. I'm Jiraiya of-"

"The three legendary Sannin, Right?" I said cutting him off again

He seemed surprised that I knew "How did you know that?"

"A Book." I said and it was true I read that in the books the hokage gave me. "I also learned something else that surprised me,"

"And what would that be?"

"That Orochimaru was a former leaf ninja." I said "Anyway see ya later Naruto I have to continue training." I said as I ran back through the trees before Jiraiya could ask me something

***28 days since training began***

I had just finished my training for the day and was planning to spend the rest of today and all of tomorrow relaxing and letting my body rest for the final rounds. I knew in my first round I was going to fight Dosu and after that I would have to fight Termai a wind user or Shikamaru who uses shadows... how do you fight shadows?

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT?"

"Someone sounds very angry today."

"OF COURSE I AM HOW COULD A WEAKLING LIKE YOU DO THAT!"

"Maybe I'm not quite as weak as you thought I was." I did something he never thought I would be able and since I did it maddened him a lot

"YOU BETTER ENJOY IT WELL YOU CAN."

"Can you just leave me alone for a while your so annoying."

***The day of the Chunin exams final***

The time the exams were set to start was 10:30 and I awoke at 10:15 I got up and ran out the door and ran all the way to the stadium the final round was taking place, I slowed down right outside and walked in. I saw that I was the last one there except for Naruto who ran in right behind me and Sasuke who had not arrived yet.

"Your both late." the person who was in charge of this exam told us "Anyway there has been a change in the match-ups take a look" he said as he held up a board.

The only difference to it was that Dosu was no longer on it anywhere so my first match would be against Termai or Shikamaru.

"Now let the Exams BEGIN!" he said loud enough for everyone in the stands to hear, and the cheered responded with a roaring cheer " The first round contestants please stay here and the rest of you go up those stairs." He said as he pointed toward a door way leading to a stair well.

Naruto VS Neji the first round. I really did not think Naruto had much of a chance,Neji can seal Charka and he even almost killed Hinata in their fight, so I don't think Neji would hesitate to kill Naruto. The battle started with Naruto yelling at Neji about what he said to her during the battle and how he almost killed Hinata and Neji just responded by calling him a failure.

The fighting began by Naruto making shadow clones and made them ran at Neji and he make a dome of Charka around him. After a while it seemed Naruto had no chance now that his charka sealed, but some charka was still coming and by the feel of it I could tell it was the nine tails charka. They ran at each other and attacked and a cloud of smoke formed from there attack. Everyone was watching intently to see who had damaged the other, the smoke was clearing and I could make out a figure and the one that was still standing was Neji. Naruto was knocked down in a hole in the ground.

"I told you, you can not change your destiny Naruto." Neji said

But right then at Neji's feet the ground moved and Naruto came out of the ground and punched Neji right in the jaw and sent him to the ground, Neji couldn't get up since he used almost all of his energy.

"I declare Naruto the winner of the first round!" Cheers emerged from the crowd and many seemed surprised that Neji lost. Medics came and took Neji to the recovery room.

"Since Sasuke is not here yet we will go on to the third round, Shino Vs Kankuro."

"I forfeit." Kankuro said

"...All right then Termai and Shikamaru come on down."

Termai jumped down, but Shikamaru didn't seem excited about this

"This is so troublesome."

"Don't be like that." Naruto said as he hit his back and sent him over the railing

Thud... "You jerk Naruto!" Shikamaru said after hr recovered from the fall

"Get ready and... Start!"

Shikamaru moved to the side of the arena covered in shadows, I was guessing it was to increase his abilities. I was watching each of their attacks closely, I had no idea which one I was going to have to fight but I still needed to be prepared. Shikamaru was using tactics to try get his shadow to her to take control of her body but she was able to dodge and attack with her fan. Finally she failed to notice the shadow that Shikamaru sent into the hole Naruto had created and out the other side and he had taken control of her body.

"No!" She said trying to break free of the hold on her

"Don't bother you can't break out of this." Shikamaru said walking forward which made Termai do the same thing, when they both reached the middle of the ring Shikamaru said

"I give up, I used to much charka trying to get a hold of you I can't do anything more." and with that he walked away

"Ok I declare Termai the winner!" he started "Now Termai your other battle is next since Sasuke is not here yet would you like a break before or would you-"

"I'm fine start the next battle." She said cutting him off

"Alex, come down for your battle."

I grabbed the railing and jumped over, it was a large fall but I landed down without hurting myself.

"You got lucky when you beat the Chunin before." She said

"I admit I got lucky, but a month of training can do a lot for a person, which you will see once we start."

"A month of training wont be enough to defeat me you know, kid." smirking

"Your understand once I defeat you."

"Get ready and... START!"

Chapter 18 End


	19. Chapter 19: Alex VS Temari

Who will win this round? Will Alex's wind and fire be enough for Termai's wind or will he need to reveal his secret to win and allow everyone watching to know he is an Elemental beast's host?

Chapter 19 Start

The battle had started and I knew to win I had to stay close to her or she would use her win to defeat me.

"Well are you going to do something or just stand there?" she asked me

"Just thinking of the best why to beat you." I responded

I decided I should make the first move, I ran towards her and with my increased speed I avoided the wind she used to try and stop me and when i got close enough slammed my fist into her stomach, and sent her into the arena wall.

I smiled "This speed is amazing"

"How did you get so fast, you were slow when you beat the Chunin." she said as she stood up

"I told you before, a month can do a lot for a person."

"There's no way you could get this good in a month."

No normal person could I thought "Then how am I this good?" I smirked.

"You may be better then before but can you dodge this?" She lifted her fan above her head and started swinging it while looking toward me.

I felt a bit of wind hit my arm and that is when I realized what she was doing, She was building up wind and shooting a lot of blasts at me, I started dodging and none could hit me. They were invisible but I was managing to dodge. I was too confident in my dodging skills failed to notice her move her arm in a different way which sent one toward my feet when I was in the air after dodging another wind blast. It hit my feet and hit them out from under me so instead of landing on my feet I fell on my stomach.

"Ouch!" I did not expect her to do something like that but it was a good move

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Crap, I forgot about jutsus I thought, I jumped up and saw a little cyclone moving towards me, it may be small but i should not underestimate it's power I jumped to the side and to my surprise it turned too and hit me before I could react and as soon as it hit me I was shot into the air and it increased in size and surrounded me, but nothing was happening.

Is this just too stop me from moving or- My thought was cut short as a cut appeared on my arm.

What the? Another cut appeared on my other arm, then cuts started appearing all over my body.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" I shouted in pain, Then the cyclone disappeared and I fell face down on the ground.

***To the Hokage and Kazekage***

"Looks like the end of him." The Kazekage said

"I'm not so sure he has been through a lot and I don't think this will stop him." The Hokage replied

"You really think he can still fight?"

"Yes and I think he might even win."

"You have high hopes for him, I hope he doesn't disappoint then."

***Back to Alex***

"D..dang it." I muttered

"Guess your not as strong as you think huh?" Termai said

"...you g..got a lucky h..hit."

"You just got careless and that's why your going to lose."

"We'll see." I forced myself to get up and blood started pouring from the cuts "agghh"

Gasps again from the crowd why to they always do that when I'm fighting?

"T-that thing" Termai said pointing towards me

I followed where she was pointing and realized what had happened

"Damn it!" I swore, I almost never swear but this was really bad

When I got hit by her wind scythe not only was my skin cut but also my clothes were cut, my pants were fine but my shirt was petty much shredded, and my left shoulder was exposed and bad news for me the mark was visible.

I moved my hand to cover it but knew it was to late, she saw it and I sure everyone else in the arena had as well. I looked up at the Hokage and mouthed the word sorry, he just nodded

"Is that the mark of-"

"Of an Elemental Beast? Yes, I am a host of an Elemental Beast!" I said loud enough for everyone in the arena to hear "Happy now that you have just revealed it to everyone in here?" I asked with anger in my voice

"If you did not want people to know about it you should not have fought."

Dang it she was right but I had to fight to try and find clues on how to get home.

"Oh, well nothing I can do about that now." I said "but now I can show you the TRUE POWER OF A ELEMENTAL BEAST'S HOST!" and with that I did what I did when I was training which was forcing all my power to flow though my body which also drew out the beast's charka for me to use.

My eyes turned Blazing Red and power was flowing though my body.

"WHAT THE...how are you doing that?" Termai asked

"I have gained some control over the elemental beast, so I will not lose control in this stage." (This was the reason the Elemental Beast was really annoyed last chapter

I heard a lot of excited talk from the crowds, can't blame them they probably have never seen someone that has even a little control over a beast.

You have no chance to beat me anymore" I started "When this happens my power, speed everything increases tenfold. But the part about it is this." I point to a wound and a second later all my wounds start healing "My healing ability goes up as well."

"You are bluffing there's no way you could be that strong."

"But I am and I will seem even stronger to you because you are weakened and when I do this I am renewed, in other words completely restored, Do you still want to keep fighting?"

"I'm not going to surrender just because you say you are that powerful."

"Fine have it your way."

She gets back into battle stance and I just stand how I was. After 2 minutes of waiting I said

"What's wrong not feeling so confident anymore?"

"Shut up." She says as she starts whipping up the winds again, and this time as they fly at me i don't even try to dodge.

"You know these winds are razor sharp right?" she asked

"So, you seems to not realize something." Right then one hits me right in the throat and others hit my body in other places and my head goes down

"Too bad one hit from these in the neck causes an instant death. I win."

I lift my head again "Instant death? That seemed too weak to do that." my neck remained uncut

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT YOU SHOULD BE DEAD."

"I'm not going to die so easily, anyway you got the first attack so it's my turn this time. I some signs .

and hit the ground with my palm "Earth Style: Constricting Roots!" The ground around Termai started to move and before she could react roots came up and wrapped around her legs and arms

"So what are you going to do now?" I ask her mockingly

"You haven't beaten me yet."

I lifted my left hand in front of me and make a fist

"Agggghhh!" She screamed in pain and she dropped her fan "What did you do."

"I tighted them around you can't you tell?"

"You jerk."

My control of the roots stopped and she broke out and grabbed her fan

"I never can hold that one very long." I say

"TAKE THIS, Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She created the cyclone and it sped towards me, it hit my feet and disappeared "What happened to my jutsu?"

I appeared in front of her and punched her onto the ground.

"You have no idea do you?"

"A-about what?"

"There's a reason none of your attacks effect me, the reason is with this power I can control every element including wind, maybe a really powerful wind attack could break though my defence but yours is not even close to it."

"We'll see about that." She said

"No, we won't." I pointed my hand so the palm was facing her and then a blast of flame came and hit her directly

"AGGGHHHHHHH!" She screams as she tries to put the fire out.

She manages to put it out but is badly burnt, "You will pay for that."

I raise my hand then bring it down fast and a lightning bolt comes down and strikes her, she falls to her knees then to the ground, this time she doesn't get up.

"I declare Alex the winner of this match!" People cheer but uneasily. My eyes go back to normal and I collapse to my knees.

The one running the exams comes up to me "Are you okay?"

I nod "Just the aftermath of using that power."

"All right, also I just got word that the Hokage wants to see you."

"Okay thanks." He needs to see me a lot lately I thought

"You wanted to see me Hokage-Sama?" I ask as I approach him and the leader of the sand village, the Kazekage.

"Yes I did Alex, Since the mark was reviled I need to tell you that people might try coming after you to obtain the power of the beast."

"People that are far stronger then me, right?

"Yes, and some might try to get rid of you by sending assassins. Sorry if i am being to blunt."

"No, it's fine I need to know what I'll have to deal with."

"All right to keep you safe, well we'll figure something out later, for now it is time for the next match to begin."

I looked down and saw Sasuke getting ready to fight. When did he get here?

"You can go now Alex."

"All right."

I went back down to where the contestants that were not fighting were and sat down and thought about what the Hokage just told me and to be perfectly honest I don't really care about Sasuke's battle or Sasuke for that matter. But I should watch I guess, just in case.

I only paid minimal attention but I could still tell what was happening. Sasuke had increased speed and was keeping up with Garra's sand Shied. But after getting hit many time Gaara made a dome of sand around himself and Sasuke punched it but only hurt himself. He jumped on to the wall and used charka to hold himself there, and he was holding his right wrist with his left hand. What was he doing? After about 5 minutes later I got my answer, His hand got covered in lightning and he ran down the wall toward the sand dome, right before he hit he said

"CHIDORI: A THOUSAND BIRDS." He smashed his hand right though the dome.

About a second later I heard Garra's scream of pain from inside the dome and the dome dissolved and Garra was standing there holding his shoulder which was bleeding from Sasuke's attack.

That's when Kankuro, Termai (who somehow is completely healed now, medics maybe?) and their sensei jump in and Kankuro and Termai jump Garra and jump to over the arena wall and run, at this time feathers start falling from no where and Sasuke chased Garra. Something's not right here. I grab the railing in front of me and jump to where everyone is sitting and saw everyone was asleep

"IDIOT THIS IS A GENJUTSU DO SOMETHING."

"All right no need to yell."

Luckily he taught me how to release them before. I lifter my hand held up the index and middle finger and said "KAI, RELEASE!" the feathers disappeared and this is when I took a moment to see what was happening. Ninja's were fighting everywhere like an all out war, I saw sand and sound ninjas fighting Leaf ninjas and that's when I knew what happened, The sand sided with the sound to destroy the Leas village.

In the stands Kakashi and Guy were fighting sound ninja and Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and a ninja dog left the arena from a hole Guy had made when he punched a sound ninja though the wall. I was surprised about this that I almost didn't notice a sound ninja coming toward me with a sword, within a second i had my sword out and stabbed right into his heart with it. He fell to the ground and stopped moving I dropped my sword, I couldn't believe it i had just killed someone, luckily for me I didn't have a guilty conscience, he attacked me, I defended myself and I knew when I agreed to be a ninja this was going to happen.

"Alex!"

I look over to who called my name, it was Kakashi.

"Go and catch up with Naruto and the others quickly." he said before he turned to fight another ninja

"All right." but before I left I looked up at the hokage and only saw a black box around that whole area I hope he'll be okay I thought as I jumped out the hole and went to follow the others.

Chapter 19 End


	20. Chapter 20: The One Tailed Beast

Will Alex be able to catch up to Naruto and the others or will he be too late?

Chapter 20 Start

The village was a disaster, ninjas fighting, corpses everywhere, but nothing I could do now I had to catch up to Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru and soon. I was trying to avoid most of the fighting when I realized that Garra and his team wouldn't stay in the village they would try get away fromthe fighting so Garra could rest, which also means Naruto and the others would have left too, but from which way. Well I could go out and try to see if i can see them anywhere.

"HEY IDIOT PAY ATTENTION!"

I turned and saw a sand ninja coming at me with a sword, I grabbed my sword and defended my self with it.

"You pretty good for a kid."

I smiled "I can do even better." I focused my charka into my blade and caused it to ignite.

He jumped back "You could be trouble better get rid of you now." He did some signs

"Raging Dust Storm Jutsu!"

Dust and rocks started going around me, I closed my eyes a bit to avoid getting dust in them. I couldn't see anything but I knew he was around me somewhere. Knowing he was around wasn't too helpful because the swirling dust put my flaming sword out and prevented me from using a jutsu unless i wanted a mouthful of dust and stones.

I felt something stab into my back "ow!"

"What's wrong can't attack me when you can't see me hahaha!"

I placed my sword back into it's sheath.

"Giving up now? Smart choice."

I put a hand over my mouth "I'm up giving up." I hold my right hand up and make a blast of wind blast through the dust and managed to hit him as well, the dust slowed then fell back to the ground.

"So you broke free of it."

I take my sword out again and take a battle stance, and he runs at me I swing my sword when he gets in range, but he jumps into the air to avoid it, and he holds the sword in a way that will cut me in less I can defend myself, I take my sword and and get ready to defend. The swords hit each other and I get sent to the ground, I try to get up but he's faster and he had his sword pushing against mine again but my back is on the ground and i can feel the back of my blade on my neck.

"You may have some powerful jutsus but my body is stronger then yours, kid."

He was right I felt him pushing my sword against my neck even more, if i couldn't stop him he might push it down on my neck and cutting off my air.

I grab the blade with my other hand and start pushing back harder

"You still have some fight left in you?"

I manage to push his sword a fair distance away.

"You really think you can beat me like this." My eyes go red again and my power starts to increase once more, I push his sword up enough so I am standing again and still pushing him back.

"What the- where did you suddenly get this power from?"

I hit his sword from his hands and thrust mine forward. I hear him choke and look at him and see my sword had hit him right in the middle of this neck, I pull my sword out and he falls over,dead.

My eyes return to normal and it takes its toll on me again I fall to my knees.

Unfortunately for me a sound ninja saw me and started coming towards me and my body was to weak for me to get up and run. He pulled out a kunai and held it up right in front of me.

"What's wrong kid can't get up? Well this will be an easy kill." He brought the Kunai down and I closed my eyes, I guess this is the end.

When nothing happened I opened my eyes and saw another leaf ninja and the Sound ninja on the ground, The leaf ninja looked over at me

"Run!" I nodded, forced myself to my feet and ran towards the village gate.

"YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED YOU KNOW!"

"It's your power that caused that."

"YOUR THE ONE THAT ALWAYS USES IT."

"Does it really matter I'm alive aren't I?

"YOU ALMOST DIED WHICH WOULD HAVE KILLED ME AS WELL."

"Oh well, now leave me alone I have something I need to do."

I arrived at the gates and decided to check the forests and see if there was any signs telling me where they are. The forests around here are thick with trees and very large it would be luck if I could find them. Which should I try first? I thought to myself

"DO YOU WANT ME TO TRACK THEM FOR YOU?"

"You can do that?"

"YES I CAN."

"Why are you offering?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW IF I LET YOU GO IN WITHOUT A WAY TO FIND THEM, WE WILL GET LOST FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG."

"That might have some truth in it. So how are you going to track them?

"IT WON'T BE ME EXACTLY, IT WILL BE YOU."

"How am I going to track them, didn't we just go through this?"

"I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU THE POWER TO SENSE CHARKA SO YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FIND THEM."

"Why didn't you give me it before?"

"NINJA ARE SUPPOSE TO FIGURE THESE THING OUT ON THEIR OWN NOT NEED ANY HELP TO LEARN IT."

"I get it just hurry and give me it."

"FINE."

I stood there for a bit then suddenly I felt the presence of many people and could tell how far some of them were from me.

"How do I know which ones I'm looking for?"

"TRY AND FIGURE OUT HOW FAR THEY HAVE GOTTEN THEN GO FROM THERE."

"...Yeah thanks that's a lot of help."

I started going through the forest trying to figure out which one was Naruto, Sakura's or Shikamaru. Then I felt one of the energy raise up.

"THAT MUST BE ONE OF THEM."

"It might not be, but I am going to check it out."

I went towards the energy but then felt it lower again, but then another one nearby went higher. I was right near it and was behind a tree near there and I peeked past the tree and saw about sound ninja on the ground, not sure if they were dead or just passed out, but i also saw Shikamaru and his sensei Asuma.

"Hey Shikamaru." I said as I walked out from behind the tree

"Alex, why are you here?" he asked

"Kakashi told me to follow you three, which reminds me where are Naruto and Sakura?"

"I stayed behind to stop these guys" he said looking at the ninja on the ground "I failed but luckily Asuma helped and they continued on."

"Which way did they go?"

"That way." he said pointing behind him

"Thanks." I said as I ran off in that direction

I could feel a mix of energy in the direction I was heading in but I couldn't tell how many people were there or who they were but I was guessing that it was who I needed to get to. Then I suddenly stop.

"WHY DID YOU STOP?"

"You don't feel that?"

"YOU MEAN THE INCREASE JUST NOW."

"Not just that the increase isn't normal it feels evil somehow."

"IT IS PROBABLY JUST YOUR FRIEND WITH THE NINE TAILS."

"No if I'm right Naruto and Sakura are not with Sasuke yet, I feel two energies moving which might be Naruto and Sakura so I am guessing something bad is going to happen so we have to hurry."

"THEN YOU BETTER GET A MOVE ON."

I was running as quickly as I could and the two moving energies had stopped moving and I was still quite far away from them. The Charka was raising from the evil one and one other one and I was close to them now. After another five minutes I was just underneath the energies and I put Charka into my feet and jumped right to the top of a tree. I saw Sakura kneeling beside Sasuke who had those black going over his body again and Naruto, but who he was fighting had the evil energy coming from him and half of his body was some sort of sand beast monster. I jumped over to Sakura and that was when she noticed me

"Alex! You startled me."

"Sorry about that, Sakura is that Garra?"

"Yeah but I don't know what happened to him."

"BUT I DO."

"then tell me." I made sure I was not speaking out loud

"MIGHT AS WELL TELL YOU HE IS THE ONE-TAILED BEAST SHUKAKU."

"Kakashi told me there was more then the one Naruto had inside of him, do you know how many there are?"

"THERE IS A TOTAL OF NINE TAILED BEASTS."

"And I only know the first and the nine tailed ones."

"YES BUT YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL THAT GARRA KID SEEMS UNSTABLE SO DON'T TAKE RISKS IF YOU CAN AVOID IT, HE COULD KILL YOU INCLUDING ME AS WELL WITH ONE HIT.

"Okay."

"If you touch my friends again I will kill you!" I heard Naruto say to Garra (by again he means Gaara had already hurt Sasuke.)

Garra looked over at me and Sakura and then a huge hand made of sand flew at us, I dodged it but Sakura got hit and was pinned to a tree by it.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled

"THERE'S MORE THEN THAT." Garra yelled and he made another hand fly fast towards me, Since I had just landed from dodging the other one I had no time to move out of the way, I went to try and duck but it caught my left arm and pinned it to a tree so I was stuck hanging.

Naruto looked back to see Sakura and now me were stuck.

"WHAT HAPPENED I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!" Garra yelled to him

"Naruto! You have to defeat this gut and them me and Sakura will be free!"

"DON'T BE SO SURE, THE HANDS WILL KEEP TIGHTENING UNTIL I AM DEFEATED HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"I'll KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled as he jumped at him.

I was hanging from my left arm and it was starting to hurt now, I tried to pull my arm free but it wouldn't even move and it was going to get tighter, I tried to see if I could shatter it, I focused charka into my right hand and punched it hard, but it just ended with making my hand bloody, there was one more thing I could try to do, I grabbed my sword and slashed at the hand and I heard the sound of metal on metal and the impact forced my sword out of my hand and it fell to the ground. Just great now what can I do?

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL STOP TRYING THE SAND IS HARD AS STEEL."

"And you decided to tell me this now?"

"YOU JUST HAVE TO HOPE YOUR FOX FRIEND CAN WIN."

"He has to win against him for Sakura."

"THE GIRL? WHAT ABOUT YOU? OH DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER?"

I could feel myself blushing "E-Even if I do, look at the hand on her, it is around her chest if it keeps tightening it could crush her lungs and maybe even her heart."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR ARM."

"The worst thing that could happen to me is never using my arm again but Sakura could die."

"I SEE YOUR POINT THERE."

"That's why he was to w- agghh!" I groaned "The hands just tightened"

"THAT PUTS HER IN DANGER TOO."

"I know"

"SUMMONING JUTSU." Naruto yelled

I looked over and saw Garra had transformed completely into the beast and towering over all of us and Naruto was inside a sand dome.

The dome exploded and a giant toad appeared! Naruto was standing on top of it.

Naruto must have had some tough training to be able to do that.

"THAT'S SURPRISING."

"Why?"

"THAT'S GAMABUNTA THE CHIEF TOAD."

"Chief toad! How in the world did Naruto do that?"

"WHO KNOWS?"

The hands tighten again "OW!" I said I looked over at Sakura

"The hands didn't tighten around her that time!"

"HMMM... YOUR RIGHT MAYBE SINCE IT HAS YOU AROUND THE ARM IT IS TIGHTENING FASTER BUT MAYBE IT IS SOMETHING ELSE."

"I don't know but hopefully we all get out of this alive."

I looked up and saw Naruto was on the beast's head and right in front of Garra but sand was holding Naruto's hands so he couldn't do much, I saw Naruto pull his head back and smash it right into Garra's head. The beast started to crumble away and Naruto and Garra fell. I felt the hands starting to loosen.

"Sasuke! Grab Sakura!" The hands crumbled away and I saw Sasuke jump and catch the falling Sakura. I was falling and I instinctively put my left hand under to break the fall a bit and before I could move it I hit the ground and my arm twisted behind my back.

"SON OF A-!" I stopped myself but it really hurt

"THAT MUST HAVE HURT."

"It did very much."

"BROKEN?"

"Huh?"

"IS IT BROKEN?"

I stood up and my left arm just fell to my side "Yup, not just the hand either the whole arm is broken, I can't even move it."

"YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GO TO THE HOSPITAL."

"I plan on it, and hopefully the pain will fade soon too." My arm had broken but I still had feeling in it including the feeling of pain and as I said that I picked my blade up with my other hand.

We returned to the village and found the sand and sound villages had retreated. The leaf had won! We all went to the hospital because Naruto has hurt bad from his battle and I had a broken arm. We walked in and after about an hour or two I had a cast on my arm and Naruto was up already. We walked out of the hospital and saw Kakashi standing there,waiting for us.

"Kakashi why are you here?" I ask.

"You guys...I have something I have to tell you." he said showing a bit of reluctance to tell us.

"What is it Kakashi?" Naruto asked

"Well you guys will have to find out sooner or later."

"What?" I ask getting a bit impatience

"The Third Hokage has died in battle."

Chapter 20 End


	21. Chapter 21: The Akatsuki

The Third Hokage has passed away, How will Alex handle the loss of the person he most trusted in the village. Alex also learns something that will put him in more danger then ever.

Chapter 21 Start

I stood outside of my house, the day was dark and gloomy, perfect for what today was, The third hokage's funeral. I saw Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, all dressed in black same as me walking towards where it was being held as they walked by I joined them. None of us talked on the way, we were all in our own thoughts. We arrived and it seemed we were the last ones there, even Kakashi was there, we all took out spots. Naruto asked Iruka why did he have to die and he answered he allowed himself to die to save the village, and I thought "is that how all the hokages die?" but I didn't ask out loud. I looked up towards where the hokage's coffin was and saw there were just more then one, this is a group funeral for all the ninja that had died protecting the village. The funeral was very depressing and when it ended I just went home. I fell onto my bed and just sat there.

"You really depressed about this aren't you?"

"I didn't say I was depressed."

"You might not have said it but you can easily tell."

"I'm not depressed, sad? A little and a bit angry of whoever killed him but I have a right to feel like this the one I trusted the most and the one who said he would help me get home is dead now."

"Ninjas can't allow there emotions to get the best of them and if you allow them to you can't be a ninja. You need to understand that being a ninja requires you to feel nothing when a friend dies and same for when you kill someone which you have done twice now."

"I have killed two people yes but doesn't everyone have the right to grieve for a friend?"

"Ninjas do not have that luxury."

"Ninjas lose the luxury of being able to grieve."

"You can still be sad about it but you can not let it control you, Ninja most keep their emotions in check."

"I guess you are right, but I will grieve but will not allow it to show."

"That's a bit better I guess"

I realized that was the first time he talked to me without sounding angry but I dismissed that right away.

Knock, Knock someone was at my door, I walked over to open it and once I did I saw it was Kakashi.

"Usually when you arrive here bad news follows, so what is it?"

"The hokage told me if anything happened to him I had to tell you some things."

"All right go ahead."

"First of all he expected you might fail to keep the mark on your shoulder covered so he told me to tell you many people will be after you."

"He already told me that."

"Oh, but he also told me to tell you to watch out for a certain group of people called the Akatsuki, you can tell who they are by the coats they wear, black with red clouds they are always after powerful beings and we think they are after the tailed beasts but you still must be careful."

"The akatsuki, all right I will be careful."

"Okay that's it for now, see ya." and he disappeared.

At this time it was getting late so I just headed to bed.

When I woke up it was 9:30am, I got made myself something to eat then decided I should walk around and see how much damage was done to the village.

I looked around and saw damage was done but not as much as I thought there would have been. Many people were working on repairing it, I couldn't do much with my arm as it is.

I saw Naruto going towards the front gate with a pack on, I called to him,

"Hey Naruto, where are you going?"

He turned "I'm going on an important mission."

"Good luck." I said as I walked away

"Do you know anything about the Akatsuki?" I asked the Elemental beast

"No, I only heard of them today as well."

"That sucks, but at least I know how to spot them."

"Yes, and if you can sense their charka you should stay away from them."

"Your right, if they are after the tailed beasts they must be powerful."

"Yeah, must be."

***2 hours later***

I was still walking around the village at least I was doing something other then sitting around.

"DID YOU FEEL THAT?"

"Feel what?" I asked

"You didn't sense an increase in energy?"

"No I can't feel any at all."

"Some people can mask their presence so you can't put all your trust into the ability."

"All right."

I turned a corner and saw a movement from the corner of my eye, I jumped away from it and turned to see what moved. There were two people standing there. One had blue skin and looked like he had gills on his neck and fish eyes and a wrapped sword on his back, the other had black hair and the sharingan! But most importantly they both had on black coats with red clouds on them. The Akatsuki!

"Itachi?" the blue skinned one asked the other "Can I cut this kid up."

I got into the best battle stance I could with a broken arm

"Kisame, have you forgotten what out leader told us?"

"He told us to find the tailed beasts, but I can still have a little fun can't I?"

"He also told us to keep an eye out for a special someone."

"This kid is him?"

"Yes he is the host of the last living elemental beast!"

"What! The Last LIVING Elemental Beast?"

"Yes you are the host of the last living one the other host died a few days ago."

"If I'm the last one I can't allow you to take it."

"Come with us peacefully or we will have to force you."

"RUN YOU IDIOT WE CAN'T GIVE THEM THE POWER OF THE FIVE ELEMENTS WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY WOULD DO!"

I turned and started running using my charka to increase my speed but they were still much faster and Kisame landed in front of me and Itachi behind now there was no escape.

"So you want to do this the hard way?" Itachi said

"I'm not going to willingly give up to you guys."

"Kisame go ahead and do what ever you need to just don't kill him."

"All right."

I got ready to fight

"You think you stand a chance against me, you even have a broken arm."

I stood still ready to attack.

He suddenly appeared in front of me and smashed my face with his wrapped sword.

I jumped up and could taste blood, one hit and already bleeding...great.

"That's it?" He asked me "You can't even block that slow of an attack?"

That was not a slow move I thought.

I stood up and got ready to attack but he moved quickly and in front of me again I tried to dodge but didn't move fast enough and his sword smashed into my cast and it Shattered! My arm fell uselessly to my side.

"Your arm must have been hurt a lot for it to do that."

My eyes went red.

"Using the Beasts powers huh?"

"GALE FORCE!" I aimed my hand at him and release a massive wave of wind.

When the smoke cleared I saw I damaged the landscape but oh well, but then I realized he was not there.

"I'm behind you." He placed his unwrapped sword on me and pulled it back.

"AHHH!" I fell to the ground and looked at my right shoulder and saw my shirt and skin was shredded

"My sword doesn't cut it sherds. Also your right arm is useless now to." I could still move it but not as fast as before.

"Kisame leave him and let's go!" Itachi yelled

"What WHY?"

"Anbu Black ops." he pointed but I couldn't follow where he was pointing

They ran off and about five seconds later seven ninja landed in the area five of them ran off trying to catch the two and the other two walked over to me.

"Are you going to be okay Alex?" a girl with a cat mask on asked me

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"The third told us about you before he...passed on...we work for him and are highly trained ninja called the anbu black ops and he asked us to watch over you if the Akutsuki decided to enter the village."

My eyes went back to normal and due to the aftermath of the power and the blood I lost I started to feel lightheaded "Thanks..." I said then I passed out.

I open my eyes and the first thing thing I see is a white roof. I try to move and I instantly regret it, as pain shots through both my arms, I groan in pain.

"Alex your awake!"

I look over and see Sakura sitting on a chair "How long have you been sitting there."

"I have been coming to visit you everyday." I didn't like the sound of that

"Everyday? How long have I been here?"

"About two and a half weeks."

"Just because of the cut I got from the sword?" that is when I realized I had another cast on my left arm

"You shouldn't unleash his power if you know you can't even win it will just be putting meaningless strain on your body."

"It might put strain on my body but it also makes me stronger so I will have more of a chance to live longer and for help to arrive."

"I know i just want you to be careful."

"Don't worry I will." The same thing I said to Kakashi and failed.

***2 Days Later***

I got released from the hospital. I'm hoping I won't have to come back here unless it is to get this cast off, but they didn't know how long it would take to heal so I have to come back in about a month. I walked towards the front gate of the village and I saw Naruto, Jiraiya and two girls walk into the village. I stop where I am and wonder who the two girls could be, when Naruto comes over to me.

"Look who I brought back to the village Alex."

"Who are they?"

"The blond one is Tsunade and the other one is her aside and she came to the village to heal the wounded and most importantly to serve as the fifth hokage. Anyway I have to get to the hospital see ya."

Fifth hokage, no it happened to fast I'm in trouble if I can't figure something out quickly.

"What are you panicking about this time."

"Think about it, a new hokage one who knows nothing about you or me, the fact I'm not from this world she might think I'm crazy and not allow me to leave the village for my own "safety" but I need to think of something before she finds out about me one way or the other."

"If she forbids you from leaving the village you can easily disobey her and leave the village behind but that will put you in a bad spot."

"That's why I need to think of something quickly."

***1 hour Later***

"I will serve as the fifth hokage of this village!" Tsunade finished her speech and was rewarded with roaring applause the crowd was starting to get smaller so I decided I should try retreat while I have the chance. After about 2 steps an anbu black op appeared in front of me.

"The Hokage want to see to immediately."

"So I have to go see her now?"

"Yes, if you do not go we will have to take you there."

"I can do it myself thanks." he disappeared

She found out quickly,this really sucks I will have to help she does not try to contain me to this village.

I walked into the hokage's tower and walked to the door I knew well. I knocked.

"Who is it?" a female voice called from the other side

"My name is Alex i was told you wanted to see me."

"All right come on in."

I turned the knob and then entered.

Chapter 21 End


	22. Chapter 22: The fifth Hokage & Betraya

Alex is meeting the new Hokage will his fears come to be reality or has his fears have been groundless, also one of hid friends might be taking a path to darkness.

Chapter 22 Start

I walked into the hokage's office and saw Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and the two girls I saw come into the village before. The blond looked to be in her 20's and had a diamond shape on her forehead and the other one had black haired stood beside her holding a pig.

"Your Alex, Correct?"I nodded

"My name is-"

"Tsunade you are one of the sannin."

"You know quite a bit."

"Why did you call me here?"

"Want to get to the point fine, I have heard somethings about you."

Here it comes I thought "What kind of things." I said flatly

"That you are the host of an Elemental beast."

"You heard right, I am."

"Do you know how many Elemental beasts are left?"

Yes, One." I slapped a hand over my mouth and cursed silently for letting that slip out.

"One? What are you saying?"

"No point in hiding it anymore I got attacked by the Akatsuki and they told me I am the host of the last elemental beast."

-Silence-

"That's more of the reason I should do it."

"...Do what?" She's about to say it

"I think you should stay in the village from now on." She said it

"No!"

"Are you saying you are going to disobey direct orders from the hokage?" She asked standing up

I stood my ground

"This isn't about what you want it is about your safely and the village's safely!"

That made me snap "IF YOU REALLY WANT EVERYONE TO BE SAFE YOU NEED YOU LET ME LEAVE THE VILLAGE SO I CAN FIND MY WAY HOME, BACK TO MY WORLD!"

They all looked at me surprised.

"Alex, what do you mean by your world?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, are you going crazy or what?"Naruto asked

"I am not going crazy, I am from a world completely different from yours."

"Alex what do you mean?" Tsunade asked me

I retold the story I told many times before.

"So you are telling me you are from a world with no ninja, ninja villages or anything like that." Tsunade asked me the same questions I have been asked before, I nodded

"I have to leave the village and try find my way back to my own world."

"Alex, why did you never tell us before?" Sakura and Naruto asked me

"If I told you before I gained your trust you would think I was crazy the only one that believed me right away was..." I stopped for a second "The third hokage."

"You trusted him didn't you?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah he was my most trusted ally and I knew he would do anything to help me get home."

"Alex I will allow you to leave the village and do your missions if you promise me one thing.

"What do I need to promise?"

"You will not get yourself captured and you will always return alive."

"I will."

everyone left and as I was leaving she called me back

"What happened to your arm?

"It got broken in a fight."

"Let me see it."

I moved my arm so she could see better.

She put a hand over it and her hand started glowing green after about 2 minutes she grabbed the cast and broke it off

I pulled my arm back and realized I could move it again "Huh?"

"You can go now Alex."

I walked out wondering what she just did there

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?"

"I was lucky if she decided I would be safer in the village I could have lost my chance to get back home."

"You know it might take a while to find your way home."

"I don't care how long it takes I will find my way home."

***2 days Later at 6:00pm***

I went to visit Sasuke in the hospital an hour and he was there because he tried to fight the same Akatsuki members as me and he lost and him and Naruto ended up fighting on the hospital roof.

Naruto used a new move and Sasuke used Chidori, luckily Kakashi came grabbed both their arms and threw them to the other side of the building where each of there attacks hit a water container.

But that was about an hour ago and now I was heading home after stopping to eat at the raman shop. I saw Sakura walking towards the village gate, I was wondering what she was doing at this time. I decided it might be a good idea if I follow her, but I also didn't want to be caught so I stayed far enough away and followed her all the way to where she was going. She stopped at a bench and before she saw me I jumped into a tree and used the leafs as cover. We waited there for about 3 hours until Sasuke was coming down the path with a pack on his back,where was he going.

As he walked passed Sakura she got up and started talking to him but I couldn't make out the words after a while Sasuke appeared behind Sakura and hit her in the back of the neck and she passed out, Sasuke grabbed her body and placed it on the bench and was getting ready to continue walking when I decided to take action, I jumped out of the tree right behind him.

"Hey Sasuke!"

He turned around "What do you want."

"I want to know why you did that to Sakura and where you are going at this time of night."

"None of your business, now leave."

"It is Sasuke you are my teammate and so is Sakura. Tell me are you going to see Orochimaru.

He stayed silent.

"So you are. Sorry Sasuke but I need to stop you."

"Why do you care, don't you hate me?

"Yes in fact I would be happy if you left and never came back but Naruto and Sakura like you plus I'm a hidden leaf ninja so I have stop you."

"Fine have it your way." He spun around and did a few signs and said "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu."he shot a huge fireball at me I put my hand up in front of me. The fireball hit me right on."

"You should have left when you had the chance." he said

The smoke cleared and I was still standing and not even hurt and my entire arm was covered in steel.

"What is that." He said staring at me

"This is my earth style jutsu it allows me to use the minerals in the ground to my advantage. Sometimes its diamonds and sometimes it could be dirt."

"That was a risky move."

"Here's the best part about this move." the steel on my fingertips started to change and became razor sharp.

"You know that's not good enough to stop me."

"We'll see."

I appeared in front of him and slashed with the steel claw and managed to hit his shoulder. He tried to kick me but I blocked it. I saw there was a bit of blood on my steel claw and realized I had cut him deep enough to draw blood, I smiled.

"Your stronger then I thought." His eyes turned red, the sharingan.

"Taking me seriously now?"

"No, I just need to end this quickly."

I run towards him and try to hit him with the steel again but this time he dodged got behind me and kicked me down to the ground. I got up and took my blade out.

"Fireball Jutsu!" He shot it at me and use my steel hand to stop again but the smoke covers everything around me. I hear a noise coming from somewhere in the smoke I wave my hand and a gust of wind gets rid of the smoke. CRAP! Sasuke did that on propose he wanted the smoke to distract me when he got his chidori ready and he was already rushing at me with it,No tie to dodge I threw my blade off to the side and destroyed the steel on my arm just as he made contact with me. He hit me right in the chest and sent me siding back and finally coming to a stop, I fell to the ground as soon as I stopped.

"You're lucky I didn't have enough speed for a really deep cut, but it should stop you when I leave. Also good move getting rid of any metal near you."

"damn it." I didn't care about swearing anymore I could say what I want.

He started to walk away.

"W-where do you think your g-going the fight isn't over yet."

"Face it you lo-!"

I was standing again and the wound was starting to close, and my eyes were red again

"Your using it's power when did you learn that.".

I appeared in front of him and slammed my fist into his stomach and he fell to the ground

"Don't think your the only one with a hidden power." The curse mark started to spread over his body.

"That's no match for my energy."

"WE'LL SEE." He ran towards me.

He got a kunai from his pouch and tried to hit me with it, I dodged to the side and kicked him to the ground. I raised my hand and get ready to attack. He got up and ran at me again, I moved my hand in an x shape in front of me.

"Double Wind Blade!" Sasuke got two cuts across his chest and flew backwards and onto the ground.

"It's over Sasuke you lose."

His curse mark has retreated and his sharingan was gone as well.

"Now I have to find a way to alert the hokage."

"We can't allow you to do that!" a voice behind me said

Four people landed on different sides of me. One of them was a girl with red hair and was the shortest out of all of them. There was a light haired one but the dark made it hard to see and he looked like he had something on the back of his red. The was one fat one with orange hair. The last one really caught my attention he had black hair tied back but he had 6 arms!

"Who are you guys?" I demended

"We are the sound 4." The girl said

"Sound 4? So your from the sound village, one of the villages that attacked the leaf!"

"Yes we were also there we stopped anyone from interfering in lord Orochimaru's fight against the hokage."

What..these 4 helped kill the third hokage and Orochimaru was the one that killed him...First I'll kill these guys then I will kill Orochimaru!

I pointed my hand towards the girl and shot a burst of flame.

She tried to dodge but got her foot burned.

"You bastard!" Something was going over her body, a curse mark!

She ran towards me and before I could try and dodge she grabbed me by the throat and lifted me of the ground.

"You think you can get away with burning a lady?" She asked me

I was struggling to breath and to pry her hand off my throat.

"I'll show you what happens when you hurt a lady" She raised me higher off the ground then slammed me down into the pavement!

I was stunned from the impact and couldn't move, then she stepped on both of my arms and punched me multiple times in the face.

"The punishment for burning a lady is death!"

"Stop, don't kill him." Sasuke said

"Why not isn't he the one who hurt you as well?"

"Yes but he's stronger then he looks and if he's killed, the village will send strong ninja after you even at this time when they are short of ninja so leave him and let's go."

"Fine." She replied she kicked me in the side hard before she walked away

Then all of them disappeared. I was close if they hadn't come it would have worked. My body hurt everywhere, and I knew the only reason I was still conscious was because I was still using the beast's power. I know I couldn't keep it going much longer and when it stopped I would pass out. Only me and Sakura knows he left hopefully Sakura wakes up soon and tells the hokage or someone finds us and wakes her up. The power disappeared and I passed out with that thought going though my head.

Chapter 22 End

Starting in the next 1 or 2 chapters that's when I get to finally get to use my own Ideas.


	23. Chapter 23: The Nightmares

Sasuke has left the village and Sakura and Alex were both left passed out near the gate of the village. Also Alex has a nightmare but could it be more then a simple nightmare?

Chapter 23 Start

I slowly opened my eyes and the only thing I saw were grey pebbles. I was on the ground and as I tried to lift my self up pain shot though my head and chest. What happened to me? Suddenly all of the memories of the night before rushed back.

"Damn Sasuke." I muttered

I struggled to get to my feet and despite the pain I managed, and that was when I noticed the cut across my chest didn't heal completely and that was the reason my chest still hurt.

I looked over and saw Sakura was still passed out on the bench, I walked over to her and shook her.

"Hey Sakura, wake up." She didn't move "Hey wake up, come on." still nothing happened.

"Hey you there what are you doing?" a voice said coming from my left I turned and saw two male Chunin coming towards me.

"Oh Alex it's you, what are you doing here?" then he turned and saw Sakura passed out on the bench "and what happened to her?"

"Something very bad happened and she won't wake up."

"Let me try." He walked passed me and as soon as he placed his hand on her She jumped up

"SASUKE...huh? What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember Sakura?"

"Alex why are you here and all beat up."

"Sasuke."

"What? Oh yeah Sasuke left the village!"

"What did you say!" the two chunins said in unison

***20 minutes later at the hokage's office***

The Chunin knocked on the door and we walked in.

"Lady hokage we have a problem."

"Why, what happened?" she asked

Sakura walked in front of her desk "Sasuke left the village."

"WHAT!"

Sakura told the story.

"Is that all the information you have?" Sakura nodded

"I still have some." I said from the chair I sat on during Sakura's part of the story

"What do you have."

"Well I followed Sakura and saw all of that happen but I confronted him and we ended up fighting."

"And judging by the state you are in I'm guessing he overpowered you?"

"Nope I defeated him easily the only injury I took from the fight was his Chidori hitting me in the chest, which the beast's power mostly healed now, but after I had Sasuke down and I was trying to find a way to alert you four sound ninja appeared around me. I shot fire at the one girl and she attacked me."

"And she is the one that beat you?"

"Yes but she also had something dangerous...the curse mark."

"The curse mark!"

"Yes and it is likely out of the four she is not the only one that has it.

"All right I will send a team out right away your dismissed.

***1 hour later at the village gate***

The team had assembled and it was, Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Kiba and Neji.

I was standing away from the gate and watching.

"Your doubting them aren't you?"

"A little."

"Only a little?"

"Okay fine I doubt them completely!"

"That's a little harsh aren't they your friends?"

"Yeah, but I personally think they have no chance. Those four with Sasuke were stronger and they have the curse mark as well so yeah."

They left the village in pursuit of Sasuke and I went home ate and decided I should get some rest.

I awoke on the ground in a pitch black room I stood up and looked around

"Anyone here?" I yelled

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard a laughing from somewhere

"Show yourself!"

"I don't need to show myself to you." A deep voice said

"Where is this?"

"You won't need to know WHEN YOUR DEAD!" then from nowhere a spear of shadows flew at me I dodged it but then more flew at me and slashed my arms I kept trying to dodge but they kept hitting my arm.

I woke up drenched in sweat "...just a dream..."

"THAT WAS NO ORDINARILY DREAM YOU IDIOT!"

"What do you mean?"

"LOOK AT YOUR ARM!"

I looked down and saw it was covered in cuts and blood I jumped out of my bed and grabbed some bandages and started wrapping up my arm.

"Go and talk to the hokage."

"Why?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK!"

"Dreams can sometimes do this to a person." I said very calmly

"DO YOU SEE HOW MUCH BLOOD YOU LOST!"

"I can see."

"And your not concerned about it?"

"Not really I have gotten wrose cuts then this before."

"BUT NEVER FROM A DREAM."

"That is true."

"THEN GO SEE THE HOKAGE!"

"I will if I feel like it." I looked at my watch, 9:15am

"YOU BETTER GO."

I stood up took one step then felt dizzy

"Wha—What's wrong why am I so dizzy?" Everything went black and I fell to the ground

I opened my eyes

"Ah crap, not here again." I was in the same pitch black room "Hey Elemental beast you there?" No answer "Fine be that way..."

"Welcome back."

"You again who are you and why am I here?"

"You will learn all in good time, Elemental host."

"Y-You know?"

"Of course I know everything about my victims, Alex McLean."

"Seems so."

"The only way to be rid of me is to defeat me in battle."

"Then let's do this now then I can go back to living without this.." I looked around "Dream I guess it would be called."

"How about you just die now." A spear was coming at me fast

I woke up on my floor I checked my watch and it was 10:15...of the next day.

"There is no way I was out for that long."

"You were now go see the hokage!"

"...Fine you win."

I open my door and see Tsunade's assistant, Shizune.

"Oh Alex, Lady hokage wants to see you."

"All right I was just on my way there anyway."

***15 minutes later in the hokage's office***

"Alex, I want you to go and try help Shikamru and the others, I think they could use some help."

"I can't."

"Why not"

I told her about the dream and then how I passed out and also showed her my cuts

"I see, Alex stay in the village and I will try find something to try and help okay?"

"All right thanks."

I just grabbed the door knob and then I felt lightheaded again but this time it was much worse

"Alex! What's wrong."

I didn't answer but I knew this time I wouldn't be waking up again unless I defeated whoever that voice belongs to. I fell to the ground then all is black.

Chapter 23 End


	24. Chapter 24: The God Solamis

Alex returns to the pitch black area. Will he be able to beat whoever is in there or will he fall to them in their domain.

Chapter 24 Start

I pulled my self off the ground. I looked around and let out a sigh "Man, I hate this place."

I waited for a minute and nothing happened so I shouted "Are you gonna come out or now?"

"Well your back again."

"Not of my own free will."

"If you could have picked, you would have never come back here then I never would have killed you."

"Why do you want me dead anyway."

"I want all strong ninja dead it's my meaning it's my will to live."

"So you kill people just because it gives you meaning?"

"Exactly."

"That's just wrong."

"Well you will soon join the ones I've killed already."

"We'll see."

Shadow spears were shooting at me again I managed to dodge most but still got a few cuts.

"Why don't you show yourself and fight me?"

"If I show myself and fight you like that any slim chance of winning you have will be gone."

"I think my chances are worse if I can't see you and have no idea where any of your attacks will come from."

"Fine, just remember you asked for it."

The floor a few feet ahead of me started moving and then started molding into a shape, I stepped back. The shape rose off the floor and began changing shape again, The shape it was taking looked human. The thing was now touching the ground and the black colour around it started to fade, I started surprised at what stood before me, A knight in black and white (not mixed but like yin and yang) armour, a sword the same colour as the armour and a lance made of darkness.

"This is your true form."

"Yes, it is."

"You don't look as strong as I thought you would."

"Looks can't tell you the strength of your enemy."

"I know that."

"Get ready." He said lifting the lance above his head

I got ready to dodge if he threw it, He trusted his hand with it in it towards me but the lance disappeared.

"What?" I looked around and suddenly felt stabbing pain in my shoulder and fell from the impact of something hitting me. I looked oer to my shoulder and saw the lance sticking out of a bloody hole in it.

***Outside of Alex's..Dream?***

"Alex, are you okay?" Tsunade said as she shook his body hoping to get an answer

"What happened to him?" Shizune asked

"I don't know."

Suddenly a round wound appeared on Alex's shoulder

"What the!"

"Where did that come from."

"I don't know but I going to try and heal it."

Tsunade activated her medical ninjutsu and tried to press it against the wound

"Tsunade what's wrong?" Shizune asked seeing her having trouble

"Something is repelling my charka away from the wound." She tried pushing her hand down with more force and she got blasted away right into a wall."

"Tsunade!"

"There's nothing we can do for him it's up to him now." she said sadly

***Back To Alex***

"Damn it! How did you do that?" I asked as I grabbed he lance and ripped in out "OW"

"I threw it."

"It disappeared!"

"I threw it too fast for you to see."

"That's impossible!"

"Are you going to stay on the ground and die, or are you going to put up a fight?"

Hey I need your help I thought...no response, if you don't help we're going to die...nothing.

"If you trying to talk to your beast, don't bother I knew you might win with his help so I made sure you can't use his powers or talk to him."

"So I'm on my own..."

"Make a move before I do."

I got up took my sword out and ran right at him, and when he was in range I thrust my sword right at his chest. I felt my sword bounce off so I looked and saw his armour didn't even have a scratch. He swung his fist right into my face and sent me flying. I hit the ground hard, I could feel blood running from my forehead, but I was too mad to care.

"Don't you see your sword or anything else you can do can't break past my armour!"

"Don't be so sure about that!"

I do some hand signs and hold my hand above me "Double Wind Blade!" I move my hand through the air in a X shape. I hear the blades hit the armour but no cut, dent or anything appeared on the armour

He raised his sword and slashed it towards and a wave of energy flew towards me I went to dodge but I tripped and fell and the wave hit me right on!

I was smashed in to the ground and my whole body hurt. I looked around my body and saw it was covered in cuts. I managed to get to my feet but my body was shaking.

"You should have stayed down."

"Sh-Shut up." I said weakly

I focused chakra into my hands, feet and the tip of my sword. Hands to increase power, Feet to increase speed and sword to increase sharpness I ran at him full speed and trusted my sword into the armour I heard something shatter and I got blasted back from the impact. I looked up expecting to see the armour broken but I saw him standing there with all of his armour intact, I looked at the ground and saw piece of metal all over the floor.

"Shit!" I realized it was my sword that shattered and was broken all over the floor.

"Too bad your sword broke huh? To bad it doesn't mean much anymore."

He walked up to me and kicked me back.

The kick sent me quite a bit away from him. I knew I couldn't beat him now so I just put my head down and tried to enjoy my final moment of my life.

"A-Are y-you an i-idiot?"

I jumped a bit then realized who was talking

"I thought you couldn't talk to me."

"I can't for l-long so l-listen. E-even without m-me you can still call upon the p-power of the

e-elements."

"How?"

...He was gone

Did I have to say something out loud or do signs? I have to try something.

"Well you have finally given up huh? Oh well guess I can't blame you." He said walking up to me

I got up to my knees.

"Admit your beaten." He said that with a hint of disappointment in it.

I have to try it." I took a deep breath and tried the first thing that went through my head

"Elements

Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Lightning

Grant Upon Me

A Host Of An Elemental Beast

The Power To

Destroy My Enemies!"

My hand moved on it's own pointing towards my enemy then without thinking I shouted

"ELEMENTAL BLAST!" A beam shot right from my hand and blasted me backwards into a wall and the beam hit him directly. Everything disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

I sat there breathing heavily and when the smoke cleared I saw the chest plate in pieces on the floor and the other armour lying on the floor. So I guess he didn't take a form of a human under the armour.

I defeated him, finally I almost dyed tying and I finally did it. I smiled and it didn't fade until I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Good job."

I looked at the armour and saw the pieces starting to move. The helmet was the only piece that lifted into the air and it was where the voice was coming from.

"Y-your not dead? Damn!"

"Don't worry you beat me fair and square and now I will tell you the truth about me."

"The truth?"

"I am Solamis God of opposing forces, In other words yin and yang."

"Guess that explains the colour of your armour and sword. Anyway if your a god why did you bring me here and tired to kill me."

"This was a test to see if you were strong enough to obtain my power."

"Your power?"

"That's right I been fighting strong ninja to try and find someone good enough to take my power but until now no one was able."

"So in other words everyone else who tried is dead?"

"Yes."

"So you have been going around killing ninja just to try and find someone to take your power, a power they might not even want!"

"You don't understand my power is almost limitless I am close to death and this power is to great to be lost."

"That doesn't give you a right to kill people with families and friends!"

"It's too late to worry about that now they're dead and there is nothing you can do to change that!"

"Why did someone have to defeat you to gain the power?"

"They have to defeat me to be able to handle the power."

"Still.."

"I am losing patience do you want the power or not."

"...Fine I'll take so you will stop killing people."

"All right also to pay you back for your broken sword, Take this." The sword he used in battle flew towards me and landed right beside me."

"That is the Yin-Yang sword. Only the one that has my power can use it. It can it is made of a very strong material that is no longer around. It is a very strong sword and once you gain control over my power you will be able to control the sword better."

"All right, by the way what is this power you are giving me?"

"I can't not say."

"So you are saying I am getting a new power I have no idea how to use?"

"You will find out how at some point. I am going to give you my power now and as soon as I do that I shall die, are you ready."

"Yes."

The helmet released a black and white mist then fell to the floor, the mist went over me and I felt relaxed, then stabbing pain went through my body and I blacked out.

I regained consciousness and instantly sat up and realized I was in the hokage's office.

"Alex your awake!"

I looked over and saw Tsunade sitting on a chair beside me.

"Are you okay Alex?"

"I guess." I said despite the cuts I had suffered and still had now.

"You don't look all right."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"All right, if you say so,by the way you have to tell me what happened then you can go home and then you can go home and rest, all right."

I nodded "All right."

Chapter 24 End


	25. Chapter 25: Alex's First Mission

Alex recovered and got sent on a solo mission will he be able to handle it?

This is new this chapter is a lot longer then any with a page count of ten and a word count of 5181

Well enjoy!

Chapter 25 Start

I was standing on a ledge on the side of a mountain, looking out at a whole range of mountains.

"She told me it wasn't going to be easy to find them, but this is just crazy.". I was on a mission to track down a gang of bandits and if needed to get rid of them, but it could take me months to search these mountains and find the one they hiding around. I sense something coming up behind me I calmly grab my sword and swing behind me, I feel an impact and heard the sound of swords clashing. I push my sword towards my enemy and then turn around to see who attacked me.

There standing about two feet away was a kid with a bandana and a face mask on, I could only see his eyes which were filled with hate and the intent to kill.

"Why are you attacking me?"

"Like you don't know!" he says angrily "I'll never forgive you for what you did?"

"What did I do?"

He placed his sword but into it's sheath then took two daggers from his sides and he ran at me.

He was attacking fast, when I blocked one of his attacks another one was already coming. I couldn't beat this agile opponent when he had the advantage of using daggers which can be used faster then a sword. I jump back a little and when he comes towards me I kicked one of his daggers out of his hand, place my sword back and grab the dagger out of the air and make a quick slash towards him and hitting his other dagger out of his hand and off the ledge. He moves back and takes his sword out and I throw the dagger I'm holding away and take out my sword again.

"There's no way you can beat my sword with that one you know?"

"Shut up! I'm gonna kill you all you damn bandit."

So that's why he's attacking me.

"I'm not a bandit!"

"Stop lying!"

He ran towards me with his sword poised to strike.

When he got in my range I said "Fine looks like your have to learn the hard way." I bring my sword down hard. My sword cut right through his and not only that it also left a cut across his chest. He staggered back, then collapsed. I pulled the mask off of him so I could tell how old he was and saw he could be no older then 12 years.

"What could bandits have done to him to make him want revenge?" I asked myself out loud as I bandaged his cuts?

"Why are you helping him he tried to kill you."

"First of all, He's just a kid and second of all he attacked me thinking I was a bandit."

"Maybe with you were wearing your head band this would not have happened."

"I took it off just in case we run into the bandits, if they saw the hand band they would attack instantly,"

***3 Hours Later***

Since it was late now and the kid didn't wake up yet I had no choice but to camp where I was for the night. After about another 25 minutes the boy started to stir, I walked a little closer to him and he opened his eyes and tried to jump up but fell right back down.

"Be careful or your wound will reopen." I said walking away from him

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Why would I?"

Because nothing but a goddamn dirty-"

He stopped when I turned around and tapped my hand band, which I now had on.

"Your a leaf ninja?"

"Yes I'm here to find the gang of bandits, the same one you took me as a member for."

"Sorry it's just that no one except the bandits are up here."

"It's fine just be careful."

"All right."

I sat down near the edge of the ledge we were on.

"By the way you can stay here or you can go on with what you were doing which is it?"

"Is it okay if I stay here?"

"Go ahead. I thought you would say that since you are after the bandits as well. And since we are both working towards the same goal I will help you."

"Thanks."

"What's your name?"

"It's Shin. What's yours?

"Alex."

"Oh yeah here." I tossed his sword to him "I managed to fix it with my earth style."

"Thanks, this sword means a lot to me."

"Why?"

"Because, it was my dad's." He says sadly

From the way he said was I knew his dad passed away "Oh"

All of a sudden I feel four sources of energy coming towards us.

I jump up "Enemies, most likely bandits if so try and control your self." He nods

after another minute four people appeared in front of us.

"Why are you on this mountain?"

"Mountain climbing." I answer

"These are our mountains if you want to be on them you have to pay a toll."

"Your bandits I'm guessing?"

"Yes we are and if you don't-" He stopped and looked at me closely then took out a kunai from pouch.

"Your a ninja!" He shouted

Dang it, I forgot I had my hand band on still oh well

"Yeah I'm a ninja that was sent here to take care of you bandits, but there has to be more then just you four."

all four surrounded me with kunais in hand.

"It's obvious you guys are just a scouting party, and I can't waste my time with you." My eyes go red and I do some signs then place my hand on the ground "Electric Field!" all at the same time there bodies started convulsing like they had just been hit with a lightning bolt.

All of them fell and stayed there.

"What did you do?" Shin asked

"Sent electric current into the ground and shocked them with it." My eyes had changed back.

"Y-you brat."

"Still alive?"

"Y-your never beat our boss."

"We'll see."

"They telling the truth, ninja." a female voice said and a girl with purple hair,cold blue eyes and with a dagger at her side appeared

"Are you their boss?"

"No, I am Yumi right hand to Jou-shi."

"Cool, I get to eliminate the right hand of the bandit boss right away."

"Your a little too confident."

"So I shouldn't be?"

"You won't be able to beat the boss let alone me." she said changing the subject

I pulled out my sword "Ready when you are."

She shrugged her shoulders "Don't say I didn't warn you."

I get ready to attack and then she disappears and reappears behind me.

"It's over."

No sooner did she say that cuts appeared all over my body

"Agh! What did you do."

"I can travel faster then you could ever dream of, you will never be able to hit me."

She went over to the four bandits and did a few signs and they disappeared "See ya" and she was gone.

"Alex are you okay?" Shin asked coming up to me

My body was covered in cuts but they were not deep enough to kill me "Yeah I'll be fine." I knew the beast would have them healed in a bit.

"By the way what did the bandits do to you." As soon as I asked that I saw pain and sadness show in his eyes "You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"Can we head to my village tomorrow?"

"Which way is it?"

He pointed deeper into the mountains "It's farther in the mountains and it's the same way you were heading."

"I guess so but for now we have to sleep."

***The next day***

"How far is it from here?"

"About 20 minutes."

We were getting ready to head to his village.

"All right let's go."

"Alex?" Shin said

"Yeah." I said as we were walking

"D-do you still want to know what the bandits did to me?"

I stopped walking

"I told you, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I think if you are going to help me you should know."

"If you want go ahead but we have to keep moving as well."

We started walking again.

"Here goes." He started "My village has been in the mountains for a very long time and I was living with my dad, my older and my mother, My dad and older brother were ninja and they were teaching me how to be one. Then the bandits came and told everyone in town that from now on this mountain and the village belonged to them and anyone that tried to fight back would be killed. So for a while no one tried anything but things started getting worse, they kept coming into the village and wrecking houses, beating people for no reason, stealing, they wouldn't stop so my dad and brother decided to come up with a plan to get rid of them." He paused for a second. I thought to myself I think I know how this is going to end. "Somehow they caught wind of it and attacked us during the night and not only a few they all came to the house that night and smashed down the door. My dad and older brother were strong but not nearly enough to fight the whole gang. My dad and brother feel from exhaustion, and when my mom tried to help them the boss kicked her to the ground. What happened next was the worst part. They killed my mother, my father and my brother all in front of me and they forced me to watch..."

"Wow...I'm sorry about that." that was all I could say

"They left me alive on purpose just to make me suffer!" He said with voice cracking with sadness.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me

"Don't worry we'll get them back for that, I swear it!"

He nodded and we continued to walk.

When I said I was going to get them back I meant it I hated it when people do stuff like this to a kid, Torture, Killing, anything like that even in my world when I heard about that on the news I wished the bastard that did that would just burn in hell, and annoyed I could not do anything about, maybe that's why I wanted to become a police officer, but this time I have a chance to do something about and I was going to do it.

We arrived at the village and I saw it had been destroyed.

"All of this if from the bandits almost all of the buildings are burned to the ground." Shin said

"I see..."

"SHIN! IS THAT REALLY YOU?" A voice said

I looked to see where the voice was coming from and saw a mid-age man coming towards us when he reached us he grabbed Shin and hugged him

"I told you not to go away from the village it's to dangerous with those bandits!"

"Let Me Go! I told you I was going to avenge my family." Shin shouted tying to get out of his grip

"I promised your father if anything happened to him and your family I would watch over you." He said letting Shin go.

He looked up and for the first time noticed me standing not even a foot away

"Who are you?" He asked

"I'm Alex a ninja from the hidden leaf."

"Why are you here?"

"I have been given a mission to defeat the bandits that have there hideout somewhere in these mountains.

"I'm going to the place." Shin said as he walked off

"You won't be able to beat them." The man told me

"Why not?"

"Two powerful ninja died tying to save their family."

"I heard the story."

"You did...you mean Shin told you?" I nodded

"He never likes talking about it...I guess he trusts you."

"He knows I'm strong he saw me fight take four bandits out in only a few seconds."

"WHAT YOU TOOK OUT FOUR BANDITS IN LESS THEN A MINUTE!" His shouting attracted the attention of the other villages around, they all ran towards us and gathered around me.

"Is it true you did that?"

"Can you defeat the rest of the bandits for us?"

"Please save us!"

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" The man shouted

Everyone was quiet.

"Sorry about that...Alex was it?" I nod

"I should introduce myself I'm the mayor of this...village if you can still call it that."

"I see."

The mayor told the villages why I was there and they seemed happy about and then went back to their work tying to rebuild some buildings.

"You only beat four of the scout bandits right?"

"Yeah."

"That's really good all the bandits are very strong but only physically."

"I did meet another one that went by the name Yumi."

"YUMI!" His shouting again make the villagers interested and they came over to hear what I had to say

"Yeah but she managed to cut me without me even seeing her."

"That's why she's called Light-speed Yumi by everyone in the village, but you were lucky usually anyone that is an enemy to her she kills instantly."

"She didn't seem strong just fast."

"That is what she's best at."

"I guess so."

"By the way...I think I should tell you a bit about Shin. " He said sadly and at this the villagers walked away.

"What about him?"

"Right now do you know where he went?"

"No."

"He is at his family's grave."

"...Oh"

"Think an 11 year old forced to watch his family killed before his very eyes."

So he is 11 not 12 not far off.

"I can't."

"Losing his family at a young age...the villagers and I are his only family now."

"At least he has someplace he can call home right?"

The mayor smiled "Yeah as long as we live he can call this place home."

"You know he's not going to let me leave easily unless he's with me?"

"I know so I have one request...Please make sure he comes back safe."

"I'll do my best."

"Ready to go Alex."

"Yeah."

We were heading out after the mayor told me where there hideout is.

"Make sure you stay safe both of you." The mayor told us, we both nodded.

We had about an hour before we got to there hideout.

"Alex I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Please when we get there, let me kill the leader he's the one that killed my family."

"Your not strong enough to defeat him,"

"But-"

"Let me finish, your not strong enough but I will allow you to get the finishing strike on him, deal?"

"Deal!"

We arrived outside of their hideout which was a cave.

"We have be careful Shin, they might have traps set up."

"Right"

We went through the cave taking careful steps making sure we didn't activate traps. The further we went the darker it got we kept going and after a while we couldn't see.

"Shin you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful just place your hand on the wall and follow it."

After a while we saw a ray of light and we walked towards it. When we reached it I looked around the corner of it to see if there is anyone there. I look and see around 150 Bandits in the huge open space! I quickly hide back around the corner.

"Alex, what's over there." He asked softly

"I'm pretty sure all the bandits are there..." I responded in the same tone

"WHO EVER IS THERE COME OUT NOW!" A booming voice from the room called

"Dammit. Shin wait here." He nods

I walk around the corner and see all of them looking at me. A big tall bandit is standing in front.

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS HERE!"

"Boss that's him." One bandit said from the crowd "The one that beat us!"

"IS THIS TRUE YUMI?"

She appeared out of nowhere "Yes Jou-shi that is him."

"HAHAHAHA YOU DEFEAT MY MINIONS AND THEN COME WALKING HOME INTO MY DWELLING? YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH DON'T YOU BOY?"

"You'll see I won't be the one dying today." I say as I pull my sword out

"GO YUMI!"

I get ready, but she went right past me and grabs Shin! She's holding him by the neck and has her arm over his mouth.

"Let him go!"

"Drop your weapon!"

If I drop my weapon what are they gonna do, but if I don't they kill him.

"Hurry up before I snap his neck." I drop my sword and then a bandit throws handcuffs to me.

"Put them on." Yumi demands

I took them and placed them on my wrists. Yumi puts a pair on Shin as well.

"Follow me prisoners." A bandit said and walked into a tunnel.

We followed him and he lead us to a dungeon and opened a cell and made us get in.

"Have fun." He walked away laughing.

"I'm sorry Alex, if I wasn't here none of this would have happened."

I looked at him and smiled "Don't worry about it we're find a way out." My pulled my wrists apart to test the handcuffs "The handcuffs are not going to be easy to break."

"Even if we do get out you can't even beat Yumi."

"I can, the first time she caught me off guard."

"You won't be able to catch her she's too fast."

"If I'm faster I will be able to."

"Could you become faster then her?"

"I think so but for now we have to get out of here."

"How?"

"I might have an idea." I stood up and walked away from him.

"What are you doing."

"You'll see."

I ignited my hands for the first time in a while and I was focusing more and more into my hands.

"Oh! Your tying to soften the metal with heat."

"Yeah but it doesn't seem to be working. I guess I have to try this." I ficus my charka in a way that make the thin shied around my hand disappear, this way it would be stronger but it hurts.

"Ah!"

"What are you doing?"

Once the pain was almost unbearable I pulled my wrists apart and the cuffs broke right off. I stopped my charka flow and the fire disappeared. I looked at my hands and saw they were black from the fire.

"Are you okay Alex?"

I grabbed a kunai and started working on his

"Yeah I'm fine, but without my sword it's harder to break this off."

Finally they broke off, and Shin started rubbing his wrists "They were tight."

"I walked over to the cell door, made my eyes turn red and broke two bars right off to make an opening we could fit through "Let's go."

We went back up the tunnel we went down and I peeked around the corner and saw Yumi off to the side holding my sword and the other bandits were near the the middle of the room.

"How are you gonna beat her?"

"Watch." I bit my thumb hard enough to make it bleed and I moved my hair away from my forehead, Then drew the shape of a lightning blot on my forehead of my own blood.

"...What will that do?"

"Watch." I said again

I disappeared and the sword disappeared from Yumi's hands and she jumped up "What?"

I reappeared in front of her holding my sword.

"How did you get out of the cell?" She said surprised, her voice caught the attention of the others and they turned around. I heard angry shouts from the bandits as they all came towards me.

"YUMI HOW DID HE GET OUT!" Jou-shi shouted.

"I don't know sir but allow me to handle this problem."

"FINE BUT MAKE IT QUICK!"

"You have no chance against me and you knew I would be here so, why are you here?" Yumi asked

"I still have my mission, and a ninja would die to complete a mission, plus I don't plan to lose."

"Well sorry but I'm going have to ruin your plans."

She ran towards me and with my increased as well I could move fast enough to intercept her. When she went her faster and went to cut me with her dagger I grabbed her arm, and she let out a gasp.

I smiled "I can stop you now." I jump and kick her right in her side and sent her smashing into a wall.

"Yumi actually got hit!"

"How did he do that?"

She pulls herself up and dusts herself off "That hurt, how did you manage that?" Then she noticed the lightning bolt on my forehead which was glowing head since I was now using it's effect "I see that is how you are moving so fast."

"Yeah."

"Alex Mclean you are pretty strong."

I was surprised after she said that "How did you know my name."

"I know a lot about you. Alex Mclean the host of the last living elemental beast."

"What?" She took my surprise as an opportunity moved in front of me and punched me in the chest I fall back then flip back and land on my feet.

"How do you know this about me?"

"I have my sources but also." She threw a ball of paper at me "That too."

I stared at the paper that was at my feet.

"YUMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I think he needs to know about it, before he dies. Why are you not picking it up?"

"As soon as I reach to pick it up your going to take that chance to attack me again."

"Just pick it up."

I do a hand sign and the earth under the paper rises to hand level I snatch the paper off of it and it goes down again.

Keeping an eye on them I unfold the paper and look at and and let out a gasp, on it is something I didn't even think would happen.

Wanted:

Alex Mclean The Elemental Ninja

Dead or Alive

Reason:

Future threat to many criminals and is the

host of the last elemental beast

Drop-off:

Secret

Reward:

150,000,000, Yen

"That's right Elemental ninja your being hunted by head hunters and criminals now and whoever defeats you will get reward." Yumi shouted

The only thing I liked about this was the title.

"So this has the information about the last elemental beast."

Yumi ran at me when I was distracted and she moved fast enough to get me badly she was past me then I felt the pain and fell flat to the ground. I had a cut from one side of my chest to the other, my side had a gash in it and my forehead was cut other then those wounds there were just little cuts over my body.

"Alex!" Shin shouted as he came out of his hiding spot.

Yumi grabbed him around the neck again "He can't help you now, You should have known after we killed your family that we were too strong."

"ALEX YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" Shin shouted "YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME. ALEX!"

I has on the verge of blacking out but I was struggling to not black out but it was hard. I couldn't call upon the beast's power as weakened as I am. Wait! The other power that "He" gave me. I just need to know how to use it, just as I finished that thought my left hand grabbed a kunai from my pouch, without me actually moving it

"What the."

Then my left hand stabbed the kunai in to my right palm."

"OW!"

"ALEX WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"He is hurting himself now." Yumi said laughing

Then my hand moved the kunai in a circle cutting my hand badly in the process, then once it did that it went out the middle of the circle then then my hand twice then my left hand dropped the kunai and fell to the ground. I lifted my right hand up and saw that a symbol was craved into my hand. Yin and Yang!

The mark started glowing then my wounds were gone and I was standing. And a black and white energy was going around me and My body was overloaded with power!

"What the..." Yumi muttered

"You don't know when to die do you." A bandit said running at me

I turned towards him and within a second my sword was out and he was cut in two.

The cave went silent.

I turned towards Yumi

"Stay there or I'll kill him!"

"Put him down." I said

"No drop your weapon then I wi-"

I was in front of her before she could react and I slashed across her eye with a kunai!

She instantly dropped Shin and fell to the floor shouting in pain.

This power was making me merciless.

I looked at the other bandits and they are stepped back.

"COWARDS GO AND ATTACK!"

All the bandits obeyed and ran towards me with weapons out.

I put my hands in a sphere shape in front of me and said

"Hell Of Lightning!" and Lightning flew everywhere from my hands and hit all the bandits except the boss and the now quiet Yumi. All of them fell to the floor. Dead.

"Alex..." Shin said worried

"Your the last one." I said looking at Jou-shi

"YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN THEM BUT I'M WAY STRONGER!"

I switched my sword to my right hand from the left and it started to transform it wasn't in the shape of a broadsword like it was the handle became thinner and the blade became slimmer and curved, it changed to the shape of a katana.

"NEAT TRICK!" Jou-shi said running towards me.

I held one hand up "Elemental Blast!" and a multicoloured blast released from my hand and hit him in the chest and knocked him down.

I walked over to him and held my sword over him and brought it down towards his throat. I stopped as it was touching his throat.

"I would love to have you die by my hands but I promised the death blow to someone else, Shin come over here." Shin came over. My left hand moved again and touched the cut ,that until now was bleeding a huge amount even for the size of the cut, and drew a symbol on my wrist under my right hand and then the cut healed. I fell to the ground from blood loss I was guessing.

"Shin finish him." I said standing he nodded, He held his sword over his heart then brought it down.

The life left Jou-shi eyes and his head fell to the side.

"Mission accomplished." I said

"YOU BASTARDS!"

We both turned and saw Yumi standing, one hand over her slashed eye and one hand on a glowing dagger.

"YOU MURDERED MY ALLIES, MY BOSS. NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She threw the dagger and I didn't even see it until it landed right into Shin's chest.

He let out a choking sound and fell backwards.

"You bitch!"

I ran at her and with one swift slash cut her head clean off her shoulders. As I ran back to Shin I picked up my wanted poster.

I grabbed Shin and ran out of the cave and towards the village, he was still breathing but only faintly also he was coughing blood, He needed medical care now!

"A-Alex." I heard him say weakly.

"Don't talk save your energy."

"Alex we both know I'm gonna die."

I stopped. It was true I knew he was dead the moment the dagger hit him, it was to close to his heart.

"Let me give you my final word."

"Okay."

"I J-just want to thank you for h-helping me and please tell the mayor I-" He cough blood again

"Tell him you did your best to save me and not to blame himself or anyone else and now I can go back to my family. Alex Thank you..." and with that his breathing slowly came to a stop.

I started walking again with a sadness weighted heart.

When I reached the entrance to the village the mayor was waiting there and when he saw I was holding Shin he fell to his knees weeping.

He was buried right beside his family, just where he would have wanted to be.

I told the mayor his final words

"I don't blame myself, you, or anyone else, I know you did your best, but at least now he can be with his family again."

"Yeah..." I didn't know what else to say "I better head back now."

"All right be sure to come visit I'm sure Shin would like it to."

"Don't worry I'll be back." and with that I started my walk back to the village with a weighted heart but I knew that this is what ninja always had to go through when a comrade died in action.

Chapter 25 End


	26. Chapter 26: Alex's Second Mission

Alex Returns to the village and is told Naruto and the others are back from their mission and is also told he has to go on a another solo Mission.

Chapter 26 Start

I have just walked through the gates of the leaf village.

"Hey, your been quiet since you left that town."

"I have nothing to say."

"You better not start acting the way you did when the third died."

"Don't worry I understand ninja have to be prepared for this."

"You better."

I made my way into the hokage's building and walked to the office door and knocked.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice said from the other side, I opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, it's you Alex how did the mission go."

"All the bandits were eliminated."

"Good job Alex." She said smiling

"I also have some bad news."

"What is it?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on her desk "That."

She picked it up and looked over it.

"So you found this while fighting the bandits?"

"Yes."

"So your being hunted now because your a threat to Criminals?"

"By headhunters it seems."

"If I tell you to stay in the village what will you do?"

"Disobey your orders."

"I thought that is what you would say."

"I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Can you teach me some medical ninjutsu."

"Why do you want to learn it?"

"I think if I had some knowledge of it, it would help on my missions with someone gets hurt."

"A healer needs a gentle touch, you don't have that because you are a fighter."

"I can't learn even a bit?"

"Maybe you can learn some simple first aid-stuff but that is about it."

"Oh..."

"By the way Naruto and the others have returned from their mission."

"And?"

"Sasuke has been lost."

"I see. How hurt are they?"

"Naruto is in the hospital with some wounds, Kiba and akamaru are there too for the same reason, Shikamaru only has a broken finger and Neji and Choji are in critical condition."

"The other three fine then?" She nodded

"You should go visit them."

"I will." I said as I left

"Why do you need medical jutsu?"

"Why do you think?"

"Feeling bad for that kid?"

"I'm annoyed I let him die but nothing could save him when that dagger hit him but if I learn Medical ninjutsu I will be able to help people later."

"You can't save someone in the middle of battle."

"I know that."

I arrived at the hospital and asked what room Naruto was in and then I headed to his room.

I walked in and saw Sakura sitting on a stool beside his bed and he was all bandaged up.."

"Alex." Naruto said as I walked in

"Hey you two."

"Naruto looked down "I failed."

"I heard."

"I couldn't stop him no matter what I tried."

"Don't forget Naruto, me and Sakura tried to stop him too there was no stopping him once he made up his mind."

"I know that but still, there should have been something I could have done."

After I left the hospital an Anbu appeared in front of me.

"Let me guess. Tsunade has a mission for me?" She nods then disappears

"Wonder what my mission is this time." I headed towards the hokages building.

"Hey!"

"Yeah."

"I forgot to ask before how did you know cutting yourself would unleash that yin-yang power?"

"I didn't my hand moved on it's own."

"Really?"

"Yes, what would I get out of lying?"

"Nothing I guess."

"That power is amazing it felt like it was endless, all my wounds healed and that I could keep fighting forever."

"So there's no downside?"

"Every power has a downside, like I get your power but you live inside of me."

"What is it's downside?"

"The wound I have to inflict on myself bleeds more then it should and I become merciless."

"Yeah I noticed you were not holding back even a bit you were intent on killing them."

"Not to mention if I keep it active enough long enough I could pass out from blood loss and then not be able to stop it or if I don't pass out when I do seal it I'm weakened from the blood loss."

"So the cons out weigh the pros?"

"That's not what I'm saying, just that the move should only be used to end a battle or with allies near by."

"Do you have any control of yourself when you use it?"

"I only have enough self control to seal it when the battle is done, Why?"

"If you didn't any allies near you might be in danger as well."

"Oh.."

I arrived at the hokage's building and walk into Tsunade's office.

"Oh Alex your here, good."

"So you have another mission for me?"

"Yes, I know you just got back from one but we have a shortage of ninja even more now that 5 of them unable to take any on right now."

"All right what is it?"

"You must go to a village near the border of the land of fire and you will be required to cross it into the land of wind,home of the sand village, but that's all the letter we got said so you have to go to the village and find a person named, Masami and ask her for the details of the mission if it seems like an S rank or an A-rank come back to the village and get back-up all right?"

"Yeah."

"Alex also wear this." She placed a black cloak on her desk.

"Why?" I asked as I picked it up

"If you are being hunted wearing it might cover who you really are."

"Thanks."

"All right then you may go."

I placed the cloak on and noticed it cover my whole body and face so there was no way anyone would notice me just from a poster. There was a few buttons on the front of the cloak which were meant to hold it shut I guess. I decided I better get going.

I left the village about and hour ago and it was going to take me another 2 or 3 hours to arrive at the village, quite a long walk.

"Why would the client not give all the details?" I asked myself out loud

"Who knows?" The beast answered ignoring the fact I was talking to myself

"A client should give all the details with they want their mission done quickly because then the village has no idea what the ninja are going to face which makes it hard to rank it."

"True but I'm sure they have their reasons."

"Hopefully."

***2 1/2 hours later***

I arrived at Kyoto(Ki-o-toe) village, where the client resides. The village was quite small and only had at most 25 houses. I walked into the village and it seemed everyone was staring at me with hate in their eyes. I had no idea where the house I had to go to was so I decided to ask somebody. I walked up to a man on a bench.

"Do you know where Masami's house is?" I asked

He looked up at me and sneered "Find it ya self, jerk." He said

I wasn't surprised by his reaction, I mean everyone in the village seemed like they hated me. Since I didn't think anyone would tell me I decided I would have to knock on every door and ask for Masami. I started with the one closest to the entrance to the village. Not the right one. After I knocked on about 5 more and still not right, I started to walk to the next one when I sensed something behind me. I swung around and grabbed an axe a few inches from my head, I looked at the one holding the axe and he knew he was in trouble, he let go of the axe and fell to the ground begging "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me please don't kill me!" I threw the axe to the ground and continued on.

I knocked on the next door and a middle aged woman with hazel bloodshot eyes opened it.

"Are you Masami?"

When I said that we fell to her knees and like the man started begging but not for the same thing.

"Please I'm sorry I don't have the money just please don't hurt them they're all I have now, please!" She bowed her head to the floor

"...Why is everyone so afraid of me?" I asked as I took my cloak hood off.

She looked up and her eyes widened "A leaf ninja...did the village send you?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm here about a missi-"

"Please come in!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her house and told me to sit down at the table in the middle of the main room.

"So I'm guessing you are Masami?"

"Yes I am." she said taking a seat across from me.

"Why were you scared of me before you knew who I was, and not to mention all the others in this town."

"A village of rouge ninjas live just over the border in the land of wind and they come every so often."

"Across the border? Does this have something to do with the mission?"

"Yes it does."

"I think I have an idea of what you want me to do, but can you explain it in detail?"

"I'm telling you it is not to destroy their village, One ninja can't do it alone."

"Then what is the mission?"

"They have recently been demanding money from us or they would do things we would not enjoy."

"Like?"

"Rob people, Kidnap people,...Murder, stuff like that."

"Did they do any of this yet?"

"When they learned a lot of people were poor here they decided they would do something different."

"What did they do?"

She started crying "They kidnapped two people and demanded the whole village give the money to the main victim and then they would release them."

"That's why you said what you did when you answered the door. Who are the two they kidnapped?"

"My two nine year old twins!" She started crying even harder and place her head on the table. I felt something I felt before, recently too, I was feeling the same thing I felt when Shin told me his story. They were getting kids that have nothing to do with anything involved in this and what's worse is they are only nine and were taken from their mother and village.

I stood up "Don't worry I will save them."

She looked up at me with tears going down her face "Please save them, when they took them...Their screams, their tears!" She continued crying.

I waited a bit until she calmed down.

"I need to know as much as I can about the ninjas."

"They all wear black cloaks very much like yours, which is why I mistook you as one."

"Not to mention the other that tried to cut my head in two."

"Huh?"

"In the village some guy with an axe tried to kill me."

"I think you mean Rud, he's a lumber jack."

"That would explain the axe."

"Back to the point, they have a stronghold about 5-6 hours away from here to the north, they attack anyone that is not one of them,your cloak might help you sneak in."

"Is that all you know."

"Yes I'm sorry."

"Don't be you were a big help." I said as I stood up

"WAIT! You can't fail they warned me with I asked any ninja for help they would...Kill me and my kids..."

That increased my anger even more "I won't fail don't worry."

"Before you go here." She handed me a plastic bag "When you save them please give them these clean clothes, they have been gone over a month so I think they could use them..."

About 30 days forcibly taken from their home... "I will don't worry." I told her as I put the bag in my backpack I brought on missions.

We both leave the house and people start to stare at me with hate but as soon as they see my head band they realize why I'm there. She takes me to the back entrance to the village and tell me which why I have to go,Which is just a huge open barren desert...great. I nod and just as I'm about to I hear a voice.

I turn around and see axe man coming towards me.

He grabs me in a bone breaking embrace "Please save those sweet kids!"

I push away from him and get out of his grip "Don't worry I will."

"Sorry I got a little carried away, Oh and sorry about the whole tying to kill you thing. I thought you were one of those dirty bastards!"

"I understand, don't worry about it."

"Oh, when you get the chance give one of the bastards a punch for me ok?"

I nod and start walking towards my next destination.

Chapter 26 End


	27. Chapter 27:The Powers Awaken & The Twins

Alex heads towards the rouge ninja village, what troubles will get in his way and will he be able to get out once he's in?

Chapter 27 Start

The whole way to the rouge ninja village was a dry, dusty desert and the sun was beating down with no mercy but I kept walking. I still had my cloak on but I had the hood down.

"Put your hood on."

"Why?"

"It will block some of the sun's heat and what if you come across one of the ninja?"

"I think I will notice them before they see me."

"You "THINK" that's not good enough."

"If I put it on will you be quiet?""

"Maybe."

I lift my hood over my head "Happy?"

"Yes."

Not even 5 minutes after I saw something black moving far in the distance. As I got closer I noticed I it was moving too, as I got even closer I realized what it was, A rouge ninja, I knew because he was wearing a black cloak just like mine and he was coming from the way I was headed. I decided I would just try to walk past him and hoped he ignored me as well.

He had reached me and as we started to walk by each other he started to speak and I froze

"Did you just come from Kyoto village?" He asked stopping beside me and turning to face me

"Yeah, I did." I said turning toward him as well

"Why were you there?"

"I was checking to see with that woman had the money for her kids."

"That's is why I'm headed to the village so tell me the true reason you were there!"

Damn...I didn't know what to say... "Fine I will tell you."

"Go ahead."

I grabbed the kunai and thrust it towards him and it stabbed right into his heart.

"I went there to get my mission." I said

His body fell soundlessly to the ground.

"Whew...That could have been bad."

"Good thing I told you to place the cloak hood on."

"Whatever."

I saw the outline of the village a little further, but I would need to get closer to find out how well defended they were. When I got to the gate I looked around and saw the village was big and finding the twins would be no easy job but it was only defended by three ninjas at the gate. I walked past them without a word. Was I was looking for a place where they might keep them a ninja ran up to me.

"We need you on video watching duty now." He pointed towards a small building and then ran off.

"That might be helpful." I said to myself opening the door and walking in. Inside their were two chairs and a lot of monitors security rooms always had. In one of the chairs was a ninja and he motioned for me to sit in the other one. I was looking around a lot as I made my way to the other chair

"Are you new here?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah a little."

"Don't worry your learn quickly." He started showing me how to control the monitors and what buttons to press to do stuff but all I cared about was finding out where the twins were.

"The best part about this job is we get to see how the jailers torture and torment the prisoners,"

I did my best to hide my disgust of him "Cool."

"And this is the best time because this is around the time when our "Special guests" get their treatment."

He pressed a few buttons and all the screens changed to focus on one cell with a jailer in front of it but the camera was not able to see into the cell.

"What wrong all cried out? No m ore tears for your mommy who misses you so much." The jailer started "Every time we go there she begs us to not hurt you, doesn't that make you sad?" there was no noise from the cell. "What ever see you two later."

"Are the two in their twins?" I asked

"Yeah from Kyoto village two nine ye-" I cut him off by plunging my kunai in to his chest, just like the other one it hit his heart and he fell to the ground silently.

"Wow! Your not holding back this time are you." the beast asked me

"I don't enjoy it when people involve kids in something they have nothing to do with." I responded pressing a few buttons tying to see what else these bastards have done to the poor kids. Finally I managed to locate the videos of the last months and since I knew I didn't have the time to watch them all from start to finish I had to skip to the main parts of the video.

After I had seen most of the things they had put the kid through I wanted to kill all of them. They kept teasing them saying stuff about their mom, giving them false hope, opening the door then closing it and more. I noticed none of the videos showed the two kids but from how they were teasing them there was no doubt it was them. I got up and walked out of the video room and tried to find the prison. It didn't take me long it was one of the biggest buildings and had barred windows. The thing it was missing was defence which was very good for me.

I walked in and saw row upon row of cells and thought it was going to take a while, I saw a key hanging on the wall near the front door and took it. The master key. After only about 15 minutes of searching, I heard a soft whimper and followed it. I was right beside the cell and when I looked in I saw the two I have been searching for. They were both girls. Their hair was pale. They had their knees up and had their face on them so I couldn't see them but I could see the dirt and dust all over their bodies. I looked at the lock and saw there was one the key I had could fit but there was another one that needed a bigger key.

Damn...Now what? I decided to try and unlock the one I could. I placed the key in and turned and the lock clicked open but the other lock held it shut. The click caught the attention of the two girls and they looked up. They both had the same pale eyes. One of them most have been crying because their eyes were wet, but the other stared at me with anger and hatred. I had moved my hood off a bit when I walked in so my face was visible but I had my hand band off so the girls thought I was just another one of the jerks that kidnapped them. When they saw who made the click, the one who had cried put her head back down, but the other one was still staring at me.

"Why can't you guys ever leave us alone?" She started "It's not enough you take us away from our home but you have to torment us everyday too? JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

I looked at her.

"I'm not like the others." and I walked away from the cell

I had to find the other key and I knew the place I would find it...The warden's office.

It didn't take me long to find the door to his office. In pulled my hood over my face again and walked in.

I walked right over to the desk with the warden sitting behind it.

"What do you need?" He asked me

"The key to the twin's cell."

"Going to tease them again?" He asked laughing

I knew if I said yes he would willingly give me the key. "No."

"Then why do you need it?"

"You don't need to know."

"Don't forget I'm the one in charge of this place, so give me a good reason."

Looks like I would have to solve this the same way as I did before. I gripped my sword and stabbed him right in the throat, "You should have given it to me."

Suddenly his body broke apart into stones "A Replacement!" I jumped back and looked around to see if the real one was around. This is when I realized how big the office was it was about three times the size of the hokage's office.

"You really think you could kill me like that?" The warden voice came from all around me.

"Why don't you come out and fight me for real?"

"If that's what you want."

The ground started to move and then I saw it rise and become a shape of a human.

"Looks like I was right, an earth user."

"Your see my earth jutsu are more advanced then what you have seen before."

"I don't think so."

He did a few hand signs "Iron Bindings!" Two grey pillars rose from both sides of me and before I could move they wrapped around both of my arms.

I struggled to get free but the bindings were very tight.

"Don't bother, your never break free of those." he did more hand signs "Iron Thorn Tree."

The iron around my arms started wrapping around my whole body and expending, when it stopped it was in the shape of a tree and my body was stuck inside of it.

"This is where you will die." He said walking closer

I was about to say something but was stopped when I felt the tree tightening around me, and I let out a sound of pain.

"Didn't expect that huh?"

The tree didn't stop there it was tightening more by the second. My sides were burning, and I could fell it starting to push against my ribs. It was too tight for me to talk as well. The pain was unbearable and I was struggling to not black out.

"Hey if you die here you won't be able to save those two kids." the elemental beast reminded me

"I know." I thought back to him

"THEN DO SOMETHING!"

I forced myself to use the beasts energy and started pushing against the tightening iron. After a second it fell to my strength and was easily pushed back. I broke out of the iron and grabbed the warden by the throat and made my other hand change into iron claws.

"Wait don't be hasty let's talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about." I said as I plunged my claws right through his chest. I released his throat and pulled my hand out of his chest and made the iron disappear. My cloak wasn't covered in blood in the least I made sure when I used my claws I covered my clock in iron as well.

I felt a bit of pain from my side and looked to see a thorn was in it "Must be from his tree jutsu." I pulled it out and pain shot through my body and I fell to the ground, then all of a sudden the pain vanished. I stood up confused but I still had to concentrate on what I had to do.

I found the key I need in the warden's pocket and left the room. I walked back to the twins cell and tapped the bars with they key. They looked up and saw the key but they didn't seem happy at all. I placed the key into the bigger lock and turned and it clicked open just like the other one.

I stood there but when they didn't move I asked them "Well are you two coming or not?"

The one that was staring at me with anger before was even angry now.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE!" she shouted at me

I was surprised that they were mad at me and were not happy that I opened the cell until I remembered something, in the videos I saw the ninja did this to them before, so it made sense why they didn't trust me. I had to convince them fast, if anyone found the bodies or saw me with the cell opened who knows what could happen. I pulled my hood off because it was hot and told them "I'm here to save you and bring you back home and we have to hurry!" They ignored me.

"What do I have to do to get you to trust me?" they still ignored me.

"What if I tell you your mom sent me to save you?"

"She wouldn't just ask some random person to save us!"

"She would if she knew they were strong."

"People in our village are strong the only stronger people are ninja!"

I reached into my pocket and pulled my hand band out

"Is this proof enough?"

"...A leaf headband." the other one said

"Yeah it is..."the angry twin said

"Is that good enough?"

they looked at each other then stood up.

The more talkative one told me "We'll trust you for now."

I smiled "All right but we need to be careful we aren't seen or we will be in trouble.

I pushed open the door to the prison and looked around to make sure no one was there. There was n one. Right when the twins walked out an alarm went off!

"What's going on." one of the twins asked

"Damn they must have found a body." I but my thumb and drew a lightning bolt on my fore head and leaned down.

"Get on." I told them both

"What? Why?"

"We have to escape now!"

They both agreed and got on my back. With the extra weight but not by much since they were light.

"Hang on!" and I started running as fast as I could. When I ran out the gate the guards tried to catch me but I moved to quickly for them to do anything. After about 10 minutes of running/jogging after I left the village I stopped and let them off and fell to the ground.

"Are we safe now?"

"For now. But they will come after us." I told them wiping the mark off my forehead

They were both smiling now since they were out of the prison.

"By the way what are your names?"

"My name is Kuna and my sister is Kiko." the one I knew as the more talkative what told me

"Good names. My name is Alex."

"Thanks for helping us." Kuna said

"Don't thank me yet we'll still not safe."

"I'm sure your protect us."

"I will. We should get moving again."

As we started walking I realized I would have no trouble telling who was who, they may look the same but there personalities are completely different.

With the girls it was going to take a lot longer to get back to the village but that didn't matter. We set up camp for the night, I packed a tent just in case and I set it up and told them to sleep there tonight. I was leaning against a tree and they were in their tent talking. That's when I remembered something, I reached into my bag and pulled out the clothes I was told to give them. I walked over to the tent

"I have something for you two." I said

The tent was unzipped and Kuna and Kiko both came out. I handed the bag to Kuna

"Clean clothes, your mom wanted me to give them to you."

"Thanks!" Kuna said going back into the tent.

"T-thank you." Kiko said as she also went back into the tent.

I went back to the tree I was leaning against, when suddenly the pain I felt in the warden's office returned, I fell to the ground again and I guess the twins heard me fall because they asked if I was okay and came over to me. The pain disappeared not as quickly as the first time but still pretty fast. I sat up again.

"Alex what happened?" Kuna asked

"Nothing, just had a bit of pain."

She looked at me not looking too convinced but then nodded and they both walked back to their tent.

"Hey kid?"

"Yes?"

"Any idea what might be causing that pain that brings you down?"

"Guessing it was the warden's iron thorn tree attack."

"And when you pulled the thorn out it happened."

"That must be the reason for it."

"Make sure it doesn't affect you at a bad time."

"I can't control it."

I wasn't with the girls long but I understood a few things about them. Kuna seemed unafraid to speak her mind but Kiko is the shy one, Kuna also seems to stick up for Kiko to. Not much but I knew a little about them.

That night I was laying down and looking at the stars when the girls came out of their tent.

"Alex, how long do you think it will take us to get home?" Kuna asked

"Depends on how many times we get attacked and how fast we travel but it won't take more then 2-3 days."

"So we'll get to see out mom again soon?" Kiko asked softly

"Yeah." I responded.

I jumped up to my feet right at that moment.

"Alex what's wrong?" they asked me?

"An enemy found us."

"Where is he?" Kuna asked

"I'm right here you brats." someone said right as he appeared in front of us.

I couldn't see his face because he had his cloak on.

"You really think you can defeat me?" I asked

"On my way I did but my chances may have slipped a little now, that I know who you are. Alex the elemental ninja."

The twins seems surprised "Your the ninja that can use all five elements?" Kiko asked

"That's right." I said confirming what the guy in front of me said and answering Kiko's question.

"Look kid" He said referring to me "How about we forget about this fight and you hand the kids over to me and we pretend this never happened and you get to live.

The twins tensed up when he said that.

"No." I responded

"I'll give you one last chance to give up."

I did some hand signs "Fireball Jutsu!" and I shot a big fireball at him. He dodged it and landed on a rock.

"All right you asked for it!" He did hand signs that I recognized and before I could stop him he said "IRON BINDINGS!" instead of the two that appeared before four pillars came up around me and wrapped around my arms and my legs and they took me down to my knees.

"Too bad it's over now your can't break out of that."

I looked over at the twins and saw they looked scared, I looked back at my enemy and activated the beasts power which changed my eyes red. I shattered the iron around my arms then reached down and broke the ones on my legs.

"Looks like this might be harder then I thought." he said

I ran at him but he was holding his hand in front of him and some iron started forming something in his hand. The iron took the shape of a pyramid, and he quickly threw it at me and since I was running I had no time to stop and it him me right in the chest between the lungs. I was hit back and onto the ground.

"Damn it..."

"Alex!" the twins came right up to me and asked if I was okay.

"Get b-back, or you could get hurt." I got to my knees then ripped the iron out of my chest, which really hurt. They ran back to their tent and watched from there.

I got to the feet then the pain returned! I fell again "Not n-n-now" I said falling to the ground a third time today.

"Looks like you got hit by the warden's poison iron thorn."

"W-what...?"

"It affects you three times once you pull the thorn out and seeing as it's this late I would guess this is the third and longest one." He walked up to me.

"Get away from him!" Kuna yelled

"YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP, IT"S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M HERE ANYWAY!"

The twins cowered in fear. I fought against the poison

"...to them like that." I muttered

"Hmm what was that?"

"I SAID DON'T TALK TO THEM LIKE THAT!" I appeared in front of him and slashed him with my sword.

"How are you able to fight against it."

"It doesn't matter!" I said as I appeared behind him and slashed him again. He jumped away. The pain suddenly became worse and I dropped my sword."

"You jerk maybe I should kill you with your own sword." he said as he picked it up.

I smiled

"Why are you happy?"

"You shouldn't have touched my sword."

"Why not?"

All of a sudden the sword broke out of his grasp and cut his arm clean off, and then landed right in front of me. The pain finally subsided and I grabbed my sword and got up.

He was holding the spot where is arm got cut off tying to stop the bleeding with his hand.

I walked up to him.

"Burn in hell you bitch." I said out of ear shot of the twins and I stabbed the sword into his chest and then so the body wouldn't just sit here near our camp site all night I shot a stream of fire from my hand and reduced his body to ash and controlled the wind to scatter them far away. My eyes changed back again.

I walked over to the twins.

"Alex..." they saw the cut the iron did to me "doesn't it hurt?"

"A little but luckily" I lifted my hand up and it started glowing green and I place it over the cut "I learned this before this mission." I moved my hand and the cut was gone.

"Wow can you heal anything with that?" Kuna asked

"No, only minor wounds."

"T-that's still helpful." Kiko said

"Yeah. Anyway you two should get some sleep we have to keep moving tomorrow."

They both nodded and went into their tent.

I open my eyes and was greeted by the light of the sun, I covered my eyes and sat up "Not a good thing to see right when I wake up." I muttered. I checked my watch and saw it was 7am. I looked over at the tent and didn't see or hear any movement so I was guessing they were still asleep. I stood up and looked around, No enemies coming. But soon there would be so we had to get moving soon.

Finally around 10am I heard movement in the tent and about a minute later the zipper was pulled down. I looked over and saw Kuna look out.

"Alex have you been up all night?"

"No I fell asleep sometime and woke up about three hours ago."

She came out of then tent and came over to me.

"How close do you think we will get today?"

"If we don't get attacked,we should get there by tomorrow or if we go fast maybe by tonight."

She smiled "I can't wait to see everyone again."

"I'm sure they want to see you again too. Is Kiko up yet?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Are you both ready to go?"

"We will soon."

They got everything out of the tent and I took it down and packed up and we continued on our way to the village.

***2 hours later***

We were making very good time. No one had attacked us yet today and we didn't stop to rest as much as I thought we would. The twins were talking to each other happily. Then after another twenty minutes I thought I felt something and I stopped.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Kuna asked

"Is it something b-bad?" Kiko asked

"I'm not sure it might have been-! An enemy!" I shouted as I felt the increase in energy around us.

I looked around "Damn." I was wrong. It was not an enemy it was more then one. Around us stood somewhere around 50-70 ninja and they surrounded us.

"Oh-no..." Kiko said

"Alex, what should we do?"

"Not sure yet."

A ninja that was in front spoke up

"Alex? Of the leaf? That means you are the elemental ninja. Well this could have been a fun fight if it was a one on one but we're in a hurry now so this will have to end quickly. But if you surrender the two girls behind you we will let you live.

"Alex don't risk your life for us." Kuna pleaded.

"Sorry but that is not about to happen." I said to the ninja standing in front of me "You two move back so you won't get hit."

"Your have made a big mistake...all right everyone use it now!" All of them started doing the same hand signs and I couldn't stop any of them. When they finished the signs they said "IRON SPIKES!"

The ground around me started moving and Sharp iron came from every direction. I tried to dodge but I failed. One pierced my shoulder, another stabbed through my stomach and others cut me and one stabbed right through my left side. The iron disappeared and I collapsed. My blood was flowing from my body rapidly and the pain was worse then any I ever felt before.

"I warned you leaf ninja."

I heard the twins scream and lifted my head a little and saw that someone had grabbed them and was carrying them back towards their village.

"Alex help!" Kiko yelled

"I don't wanna go back!" Kuna screamed

Then they both said in unison "ALEX SAVE US!"

I tried to crawl towards them but I had no more strength in my body. My head fell against the ground and my vision faded and I passed out with the twins pleas for help echoed in my mind.

I awoke with no pain and no sound around me. I sat up and realized I had no wounds. I was in a black room but it wasn't dark since I could still see myself.

"Am I dead now?" I wondered

"YOUR NOT DEAD...YET." a familiar voice but it was much louder then when I heard it before.

"Where are you, Elemental beast?

Suddenly glowing red eyes appeared right in front of me. I jumped back and fell to the ground.

The beast was hidden in shadows, exactly like the first time I saw him.

"Where am I?"

"It's hard to explain but pretty much you are inside of yourself."

"Which would explain why you are here."

"There's a reason you are here."

"And what would that be?"

"You have to make a choice."

"Does it really matter I'm pretty much dead."

"You can live if you use enough of my power to go into the second stage of the transformation."

"No way you will use that chance to take my body over."

"I won't."

"Why should I trust you."

"My life is on the line too."

"...Fine..."

"All right I am going to force your body to use enough of my power to use stage two."

"All right." He walked out of the shadows at this time so I finally got a clear view of him. He was about as tall as me on all fours and his fur was five colours to represent the elements, Red for fire, Blue for water, Brown for earth, Green for wind and yellow for lightning. He also had a head that looked like that of a wolf and had the matching fangs.

"This is the form I take when I enter a body. My other form is smaller and quicker which also makes me less visible."

"Okay."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

I opened my eyes and jumped to my feet. My body was covered by a five coloured cloak of charka and my eyes were still red. I noticed my senses were heightened. I also noticed the sun was down more then before. I looked at my watch and saw I was out for about an hour. My wounds were not healing fully but they did enough to stop the bleeding.

I started running toward the rouges village and notice my huge increase in speed. Within 30 minutes the 50 or so ninja were in my sight. I ran and before they noticed anything I had gotten in front of the whole group. There was mutters of surprise and I noticed the twins were in the front as well.

"Alex!" they both said happily. I noticed their eyes were wet, which meant they were crying recently.

"HOW IN HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" the ninja that talked to me before asked

I just stared at him and he stepped back

"Doesn't matter! Everyone use it again!"

They started doing the hand signs but this time I manged to finish some before them. My fist was glowing and I said "EARTH BREAKER!" I slammed my fist into the ground and the ground started to shake like an earthquake. The ninja got thrown off and couldn't complete their attack. I ran at the one that was holding the twins,Punched in the face grabbed both twins and moved a safe distance away.

"GET HIM!" the ninja said

I smiled.

Suddenly a fissure appeared underneath them all and they fell into the shadows before. And if that wasn't enough the fissure closed crushing their bodies or any that might have survived.

I stopped the flow of the beast's power and fell to the ground on my back.

"Alex!" Kiko said

"Are you okay?" Kuna asked

"Y-yeah, my wounds aren't life threatening anymore." I said breathing heavily "But even though my life isn't in danger it doesn't mean they don't hurt."

"Are you going to be able to move?" Kuna asked

I tried to move any part of my body but nothing moved "Nope, looks like we will have to stay here for a while."

They both nodded.

Night had now arrived and I had not been able from move from that spot where I fell. The twins wouldn't leave my side at all. All of a sudden they started crying, I was surprised because it was sudden but I kind of expected it as well.

"You two what's wrong?" I asked but they were too upset to answer.

I tried to move my arms and managed to move them up enough so I could put my hands on their backs to try and help them calm down. After about 5 minutes they started to calm down.

"Now,can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I-it's out fault you got h-hurt." Kuna said still crying a little

"If it wasn't f-for us you wouldn't e-even be here and never would have g-got hurt."Kiko said also still crying a bit

They felt bad because I was hurt. "When I became a ninja I knew I might get hurt but I still accepted it."

"Yeah b-but-" Kiko started

"Listen, even if I had not gotten this mission, I would have got another one sooner or later. Also when the ninjas attacked and wounded me I was only able to live because of you two, I realized if I died I would never have seen you and your mother as a happy family so that gave me the strength I needed to call upon the beast's power."

"B-beast?" Kuna asked

I forgot they were only nine so they might not have known about that.

"Yeah,I can control all the elements but only because an elemental beast entered my body."

"What is an elemental beast?" they both asked finally calming down.

I wondered if I should tell them and then decided they were going to find out sometime.

"An elemental beast is a rare creature that enters the body of people and give them elemental powers but also curses the person. If the host gets too angry the beast has a chance to take over the hosts body and that usually ends in the death of a host.

"But you have control over it don't you?" Kuna asked

"Not full control but I do have some."

"Enough to use it's power."

"Yeah, Anyway we need to sleep we will continue walking tomorrow."

"All right!" They both said smiling

The twins grabbed the blanket from my bag and it covered all three of us, as we lay side by side and fall asleep.

I open my eyes and see a yellow sky. I try to sit up and find it surprisingly easy but still harder then if I were fully healed. I looked at the wounds and saw if I moved to fast or much they could reopen. I focused healing charka into my hand and tried to heal them a little more before the twins woke and we started moving.

I managed to heal them a bit but the twins awoke and we started moving again. I started to think about something. How many ninjas were in the village. It wasn't as populated as I thought it would be. I didn't even know there were that many ninja but then again I got in and left quickly.

After about another hour of walking we stopped and rested.

"Alex are your cuts okay?" Kiko asked me

"Yeah much better then yesterday."

"That's good." Kuna said

I was worrying about being attacked I didn't want them to be sad again because of me and I might fail because of the wounds I already have.

After about 15 more minutes of resting we were getting ready to go when I felt something.

"Why now of all times!" I said placing my hand to my forehead.

"Alex what's wrong?" Kuna asked.

"Get ready."

Right after I said that a man came from behind us he didn't ran at us but just walked until he was a few feet away. I moved in front of the twins.

"I came all this way only to find you...does that mean you killed all my men?" He had on the normal jonin outfit on and had scars all over his body but that was all that was special about him.

"Your men? Does that mean your the leader of the rouge village?"

"Yes, I Mujou the leader of the rouge village. And you are Alex Mclean the elemental ninja."

"Yes I am."

"I will be known as the one who defeated the elemental ninja."

"Sure you will."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not when your facing someone like me. I saw every single thing you and your men did to these two, why do people like you get kids involved in something they have nothing to do with."

"You don't know? It's because not only are they the easiest to take but also people will pay to get them back!" He started laughing but my anger reached it's peak after finding the person responsible for hurting these two and him laughing about something like that.

"Trash like you don't deserve to live." I said flatly

"Huh? What was that?"

I appeared in front of him and tried to slash him but he moved quickly and grabbed my sword's blade lifted it and me into the air and then threw me back.

"You think charging in will help you?"

I raised my hand, moved it in and X shape "Double Wind Blade!" the blade flew towards him and he just held out his hand in front of him and the blades hit it but he only had a scratch!

"What!" I was surprised my wind blades were stopped so easily!"

"Hmmm...I thought you were going to be stronger then this oh well." I was weakened because of the wounds.

"Let me show you a real move!" He slammed his hands into the ground and pulled. He managed to rip out a huge chunk of the ground and he threw it at me. I raised my hands up. "Gale Force!" the wind ripped the sphere of dirt apart and blew the dust away.

"Alex look out!" The twins shouted

Mujou was right behind the sphere and he had a dagger in his hand. Before I could dodge his attack he got within striking range and swung his dagger upwards at me and slashed me right across the face.

I fell to the ground and then my body registered the pain. The whole left side of my face burned, the dagger went from my chin right up to my forehead. I put my hand over my face "Damn it!" I shouted holding my hand over the cut.

"Alex!" The twins shout taking a step forward.

"Stay Back." I told them as I stood up. I moved my hand and realized the cut was worse then I thought. The dagger had hit my left eye and by doing so left me blind in it. I closed my left eye.

"You have no chance to defeat me with only one eye."

"You didn't destroy it I do still have it."

"But you can't see out of it."

"Doesn't matter I can still beat you."

He just shook his head "It's your funeral."

I ran at him and he just kicked me in the stomach. He walked over to me and punched me hard in the stomach. I fell down.

"Giving up already?"

I realized I had no chance of winning this fight. My body was too weak to use the beasts power and using the yin-yang power would use too much blood.

"All right, you win, I give up."

"So you are giving up?"

"Yes but grant me one request."

"What?"

"My bounty is worth more then your demanding from the village. So please spare the twins and there mother and kill me in their place."

"ALEX! What are you thinking!" Kuna asked me surprised

"Don't do it Alex!" Kiko said

I looked over at them "I'm sorry but I can't win. I'm still recovering from the wounds I got before and now I am blind in one eye. I'm sorry."

Mujou Started laughing "I have already sent my last men to Kyoto village to deal with their mother."

"What!" I said

"You mean...mother is going to..." The twins both started to cry

"I love it when kids cry. Maybe I'll spare them just to have some fun making them suffer." He swung his dagger and cut my back. I fell to the ground.

Fun,suffer. He said those two words together. He likes making people suffer. He enjoys making little kids cry. And I can't stop him.

"Hey What Are You Doing!"

"I gave up."

"Ninja's don't give up!"

"Your were right when you said I wasn't fit to be a ninja."

"That was in the land of waves that's in the past. You showed you can be a ninja."

"I can't even help two girls. I'm not a ninja."

"Your an idiot! Think about more then yourself, If you die think about what you lose and how many people it will affect."

Images went through my head. My family, My friends in my world but also all the friends I have made in this world and the twins and their mother. I CAN'T DIE!

"I don't want to die..."

"Then do something."

"Like what?"

Mujou started talking to me "Say your final words to these girls before they go to their new life of nothing but suffering and tears and then once their tears dry up, Death."

That final word, Death. As he spoke it my anger rose high, higher then it has ever been and it didn't stop, it kept rising.

"Release." a voice said that sounded far away.

My body released an explosion of light. Mujou jumped back. My body stood up.

The light disappeared and Mujou and the twins gasped. My eyes had changed, not to red but to black and white. My body was covered in black and white armor. My body was not in my control anymore.

"Hiding some of your power huh?"

My body stayed silent.

"Well I guess I'll have to kill you then!" He ran at it and got his dagger ready. He got in range and slashed at me with the dagger, but the dagger hit the armor then shattered. My body grabbed his arm and snapped it.

He jumped back "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT."

I was tying to gain control but a powerful force was holding me back. Finally after a lot of tries I broke threw the barrier and took control. I notice everything this power did. It healed every wound I had completely, except one, my eye, but it healed the cut it had but did not restore it's sight.

Mujou ran at me once again I brought my sword down on him and cut his unbroken hand off.

"Damn! How are you so strong?"

I broke the armor around me to increase my speed and I went to punch him and my hand went right through his chest. He fell to the ground. I leaned beside him and felt his neck, no pulse. I felt the power leave my body but I didn't collapse like I thought I would.

"So you could handle that power." a familiar voice said but no one was in sight

"Yes, Solamis I have."

"You remember my name."

"What did you do to me?"

"I released the power that could only used once in your life."

"That power was a once and in a life time thing?"

"Sadly yes and also that was the only thing keeping me bound to you so this is the last time you will hear my voice."

"I see."

"You have mastered some of my power, well judging by your sword, but there is still a lot more you have not learned yet."

"I know. Also I want to say thanks you for granting me this power."

"You deserved it. I must go, Farewell."

"So long." I walked back over to the twins.

I leaned down "You two okay?"

Kuna slapped me.

"Ow, What was that for?"

"For being a jerk." She started crying again.

"Alex, you shouldn't have done that." Kiko said crying now as well.

"What are you two talking about?"

"You were giving your life for us!" Kuna shouted angrily

"I was only thinking of your safety!" I said while tearing some cloth from an extra shirt in my bag to make a patch for my damaged eye.

"But didn't you ever think we wouldn't want you dead!" They both shouted

"...no I guess not. All right you win."

They both turned away from me.

I jumped up "OH-NO!"

"What is it?" Kuna asked without turning

"You can be mad at me later right now your mother is in danger!"

They both turned to me at this moment with concern.

"He said he sent his last man there, could we beat him there?" Kiko asked

"I hope so?" I bit my thumb to make it bleed and drew a lightning bolt on my forehead "Get on!"

They jumped on my back and I ran as quickly as I could.

***Meanwhile at Kyoto village***

"They should be back by now!" Masami said pacing around the village exit Alex had left through

"You have to calm down a bit Masami, she all worried about them." Rud said to her

"I know I just miss them so much."

"We all do."

"Hey someone's coming." a villager shouted, everyone came to the gate and waited

"Wait there's only one person." Masami said

There were mutters of confusion and wonder going through the crowd.

The men stopped right outside the gate.

"Masami, you disobeyed our orders I am here to report that we were forced to kill The ninja you sent and your kids!" there were gasps of disbelief and Masami fell to her knees and started crying harder then she ever had. "I also have orders to kill you." he took his sword out "Don't disobey us!" He said as he brought the sword down.

***Back to Alex and the twins***

"Are we almost there?" Kuna asked

"Almost."

Not good the village was almost in sight and we had not passed Mujou's man. Which meant he had arrived at the village already or he is close. I went up a hill and the village was in sight. I looked around and saw no one walking towards the village. I sped up and continued towards the village. When we got closer to the gate people started pointing, and all three of us waved. We heard cheers from them and as we got even closer to the gates I saw a body lying on the ground with an axe in it.

I stopped as I stepped into the gates and Masami was on her knees but at this moment she looked up and saw her two kids, I put them down and they ran over to her and she hugged them tightly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. It was Rud and he had a huge grin on his face

"You did it! That's amazing! Your amazing!"

"It wasn't easy."

"I'll bet."

"But it was worth it to see this family united again."

"Yeah."

"Who killed him?" I asked referring to the rouge's body.

"You can't tell by the axe? Me of course!"

"Good job."

"I had to get some revenge somehow."

I nodded and walked near the united three. Masami looked up with wet eyes (Tears of joy) and grabbed me and pulled me in to the hug. I was surprised but I just accepted it.

After they finished with their reunion. The villagers started asking my question while we sat in the town square. Many of them were asking so many questions that I couldn't hear a single one, but Rud got everyone to be quiet. I was sitting across from Masami, Kuna and Kiko.

"Is it okay if I ask a few questions?" Masami asked

"Go ahead."

"First did you have any trouble getting in the village?"

"No that was the easiest part of the mission."

She smiled "How did you find them in the village." The twins seemed interested as well since they didn't know how I found them.

"I got into the video room and waited until I could find them, then I looked for the prison." I left out the part about the recordings and the suffering they were put through. "and when I found them they didn't want anything to do with me."

"We didn't trust you then." Kuna cut in

"I know, and I don't blame you."

"Alex I think people are wondering about you eye can you tell us what happened?" Masami asked

"Yeah. It happened today about 2 hours ago, We were resting and as we were getting ready to leave the leader of the village attacked us."

"You mean Mujou!" she asked

I nodded "He managed to cut my eye pretty badly but it's healed now but I lost my sight in that eye."

"Wait!" a villager "How could your eye be healed if it only happened a few hours ago?" I looked at the twins, we knew I would have to tell at some point.

"...I was wondering with that question would come up...well I guess I'll tell you just try not to think of me differently once I tell you. I am Alex the element ninja, host of the last living elemental beast!"

People gasped and were surprised.

"Why would we think of you differently?" Masami asked

"Because I have a beast inside of me."

"I don't care you saved my children and I'm sure they don't mind either."

"That's right, who cares what you have inside you." Kiko said

"Yeah! No matter what we could never think bad of you!" Kuna said

"You can't be bad you saved these two kids." a villager said

I smiled.

"Alex what became of Mujou?" Masami asked getting back on topic

"Oh him...He's dead."

"What!, you killed him."

"He threatened to kill them and you along with them I wasn't going to let that happen!"

"But what if the other rouge's come for revenge?" She asked panicking

"They wont."

"How do you now?"

"I know because besides from the one Rud killed, I killed the others, all of them.

Everything went silent

"You managed to kill everyone of them."

I nodded "Yes, your free."

Everyone let out a deafening cheer "This calls for a celebration!"

"Alex will you stay for it?" Kuna and Kiko asked.

"Sure why not!"

The celebration was coming to an end. I was sitting on a bench with Kuna and Kiko.

"Alex?" Kuna asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could become...um." why was she so shy all of a sudden?

"Kuna just say it!" Kiko said laughing

"Do you think we could become ninja one day?"

The question caught me off guard but I still answered "Of course."

"We want to be able to protect mommy and everyone else in our village!" Kiko said

"I'm sure you two will be able to."

They smiled. Masami came over and asked to speak with me in private the girls agreed and went inside.

"Alex, as you know my girls are quite different in how they act right?"

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Usually Kuna acts a little stubborn and doesn't want anything to do with a person she has just met. Kiko is shy when she meets someone new and usually it takes a while for her to like someone enough to act like she does around her family."

"...Okay but why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you because my girls are acting like they normally would to a friend and so you understand how much they got to trust you in such a short time."

"Even though they trust me I made them cry more then once on the way back here."

"Let me guess they blamed themselves for you getting hurt?"

"Well that and they didn't want me to risk my life for them. Kuna proved it by slapping me?" I said laughing a little

"She slapped you?"

"Don't worry about that but she did when I offered Mujou my life to spare you and the them."

"You offered your own life?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. It's getting kinda late, do you want to stay for the night and then head back to the village tomorrow."

"I guess if it wouldn't be any trouble for you."

"It's no trouble at all.

We went into the house and told the twins I was staying for the night and they were thrilled.

The morning arrived quickly and I grabbed my bag and left for the gate. The twins, Masami, Rud and the rest of the villagers were already waiting for me.

"Alex, Thanks again for saving my children." Masami said as she hugged me

"Thanks Alex." Both the twins also said as they hugged me. I leaned down and hugged them back "Don't mention it."

"I speak for all of us when I say we deeply thank you for what you have done here for us." Rud said

"No problem. Anyway I better get going."

"Bye Alex." The twins said

"See you later." Rud said

"Bye." I said walking out the gates

As I got a little further away I heard Kuna and Kiko say "Make sure you visit us again soon!"

"Don't worry I will." and I waved to them one last time before I headed over a hill.

Chapter 27 End

To all who read this story: You must remember this chapter because it will become very important later on.


	28. Chapter 28: Nanamake Village

Alex returns to the village and tell Tsunade about his eye and he learns it might be able to be fixed. Alex also gets sent on another mission.

Chapter 28 Start

Finally arrived at the leaf village. As I walked towards the hokage's building to report back I noticed people were looking at me. I was guessing it was the patch I had over my eye, when I left I didn't have it so I guess it was noticeable. As I was about to walk in to the building I heard a voice.

"Alex!" I turned and saw Sakura was coming towards me.

"Hey Sakura!"

She got to me then saw the patch "What is that for Alex?"

"Something happened on the mission."

"What?"

"Are you going to see Tsunade?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll tell you both when we get there."

"Fine."

I knocked on the door and heard Tsunade tell us to come in. Sakura walked in ahead of me.

"Oh Alex your back." I nod

"So what was the mission details they gave you?"

Better to not tell her about the ninja "I had to save two girls taken from their mother."

"I see. Who took them?"

Damn looks like there is no avoiding it. "Rouge ninja."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

She sighed "What rank mission do you think that would be?"

"An A or S rank."

"Exactly. What did I say to do if it was one of those?"

"To come back to the village and get reinforcements."

She slammed her fist into the table "YES AND YOU DISOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER WHICH COULD HAVE GOT YOU KILLED!"

"I'm not dead."

"You still disobeyed me!"

"If I didn't hurry who knows what would have happened. They were being tormented in the prison, thin how two nine year old girls could stand that!"

"They were only nine..." Sakura said from beside Tsunade.

"Alex! You put your life at risk, but I guess you did the right thing. Just don't do it again.

"All right."

"Alex, did you find any leads on how to get home?"

I realized I forgot about home for a bit "No, nothing."

"One more thing. What happened to your eye?"

"It got cut by the leader of the rouges."

"Let me see."

I took the patch off and showed her.

"It looks fine."

"It got healed but I can't see out of it."

"There might be a way to fix your sight."

"How?"

"It would require surgery but I think we could do it."

"Can you?"

"When would you want the operation?"

"As soon as possible!"

"Then let's go to the hospital now."

***Two Days Later***

My left eye was burning under a bandage. Tsunade said the operation was a success but I didn't know the pain I would have to go through. I was at home just lying on my bed trying to endure the pain.

"Hurts?"

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK!"

"You're mad."

"YOUR ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!"

"I'm tying to take your mind off the pain."

"Your failing." I said calming down.

"Can you not do something to take your mind off of the pain?"

"It will be over tomorrow."

"Even if the bandage is off it still might hurt."

Tsunade told me to go back to the hospital in three days and we would see how it was doing.

"I know it might still hurt but it should be fine tomorrow."

"We'll have to see if it is."

***The next day* **

I went to the hospital and Tsunade was already there.

"Come, with me Alex." I followed her to a room

"All right let's see if your eye is better." She took the bandage off and I could see out the eye again and the pain faded as well.

"It worked!" I said

"Good now you can see out both."

"Yeah!"

"Alex?"

I looked at her "Let me guess...another mission."

"Yeah, if your up for it."

"Of course I am."

We returned to her office and she explained the mission.

"You are needed at a town called, Nanamake. Reports say they are bring attacked by some sort of creature at night but some say they have seen a unknown men around these times as well. You are to find and eliminate the threat."

"Understood!"

"You may go."

I left the village and looked at my map, the town I was going to wasn't to far away, I should be there within half an hour or so. But what type of creature are they talking about...Guess I will find out when I get there.

I had arrived at the village and saw no one was around. I walked into the village then heard something behind me. I turned and saw a man pointing a pitchfork at me, and his hands were shaking. I heard more noises around me and saw more people with various tools around me (Where did they come from?) .

"Calm down. I'm here to help you."

A woman with long red hair and gold eyes came towards me "Your from the leaf village correct?" I nod "I am the leader of this village and we need your help taking out the creature that attacks at night."

"Any chance you know where it comes from?"

"The hills." She said pointing towards a cluster of hills

"So it comes from there."

"That's where you would most likely find it."

"All right I'll head there then."

The hills were easy to look around and the cave near the base of one was easily seen. I walked into the cave and my eyes took a second to adjust to the dim light. I saw furniture craved out of stone, Chairs, a table, a counter, even a bed. Then my eyes went towards the middle of the room and I saw stairs. I looked to the top and saw a man sitting there on a stone chair. When he saw me he smiled and said cheerfully,

"A visitor! Can't say I get many of them."

"Hi."

"Can I help you young man?"

I got a look at him, brownish blond hair, ragged clothes but the thing I noticed the most were his sliver eyes that seemed like they were concealing something.

"Yeah. Have you heard about the creature that attacks Nanamake at night?"

"I've heard of it?"

"But you have never seen it at all?"

He looked at me intensely "No, not at all."

"Well I just assume since you lived in the hills you knew something?" I said tying to get more out of him, He just stared at me and I saw something spark in his eye.

"You know more then your letting on admit it!" I said to him

All of a sudden his eyes change and a blast of energy forces me back. He looked at me and let out an animal howl.

"This energy seems familiar..." I said

"Stop daydreaming and attack."

"Don't worry I won't di-" I stopped as I realized something

"What's wrong?"

"This charka...I know where I felt it before."

"Where?"

"This charka is the same as mine...It is...An elemental beast's Charka!"

Chapter 28 End


	29. Chapter 29: The Other One

I hate it when Open office screws me over and decides to make me restart a chapter...Oh well no choice now.

Could this man Alex met truly be an elemental beast's host? If so will Alex be able to defeat him or even survive?

Chapter 29 Start

"What do you mean the power is the same?"

"It feels a little different since I'm not the one using it but there is no doubt he is an Elemental beast host."

He looks up with red eyes and the elemental beast mark appears on his forehead.

"That proves my point further."

"So your an elemental beast host."

"Is that a problem for you?" something about his voice sounded off.

"I think I can handle you."

"There's no way a weakling like you could take me on."

I do a few hand signs "Fireball jutsu!" I shot a huge fireball towards him and he swings his arm up and a wave of water comes from the ground and extinguishes my flame.

"Looks like jutsu don't work too well." I said

"Your jutsu are weak, too weak to do any real harm to me."

"We'll see."

He runs right at me and before I can react he grabs a kunai and stabs me right in the stomach. I fall in pain and he jumps a little away.

"Didn't see that coming did you?"

"No, but don't think your the only one with power!" I stand my eyes now as red as his.

"Are you an elemental beast's host too?" He asked staring at me

"Yes I am." I said as I drew my sword

He placed bot hands in front of him and then a sword of five colors appeared "This should be a fun fight!" He said

I ran at him and slashed towards his chest, he managed to block but then I went for his leg but his sword stopped my attack again. He took a stab towards mt chest I blocked it but then he managed to kick me in the stomach and hit me back into a wall.

I stand up "Let's see if you can avoid this!" I move my hand in an X shape in front of me "Double Wind Blade!"

He doesn't move. The first one hit and staggered him and the second one hit him to the ground.

"Didn't expect that?"

He stood up and there was no cut!

"How did that not cut you?"

"Doesn't matter." He griped his sword tightly and ran towards me.

I lift my right and left in front of me "Hurricane Blast!" it is just a more powerful version of my gale force move. Stones and dust are flying all around and I can't see him now."

"That should stop him for a bit."

Suddenly I see something move in the dust and before I can dodge, a sword slashes me from my right shoulder down to my left hip.

I jump back.

"Your moves are too weak!"

What the hell is this guy? He stopped my fire with a move of his hand, he got hit directly by my double wind blade hit him and now he just ran through my Hurricane blast, no human-!

I suddenly realized something

"I finally have you figured out!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know why you are so much stronger then me as well."

"It's because I have had the beast inside me longer then you."

"That's what I thought at first but now realized I was wrong."

He stayed silent

"At first I thought the host was in control, But now I know that, YOU AN ELEMENTAL BEAST IS IN CONTROL!"

He stared at me for a while and then finally said "How the fuck did you figure it out?"

"You made it easy. You were not using Strategy. With my wind blade you should have sensed it and dodged it someone as strong as you should know it is a jonin level technique. A human, with or without an elemental beast, wouldn't stand still when there's two blades of wind flying towards them."

"So that's the way you figured it out?"

"That and the face you ran right through my fireball."

"Since you know I'm in control now that means I can release fully now."

Damn...I didn't think about that part

He let out a roar and the cloak appeared. His eye changed from the color of fire to dark red, the color of blood. His teeth grew into fangs and his nails got longer and sharper.

"This is the third state!" He said He let out another roar, but nothing changed.

"...What did that do?" I asked

"DAMN IT!"

"I get it now."

"I'M IN CONTROL HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"

"You might be in control, but the host is still somewhere inside and he's preventing you from releasing yourself."

"Who cares this form is enough to defeat you!"

I smile "I have hidden power as well."

"There's no way you can go past the third form without losing control!"

"I never said that was what I was going to do."

"What other powers could a wimp like you have?"

I took a kunai in my left hand and stabbed it into my right palm.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I cut a circle into my hand then stabbed it twice to complete the symbol.

Energy overflowed my body immediately.

"WHAT? WHERE DID THAT ENERGY COME FROM?"

"Looks can be deceiving can't they?"

He let out a growl and ran towards me. He swiped his claws at me, I easily dodged and delivered a kick yo his stomach that sent me backwards. I realized then that I still had the beast's power as well so my power was higher then I thought it would.

"You may have gotten stronger but that won't stop me from defeating you!" He did a few hand signs "Flame Geysers!" A pillar of flame came up from the ground in front of me I jumped back and another pillar appeared behind me and two more appeared on either of my sides, Surrounded. I felt the ground move under my feet and then a pillar of flame broke through the ground and engulfed me.

The pillar that I was in and the others surrounding vanished and I collapsed to the floor. My whole body was burned, every move I made hurt. I tried to stand up but my body couldn't stand the pain and I fell to the ground again.

"You may have gotten stronger but you can't use the power if you can't get up." He raised his sword and brought it down and I felt an intense pain as the skin on my back spilt.

"D-damn it."

He brought his sword down again and this time the sword stabbed right through the back of my right side and out the other side."

"damn..." I said barley audible. I started coughing up blood.

"Not so strong now are you?" He said as he turned and walked away

"J-just finish me..."

"I would rather watch you suffer."

All hope drained from me, I lay there waiting for the peaceful embrace of death.

My thoughts suddenly go to my family. My mom, my dad, my Brothers, I won't ever see them again if I die. I had one last thing I could try. I had no idea if it would work but if it did I might be able to win this fight.

I grabbed a kunai with my right hand and stabbed into my left hand. I cut the same symbol into my left that was on my right. I waited. Nothing happened. At least I tried...I thought as my vision started to fade. Suddenly my body started shaking. I stood up. The pain,the thoughts disappeared all that remained was a desire...To Kill. My left and right palms were bleeding more then they should have been.

"How are you able to stand?"

I appeared in front of him and smashed my fist into his chest, I felt a rib give way under the force of the impact and he got thrown back a bit.

"FUCK! How are you so powerful now?" He asked holding his chest

I stayed silent

"Fine don't talk! Let's see you take this hit!" He held his arm in front of him and it started glowing

"Elemental Blast!" He shot the five colored beam at me, I put my hand a in the way and when it hit it shot off my hand into the roof.

"HOW CAN YOU STOP AN ELEMENTAL BLAST?"

I point both hands towards him and say "Twin Elemental Blast!" To beams shoot from my hands and hit him directly. The explosion created a cloud of smoke. When it cleared I saw him still standing but his arms, legs, chest and pretty much everywhere was was cut and covered in blood and if he was not a host he would have died.

"y-you b-bitch..."

I teleported in front of him grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the ground, he let out a groan of pain. I took a kunai from my pouch and held it against his neck, I moved it down over his heart and raised the kunai.

"_What are you doing?"_

Such bad timing _"What does it look like? I'm finishing this fight."_

"_Your not acting yourself."_

"_I might be acting differently but I'm going to kill him."_

"_Why do you insist on killing him?"_

"_He tried to kill me."_

"_Alex, I can see everything in your mind. Your thoughts, your memories even before I entered your body and I have not seen anything that shows you as someone that would kill to satisfy yourself, and right now all your thinking about is killing this guy."_

"_Your point?"_

"_Ever since you used that second symbol it has been like this. You're being consumed by the power of the symbols again."_

"_I am not I'm still myself."_

"_If you won't stop it I guess I will."_

Searing pain goes through my whole body. I release his throat and the kunai and stagger backwards. I grab my head with my hands.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_You'll see."_

"_Stop now you fucking jerk!"_

"_No!"_

I fall to the ground and the pain disappears suddenly and the desire to kill goes along with it.

"What the heck happened?" I say out loud

"_You were being controlled but it made you think the desire and anger were your own so you wouldn't know and try to stop it."_

"_So you were right."_

"_I know. By the way you are still losing blood from the cuts on your hands but the others ones mostly healed they still need medical care but that can wait until we arrive back at the leaf since your not bleeding anymore."_

"_But I need the symbols to defeat him still."_

"_He is beat."_

"_But the beast is still in control."_

"_...I could seal it with your help."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes just seal the cuts on your hands then place your hand over his mark and I will do the rest."_

"_All right."_

I stand up and wipe some blood from the wounds and seal both. I walk over to him.

"Going to kill me now?"

"No, killing you would also kill the host."

"There's no other way."

"We'll see about that." I place my hand on his forehead.

"Get your hand off me."

"Shut up."

I hear my beast muttering some words. After a while I hear him shout "SEAL!"

A beam of light shoots from the mark and into the sky! The light disappears and the mark does too.

"Wait he's to hurt to live!"

"_Watch."_

The wounds I inflicted slowly start to heal. Once they are healed the body groans. I jumped back just in case.

He sits up "Huh? Where am I?"

"Your in the hills near Nanamake." I said still standing back

"You...Your the one that saved me from my beast, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks I owe you one. My name's Ishi." He said holding out his hand

"I'm Alex." I said stepping forward and shaking his hand "We can talk more at the town." He nods

When we arrived back at the town the citizens came up to us.

"Why he's the man I saw after the last attack!" One villager said pointing at Ishi

The villagers readied their weapons.

"Calm down" I said "He's a beast slayer and if it wasn't for him I would be dead right now."

"Is that true?" The leader demanded walking to the front of the group

Ishi nodded.

"All right then." and everyone left and we sat on a nearby boulder.

"Before we start to talk I need to ask you one" I started "did you start attacking the village yourself or was that the beast as well? Depending on your answer I might have to tell them the truth

"No that started after he took over."

"All right then. Tell me how did you get an elemental beast?"

"I was on a mission, and I had to do some scouting with my team. It was my turn at watch during the night when I heard a crack. I turned and saw red eyes but couldn't react before it ran at me. When I woke up my teammates were up and they told me I was out for about 3 hours or more. What about you?

"It happened right after I became a Genin. My team had a training session and it attacked me around 6am and then I woke up around 9am."

"Three hours for you as well huh?" I nodded

"How did you find out about?" I asked

"Luckily I found out in a spar with my ally. We were fighting and the mark appeared and he pointed it out and found out in a book what it was."

"My leader the third hokage figured it out just from knowing I had power of the five elements and knowing I got attacked.

"But he could be sure?"

"At the time he told me to be careful just in case."

"When did you find out for sure?"

"About an hour later when he decided to talk to me."

"Talk to you?"

"Yeah he talked from within me and told hear my thoughts."

"Mine has never said a word to me?"

"Really? I thought they might be all talkative."

"Not mine."

"One more question."

"What."

"You said you were on a mission which would imply you were a ninja in a village right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why were you living in that cave and also how did the beast have a chance to take over?"

"I left my village after I heard about the Akatsuki. I thought they might find out about me so I fled and faked my death to get make sure they didn't find me."

"So you were the second last one. I got attacked by them because they thought I was the last one."

"Oh...sorry about that."

"I lived so don't worry."

"Has the beast ever taken you over?"

"Once but never past the first transformation."

"Your that good at holding him back?"

"No he just never gets much of a chance, he has to lend me his power and let me stay in control in almost every battle or we will both die."

"I see."

"Well I should get going."

"All right see ya."

"Oh yeah, I won't tell anyone about you if I can avoid it."

"All right thanks!"

*Back** at the village***

"Every. Single. Time." Tsunade said every word slowly to make sure I knew she was annoyed

"I know but it can't be avoided."

I had shown her the cuts that didn't heal fully and they were at risk of getting infested if nothing was done.

"Sit down and I'll heal them."

As she was healing my wounds she asked me "What was the thing attacking the village?"

"N-nothing." Damn it why did I stutter

"Okay. Now tell me the truth."

"Promise you will never tell anyone else."

"Fine."

"Another Elemental beast host."

I felt her chakra intensify.

"Ah! Tsunade!" Her chakra so intense it actually burned me.

"Oh! Sorry."

"You're supposed to heal them not make it worse."

"I said sorry. You surprised me with your answer."

"I was surprised at first too."

"Another elemental beast. How did people figure you had the last one?"

"Because he faked his death to escape the Akatuski."

"That's pretty clever."

"Yeah it was."

She finished healing me.

"Alex, you keep getting hurt on missions so for now I think you should go with others."

"Who would the others be."

"People you are familiar working with."

"Who?"

"First I know you got back but."

"...Another mission?"

"If you want time to rest the other two can handle it. Also I don't think there will be much if any fighting on this one."

"I'll go."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Naruto and Sakura walked in.

"These are the others you were talking right?" She nodded

"Hey Alex it's been a while." Naruto said

"I've had non-stop missions."

"Granny Tsunade must really be tiring you out then."

"No I'm fine."

"Lady Tsunade what is our mission." Sakura asked

"We have reports of a cabin in the forest right outside the village."

"What's wrong with a cabin, some hermit probably just lives there." I said

"The thing is it appeared within a day. A village went to the plain where it is one day and there was nothing. The next day there was a cabin."

"Weird." Sakura said

"I want you three to go and investigate it and find out why it appeared. Understood?"

"Yes!" We all said

"Then you may go."

We got ready to go and since it was right outside the village we were all at the gate ten minutes after we left the hokage's office."

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Chapter 29 End


	30. Chapter 30: The Reason

Alex, Naruto and Sakura meet someone that seems to know something that would be of great value to Alex. This information isn't all good.

Chapter 30 Start

We found the plain and like Tsunade said, it was in an open field.

"This looks like a trap." I told them

"Definitely." Sakura agreed

"Then how should we do this?" Naruto asked

"I'll go out towards it and you two watch, if I draw my sword you come out an help. Agreed?"

They both agreed.

I walked out from the cover of the bushes we were near and started walking towards the cabin. Every time I took a step I thought something was going to attack me. I kept walking and got right in front of the cabin without getting attacked. Just then the door of the cabin opened with a creak, no time to hide, I gripped my sword just in case, but I didn't draw it yet.

Standing on the porch of the wooden cabin was a elder man. He had grey hair, hazel eyes, and he was wearing a brown leather coat and brown pants. He looked at me.

"About time you got here." He said in a voice that sounded like a middle-age man.

"If you were expecting some one it most likely isn't me." I said griping my sword tighter

He took a few steps towards me. "No, your the one I have been waiting for."

He's crazy. How could he know a ninja, let alone me, was coming here "Are you sure?" I said releasing my sword.

"Yes, Alex the Elemental ninja."

My hand shot back to my sword "What did you just say?" whenever someone says that they seem to attack me right after. I realized Naruto and Sakura were still watching and must be wondering what we were talking about.

"You, are the one I have been expecting. Alex Mclean."

"Your a headhunter aren't you?"

"Why would you say that."

"Only headhunters or friends would know my name."

"Oh, but Alex I do know you and I'm no headhunter."

"If your not a headhunter, who the fuck are you?" I said raising my voice, getting annoyed with this.

"I'm not your enemy. I am Kentaro."

My grip on my sword didn't loosen "Why should I trust you."

"I know a lot about you."

"That makes you sound like a stalker."

"I know you are not from this world."

I froze, and my blood turned to ice in my veins "H-how do you know that?" I asked shocked

"Come inside." He said turning away "Also you can call your friends out as well."

I looked over at them and made a gesture to come over to me.

"Alex what happened?" Sakura asked

"You kept grabbing your sword." Naruto pointed out

I explained quickly what I had learned and I was taking the chance to find out if he knew more about me. They said they wanted to come in with me and I agreed.

We walked in and the room was dark and the only things in the room were four chairs, and between the chairs a table with a clear crystal surface. Kentaro sat on the chair across from the others.

"Come on sit."

I sat in the middle and Naruto and Sakura sat on either sides of me.

"What do you know about me?" I asked him

He didn't talk for a moment, then said "Mostly everything."

"Be specific."

"Fine. I know you are not from this world, the elemental beast in you, the yin-yang power, I know of the mission where you helped a kid avenge his family, also the mission where you saved two kids and also your most recent mission, and even before you came to this world. Shall I go on?

I stared at him astonished. He knew mostly everything that I have done in this world. My mission with Shin, Kuna and Kiko even about the other elemental beast. The thing that got my attention most was the last thing he said.

"...How do you all of this about me and what do you mean before I came to this world?"

He smiled "I have been watching you for quite some time Alex." he really sounded like a stalker.

"I have been waiting for the time when you would come here and talk to me so I could help you."

"With what?"

"With returning to your world."

My heart jumped, there really is a way to return home.

"Is it possible for him to return home? Naruto asked

He nodded.

"Which also means he will be able to see his family again." Sakura said

They seemed happy for me but I didn't trust him completely.

"What are you going to want in return for helping me?" I asked

"I don't want anything. I am just tying to help you."

"Let's say there is a way to get me back home. It's not going to be easy is it?"

He stayed silent for about few seconds. "No. In fact it is going to be very, tough, but not impossible.

"What do I have to do?"

"Never mind that for now. Do you want to see something interesting?"

"I want to know how to get ho-"

"You need to see this before you can understand what you have to do."

"Fine then show me."

"He placed his hands on the crystal tabletop and started muttering from words.

After he removed his hands the tabletop started to glow and then an image appeared on it. It was of a weak looking boy running in the night. Then I saw his face. It was me! I realized what this was. This was on the night I had come to this world. I had changed a lot. My body was stronger, my arms and legs were thicker with muscle now.

"Watch carefully now Alex." Kentaro said.

**-This part will be written in the view of a Narrator-**

Alex knew he was late he had to hurry or he would be in trouble. Suddenly two men jumped out and grabbed him and blindfolded him before he could do anything. He was fighting to get away and resulted in the two men hitting him and knocking him out. The one holding him let his body fall to the ground. The two men were dressed all in black with the exception of there faces, and on the chest of the black clothing was a symbol of two swords crossed and then another one going through the middle the the other met. The bigger one of the two had dirty blond hair, cut short, green eyes and a round face. The other had brown hair that went over his forehead and had orange eyes and an oval shaped face.

"He's weak." The bigger one said

"I know Jiro, But what do you expect he's a kid." the smaller one told him

"I don't get why the boss sent US on this mission."

"He told you why this kid would be dangerous left alone."

"Are you sure he's even the right kid?"

"He fits the description."

"Fine then let's finish up the job." He said pulling out a kitchen knife from his belt.

"Go ahead."

He walked over to Alex and held the knife over him. All of a sudden the wind picked up and a orange portal appeared in the middle of the path!

"What the hell is this?" The man holding the knife said.

Before the other one could answer he got sucked into the portal along with The other man and Alex.

***Back to Alex***

Even when the image faded I still stared at the crystal top of the table. Those two are responsible, them and their boss. They must be in this world somewhere.

"Alex." Kentaro started "The two men you just saw work for a rouge ninja mastermind. He ordered them to go to your world and make sure they killed you.

I didn't look up or say anything.

"He thought somehow you would come to this world and ruin his plans, which are unknown to me at the moment."

I looked up "How can I go back to my world," I said quietly "I don't want to worry my family more then I already have."

"You must really be an important figure Alex."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you have come to this world, your world had remained frozen in time."

"Huh? You mean-."

"Yes. Time has stopped in your world. Everyone, Everything is frozen. Most likely when you return or die it will begin moving again."

"I'm sick of this now! What do I have to do to get home?"

"Alex, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes! Tell me."

"You must defeat the boss of the two men."

"How is that so hard?"

"He had many strange powers and I know for a fact even with the elemental beasts and the yin-yang power you have you are not nearly strong enough to defeat him."

"So your saying I will never return home?"

"I didn't say that. You must train as much as you can for now. He might be aware of you in this world but once he finds you he will send a message to that village to challenge you. You must accept if you don't he will come to you and kill many innocent people on his way."

"How do you even know so much about this guy?"

"I was once working for him."

"You were working for him?"

"That's not important right now. Once you meet him at the spot he picks you need to give him a fatal wound then place this" He places a small crystal heart on the table "on the wound and it will suck out his life force."

"Life force?" Naruto speaks up

"Yes, it is the force that keeps all living things alive."

"Anyway" I started "I just place it on a wound and it will his life force, but what I don't get is why it is needed?"

"He is so strong he can stop me from opening a portal for you to return to your world and the jutsu needs the life force of the one who brought you here."

"Who opened the portal that brought me here?"

"To be honest I don't know. I didn't and I'm sure he wouldn't foil his own plan."

"True..."

"Take this heart now, and when he challenges you bring it with you, but be warned this is a very fragile crystal with it is destroyed so are your chances of getting home."

"All right." I said taking the heart of the table."

"One last thing. You must place that on a wound before he dies or it won't work."

"All right." and we left the cabin.

"Alex are you all right?" Sakura asked

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just you have been looking for the way back since you got here, and now you have a chance to do it."

"I'm fine it's just that...I kinda like it here and once I leave it will be over as well."

"Well you will still have the memories."

I smiled "Yeah."

"Why are you worrying about that right now? Enjoy the time you have left." Naruto said

"I will."

I knock on the door to the hokage, office and I hear Tsunade's voice say "Come in."

The three of us walked in.

"Ah, you three. How did the mission go."

"The mission has been succeeded." I said

"So did anyone live there?"

"Yes an elderly man."

"Is that all?"

"Yes but he knew a lot of things?"

"About what?"

"About how I can return home."

"What!"

I spent the next half an hour telling her what had happened.

"So there is a way for you to return?"

"Yes, but he told me I'm not nearly strong enough to defeat him."

"I see..."

"I have to train until he challenges me and hopefully that will allow me to defeat him."

"Alex, I'll set something up to help you train."

"Really?"

"Yes. Since you never use genjutsu I will make the train on ninjutsu, taijutsu and weapon training. Alright?"

"Yes!"

"All right you three are dismissed, and Alex your training starts tomorrow."

Chapter 30 End


	31. Chapter 31: Alex's Weapon Training

Alex begins his first stage of training, Weapon Training

Chapter 31 Start

Tsunade told me the one that would train me in weapons would meet me at the gates of the village, where I was at the moment, but no one except ninja going on missions. After another ten minutes I heard a voice behind me.

"Your Alex if I'm not mistaken."

I turned and saw a girl in a pink shirt, blue pants, Hazel eyes and had her hair in two buns.

"And if I'm not mistaken your one of Lee's teammates. Tenten right?"

She smiled "You got it." [I was lucky, the only time I saw her name was when she fought in the chunin exams]

"So your the one that will be helping with my weapon training?"

"That's right. But let's go somewhere else so we can start."

***At Training Field 7***

"What is your base weapon?" She asked as we walked into the field.

I took my blade out from it's sheath and held it out.

"Let me see it." She said reaching for it

I moved it out of her grasp "I wouldn't touch it, unless you want a damaged hand."

She looked at me angrily "Are you threatening me?"

"Huh? No it's just anyone but me touches the sword and it retaliates itself."

"Yeah sure." She said grabbing the hilt.

I grabbed it back and the sword tried swinging back to cut Tenten. (I think I forgot to say why this happens. When Alex first got the yin-yang sword the one who gave it to him said only the one with his powers could use it. The only time it didn't do this was when Yumi one of the bandits he fought before had it and it was because Alex had not unleashed the power even once.)

"Whoa! Watch it!" she said as she moved away from it

"I warned you!" With it still fighting I stabbed it into the ground and held it there until it stopped fighting against me. I pulled it out and after I realized it stopped tying to cut her placed it in it's sheath.

"Anyway, your main weapon is a sword any other weapons besides kunai, exploding tags, shuriken and the other basics?"

"Nope just my sword."

"There's your problem." She said poking my forehead

"I don't need any others."

"Your sword is hit away from you, but there is a weapon within reach. What would you do?"

"...I would grab the weapon near me and use it until I could grab my sword again."

"All right and if you have no idea how to use that weapon what do you think would happen?"

"Most likely sustain a few injuries."

"Worst case, you would die."

"If the enemy got a fatal hit maybe."

"The reason you must be taught is because you need to be able to use other weapons and be able to defend any other weapons along with them."

"I see your point there."

"So here's how it's going to work. I am going to summon two weapons you are going to pick one each time and I will use the other one and we will see how well you can fight with them and defend with them. If I decide you can't do well enough with them we will keep working on that one until you improve. Also you can only use weapons right now, no taijutsu or ninjutsu. Understood?"

She started to sound like Tsunade a bit there "Understood."

She took out a scroll bit her thumb to make it bleed and then she slid it across the scroll "Summoning!"

Smoke came from the scroll and once the smoke cleared there were two weapons on the ground, a Spear with a wooded shaft and a steel bladed rapier.

"Choose one."

The spear is for keeping your foe at a distance and can be used as a projectile as well. A rapier is a blade, but requires skill to be able able to use it well.

"I'll pick this one." I said grabbing the spear

"All right then." She picked up the rapier

I went to the opposite side of the field.

"The battle starts...NOW!"

I ran into the middle of the field but then stopped to see how she would react, she stayed in the same spot watching me. I ran towards her and when my spear could reach I thrust it towards her, she managed to stop it and then tried stabbing me with the sword, I avoided then tried hitting her again, once again she avoided it then stabbed me in the shoulder.

I jump back "You got the first hit." I said looking at my bleeding shoulder.

"I'll get the next one too with you don't do anything."

"I'll do something."

If I go close again there's the risk of getting stabbed again or I could try throwing it.

I pulled my arm back and then threw the spear with as much strength as I could. The spear flew towards her very quickly, She jumped to the side but the spear managed to cut her arm a bit. She ran towards me and without a weapon I pretty much lost. When she got close enough she placed the point of the rapier on my neck.

"You died." She laughed

"I guess so." I said also laughing

"Alex do you know what you did wrong in that fight?" Tenten asked me while she was cleaning the cut she had received

"Yes I do. I didn't take aim with the spear."

"Right. Your weapon should not leave your hand unless it will be able to do more damage then when it was in your hand."

"All right I'll take aim next time."

"Good. Ready for another round?" I nodded

I went to the same side of the field and got ready.

"Battle, Start!"

I ran right at Tenten this time and when I got close enough I thrusted the spear towards her stomach and she hit the spear away with a slash of her rapier, she went to stab me and I blocked it with the spear's wooden handle. We were both alternating between attacking and defending. She went to stab me again but this time as it hit my spear, the handle snapped right off, I jumped back because I was put at a disadvantage.

"You adapted quickly to that spear but what can you do now?"

"I don't know we will have to see won't we?"

I looked at the spear head in my hand and saw it was oddly the shape of a kunai, I could still use this. I ran towards her, and once I got close enough she stabbed forward with her sword I ducked under it and hit the handle out of her hand with the spearhead and then placed the tip against her neck.

"This time, you died." I said smiling

"I guess so." She said also smiling.

"You made use of a broken weapon, good move." Tenten said to me

"Thanks."

"Do you want to use the next two weapons you get to pick from?"

"Sure."

She took another scroll out and summoned another two weapons, A Steel Battle hammer with a spike on the top and an iron battle axe. Both of them were heavy, the hammer has enough force to break bones, it also has a spike on the tip to stab with but if you miss with it you leave yourself wide open for a moment. The axe is double sided, Like with the hammer if you miss if it you leave yourself open, unlike the hammer this can't break bone but it might be able to cut through them.

"Alex, from this battle and on, when you manage to defeat me with a weapon we will switch weapons so you will get experience with them both, all right?"

"All right."

I picked the battle hammer and went to the other side of the field.

"Battle Starts Now!"

I had to grip the hammer with both hands because of it's weight. This time Tenten ran towards me. She got close and swung the axe down I avoided it and swung my hammer towards her leg but she managed to move just in time. I had just about lifted my hammer when I felt the axe hit my left right on the back of the knee I fell to my knees and then the axe blade was at my neck.

"You lose again."

"I see that..."

"All right Alex, That's it for today return here tomorrow around noon."

"I will." I said leaving the training field."

"_Well that was fun huh?"_

"_Your not the one that got cut."_

"_Even so your enjoying the training aren't you?"_

"_...Maybe."_

"_You can't hide anything from me remember?"_

"_Sometimes I do."_

***Alex's Training in a nutshell***

For the next week Alex trained under Tenten. He used many weapons like Nunchucks, Many different types of blades, A mace, Dual blades/Daggers, Staffs, rods, a tonfa (look it up if you don't know what this is.) and more. Today Alex was about to learn of his final lesson.

***Nutshell Over***

"Well Alex, you have almost finished the training."

"The key word in that sentence is **almost**."

"You have one final test. Sometime in the next three days I will attack you and you must defeat me."

"This is so I have to deal with someone that has the element of surprise right?"

"Exactly. So you just have to await the time when I choice to attack you. Also since you proved the most skilled in this weapon you've earned it." She passed to sheathed daggers to me. "You beat me in the first round with those."

It was true she was using a short sword and I managed to beat her very quickly.

"So I get to keep these?"

"Yes. Now Alex you may go and remember keep your guard up, I will attack you even if you are in the village."

"That sounds dangerous but alright." I left the training field.

I woke up around 9am and remembered Tenten could attack at anytime in the next three days. I ate and then left my house. I walked around the village taking notice of every sound around me but soon realized she most likely would not attack me on the first day because I would be on guard that day.

The second day I somehow ended up in the academy yard and I just sat on a bench and relaxed for a bit and reviewed on what Kentaro said. He told me I had to kill a very strong ninja and place the crystal heart I had against the wound so it would absorb his life force. Then I realized something that scared me, he never said anything about if the beast could be taken out of my body. I heard something snap. I would have to ask him next time I-. I jumped off the bench right was a kunai hit where I was sitting. My eyes shot around looking for my foe, I heard something move behind me, I took both daggers out and put them behind me to stop a blow. I jumped away and looked to see my attacker. There stood Tenten holding a Katana.

"You almost didn't avoid the kunai Alex."

I turned to look at it "You were tying to kill me there wouldn't you?"

"You would not have died."

"Well then, let's finish this fight."

I ran towards her and she swung at me I blocked the Katana with one of my daggers and then slashed with the other one she managed to grab that hand and then pushed me back and she jumped back as well. I ran towards he again but this time jumped and brought both daggers in a downward slash towards her. She brought her sword upwards. I felt the blade of he katana puncture my left shoulder but I also felt both of my blades hit her. Just then a bell rung. Tenten moved back, which also pulled the blade out of my now bloody shoulder. I looked at her and saw my two daggers cut into her arms. So I had a big injury which left my left arm numb, and she had two smaller ones on her arms.

"You could have dodged you know right?" I asked

"I decided to trade blows."

I heard other and then I noticed there were kids around us. The bell must have been from the academy letting out for the day. I looked at Tenten and she seemed to be ignoring the kids and just watching me tying to guess my next move. I gripped my daggers more tightly and got ready to attack. We both ran at each other at the same time. She tried to slash down onto me, but I crossed my daggers and held back the blow then I whipped my hands higher upwards and sent her sword flying through the air, it landed about 5 feet away from out battle in the ground. I thought I had won but then her took out a short sword and slashed at me. She cut me across my chest.

"A hidden weapon...Good move." I said checking the cut on my chest.

"I never said you had to use the same weapon."

I rose one of my daggers into the air and threw it. She stopped it but I took that moment to run towards her. I grab her sword arm and bent it behind her then held my dagger at her neck. She was tying to stab me with the sword but I held her arm tightly.

"All right...Alex you win."

"...Your not kidding right?"

"I'm not you win."

I release her and she put her sword away. All of the kids watching us start clapping.

"Well Alex you won and passed this training." she told me after the students left

"Yeah but I have to admit it was fun."

"Despite all the cuts and bruises we got."

"Yeah."

"Alex I guess I should tell you Tsunade told me about you."

I heart jumped "What about me?"

"That you are not from here."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to tell me if that is true."

"Where did she say I was from?"

"A different world."

"Then yes it is true."

"Really?"

"Yes, I am from a different world and that's why I need to train so I can return home."

"Can you tell me about you world?"

I spend the next two hours telling her about how my world is, how my school is about my family and friends and everything else I can think of.

"Alex, I have to go so I'll see you later."

"Okay see you later."

She leans down near my ear and whispers "By the way I think your kinda cute." and after she says that she walks away. I sit there shocked wondering if she really meant that. I was never very good with knowing when girls were and were not being serious, which might be the reason I never had a girl friend before... Anyway I had finished my weapon training and that meant I only had Taijutsu and Ninjutsu left then I just had to wait for the challenge letter.

Chapter 31 End


	32. Chapter 32: Alex's Ninjutsu Training

Alex begins his second training, Ninjutsu. His trainer is someone he knows well and if he completes this test he will get a reward.

Chapter 32 Start

Training field 7. It seems to be the place I do the most of training. This time is no exception. Tsunade told me my trainer would be at field by the time I got there. I got there and no one was there, all I could do was wait.

***2 hours later***

Now I was getting a little annoyed. They should have .been here before me. It's been 2 hours now since I got here and they are not here, where are they.

"Hey Alex." A voice says

I turn and see Kakashi standing there.

"Hey Kakashi. Are you my ninjutsu trainer?"

"Yes. Sorry I'm late." I should have guessed.

"Still late like always huh?"

"Alex your already pretty skilled in ninjutsu. So I don't have to teach you the basics or charka control or any of the beginner stuff, You can even pull of some jonin rank jutsu. So we will go right to this. The way to pass this training is simple. You must defeat me in battle."

"Whoa! I might be strong but there's no way I can defeat you."

"You can. You just have to come at me with the intent to kill me."

"I don't think that will work but I guess I can try it."

"All right and if you win I will teach you two powerful jutsu that should help you later on."

I put distance between us by moving to the other side of the field.

"Get ready Alex, the test starts right now."

I threw a few kunai at him, a basic first move, and he blocked them easily. I did a few hand signs

"Fireball Jutsu." I shot a big fireball right towards him. He counter it by doing some hand signs "Water Dragon Jutsu!" a water dragon came from the lake behind me and hit my fire ball, steam filled the field. I was watching to make sure he didn't attack me when I couldn't see. I swung my hand towards the steam and bending the wind to my will forced it to blow the steam away. When it cleared Kakashi was no where to be seen. Acting on instinct I jumped and landed in a tree. I looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. I jumped down and tied to sense his charka, nothing. Where is he? The ground at my feet moved a bit and before I could react Kakashi came up from the ground and hit me right in the jaw, I fell on to the ground.

"You need to watch Alex."

I placed my hand on the ground and forced my energy into the ground. After a moment a claw started forming around my hand, the only other time I did this against Sasuke it was Steel but this time it was shining, gleaming gold.

"Let's see how you do against this."

I ran towards him and he took out a kunai. I hit the kunai and cut it into pieces. Steel can't stand up against gold. He jumped but and then did more signs placed his hands on the ground and said

"Earth Dragon Jutsu!" A stone brownish dragon rose from the dirt and came at me I ran at it and cut right through and caught Kakashi on the shoulder with my claw.

"All right time to get serious." He lifted his hand band revealing his Sharingan eye. Damn.

I started to do signs and he copied me and we both used "Earth Spike Jutsu." Spikes arose from the

ground and since we both used the jutsu both our spikes hit each other and got destroyed.

I have to figure out a way to defeat him even with him using his Sharingan, but how? I raised my hand up "Wind Blade." The blade flew towards him and he waited until the last second and avoided it. I rose mt hand again and pointed it right at him "Gale Force!" I released a huge blast of air which brought up dust and stone from the ground. The drawback of this move is after I use it I can used for a while. After a few seconds I hear a crackling noise, a little like lightning but not loud enough. The smoke starts to clear and I see a silhouette of Kakashi. He is holding one arm with the other. The smoke fully clears and I see his hand is covered in lightning. Lightning Blade! That move is not one I would like to be hit with being a more powerful version of the Chidori (If some people didn't know Lightning Blade is just a stronger version of Chidori.) The chances to dodge Kakashi's lighting blade are slim, his Sharingan will see my next move and he will be able to move and hit me with it. I still had to try. I waited until he started to move and then I dashed to my right, and as I expected he followed. Now comes the hard part, He turned and was coming towards me I tried to move right before he hit me. I realized as I was moving that I failed to dodge it. I felt his hand go right through my shoulder, just like when Sasuke hit me and I fought him but unlike that time I stayed standing this time. Blood was streaming out of the hole.

"This battle is over Alex."

"How can the battle be over when I'm still standing?" I was tying to act like I was fine but in truth I was far from it

"Alex, look at yourself. Your left arm should be useless now."

"When I fought Sasuke I took the same injury."

"The lightning blade is stronger then the Chidori."

My eyes go red "No matter. The attack may be stronger but it will still heal."

"So that's your plan...alright then, we will continue this battle."

The wound starts to heal but because of it's size it's very slow. I test my left hand to see if it's healed enough to move and luckily it is. I raise both hands

"Double Wind Blade!" I move them in the shape needed to use the move and Kakashi sees it coming and dodges it. While he is still in the air from dodging I use it again "Double Wind Blade!" This time he can't react fast enough and gets hit directly by both the blades in the chest. He jumped back and that's when I saw the blades cut deep enough to draw blood.

"You're a lot stronger then when you first became a ninja but you haven't me yet."

"I'm aware of that."

Kakashi even with the cuts was not going down without a fight. My arms, legs, chest and even face had been cut but they were not healing yet because I was focusing it into my shoulder wound.

"It's time to finish this Kakashi!" I said

"I agree."

I place my hand in front of me and five different colored orbs appear on my fingertips.

He makes lightning go over his hand.

"Elemental Burst." (This move doesn't shoot a single beam like the elemental blast this one shoots five different beams that attack the foe from five different directions).

"Lightning Bolt!" He shoot a beam of lightning from his hand towards me.

I feel the blot hit me and I fell to my knees. I heard Kakashi groan in pain and he fell to his knees also. Both of us had no more energy for an attack, whoever could hold themselves up the longest would now win. After five minutes I fell to my hands and knees. After half an hour Kakashi finally fell. I had won, but my victory didn't last I also passed out.

I woke up and found my wounds bandaged, and Kakashi was leaning against a tree with his wounds bandaged as well.

"Alex you beat me. Like I promised early I will teach you two more powerful Ninjutsus.

***6 1/2 hours later***

"It amazes me how quickly you catch on to something. These two jutsu are really hard to master but you managed in less then a day."

My hands were hurt badly from all of the training. "I'm a quick learner." I said smiling.

"So, Alex you have passed your weapon training and your ninjutsu training so what's left."

"All that's left is the taijutsu. Once I pass that all I have to do is wait for-"

Someone was behind me.

I turned to see who it was. An Anbu Member was standing there holding an envelope in his hand.

"...Looks like my time has run out."

Chapter 32 End

This story is close to ending. At most there is only going to be at MAX five more chapters...But I have something planned. One of the later chapters is going to have a minor spoiler from Part 2 of naruto (Shippuden) for anyone that is behind on the series by about 50-75 (maybe more by the time this is read) episodes... But in the chapter that has it I will tell you right at the beginning, (It's very minor by the way.)


	33. Chapter 33: The Challenge

An Anbu comes to Alex with a letter...Is this the letter of Challenge? Could this be what Alex Could be waiting? What will he do?

Chapter 33 Start

Me and Kakashi were watching the Anbu.

"Alex?" He said

"Ya?"

He handed me the letter. I took the letter from him.

"Looks like it's time." I said

He nods "Also, Tsunade would like to see you immediately." and with that he disappeared.

"Is that the challenge?" Kakashi asked

"How did you find out about it?"

"I'm your team leader Tsunade decided I should know."

"Oh. And to answer your question I'm not sure." I grab the top of the envelope and rip it off. I reach inside and grab the folded paper, it was ragged and yellow with age. I unfolded the paper and read it.

The leaf...so this is where you've been hiding.

The time was come for your death, come meet me in a cave near Jashiro Town

Your know it when you see it.

If you don't come to me in the next three days I'll come to you.

There is no avoiding this!

I handed Kakashi the note so he could read it. He handed it back after.

"Seems you have no choice but to go."

"I know...this will be my final battle in this world. It's not going to be easy."

"You should go to Tsunade now."

"I know.

***At the hokage's office***

"Alex was the note the challenge letter."

I hesitate then say "Yes...it was."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just...I don't think I will be able to beat him. Kentaro told me he had many strange powers. Not to mention the fact that I only got used to a different types of weapons and two different ninjutsu, I haven't gotten much stronger."

"Alex, you have to believe in yourself and besides you wont be alone I'm going to send-"

"No, your not."

"What was that?"

"Your not sending anyone with me."

"ALEX! ARE YOU INSANE. ONE MINUTE YOUR WORRIED ABOUT BEATING HIM THEN THE NEXT YOUR SAYING YOU DON'T WANT HELP?"

I stayed calm "Yes, that is what I'm saying."

"Alex you've risked your life many times for the village. At least allow me to help you return home."

"No. I will not allow anyone else to get hurt because of me."

"Who got hurt before? Wait before you say let me heal the wounds you got from your training " She healed them, then I said

"Everytime I went on a mission someone seemed to get hurt."

"Name some then."

I decided I had to "Not including the ones my team went on before you got here. Once when I went to that to get rid of the bandits, a kid wanted me to help him avenge his parents and even if I didn't he still would have gone. Even with me helping him he ended up dead."

"Why didn't you-"

"I'm not done. The another time I when I had to save the twins girls from the rouge ninjas, on the way back to their village I made them cry more then once and made them witness nothing a kid should ever have to see!"

Tsunade remained silent for a while, finally she said "Fine Alex go on your own if you want. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If the battle becomes to hard for you run away."

"...I'm not one to run away Tsunade, I have never run away even when it seemed I was going to die before."

"Alex this is going to be the hardest battle of your life. The other times you have lived is because of the beast or that other power you gained. If you exhaust both of those powers you will have no way to heal yourself and you will die."

"I don't think so, My medical ninjutsu has gotten better recently."

"How good?"

"I am able to heal at least a cut caused by a lightning blade."

"...Just run if the battle will kill you."

"Fine." I said as I left the hokage's office

"_Your not really gonna run are you?"_

"_I'll run if I can."_

"_Knowing you your going to fight until you can't move right?"_

"_...Maybe."_

"_You can't lie to me now, I know you too well."_

"_Well that's unfair."_

I went home, unlocked the door and walked in. I went into my bedroom and took the crystal heart Kentaro gave me, wrapped it in layers of cloth to protect it from breaking and then left, locked the door and continued to the village gates. I checked to make sure I had everything I needed. I had my blade, I had the daggers from Tenten. I checked my tools and saw I had everything I needed. Just as I was leaving the village Sakura ran up to me.

"Alex are you really going to fight the man responsible for bringing you here?

"Yes, I have to defeat him to get home."

"I have something for you then." she pulled out a small vial of red liquid "This is a potion that can give you a huge power boost but only for a short time and once it wears out your be drained of energy and won't be able to move for at least an hour, only use it as a last resort. Tsunade helped me make it when you were training. She paused for a moment and put her head down, then I noticed she was shaking and I saw a tear drop from her face.

"Sakura?"

She wrapped her arms around me.

"Alex! Please come back alive, I couldn't bear to lose another one of my team mates!"

I put my arms around her "Don't worry. I will come back alive nothing will stop me." I understood her sadness. Sasuke had left without warning and now I was going, to my possible death, so it was understandable she was worried.

She let go of me "Thank you Alex." She looked up at me with still wet eyes "Good luck."

I smiled "Thank you, Sakura." I said as I walked away.

***In an open plain in the forest.***

"Open up already!" I shouted out loud knocking on the wooden door in front of me.

The door opened and Kentaro stood there "Alex why are you-" I nod "So it's already time?"

"Yeah, I just got the letter today." I handed it to him.

"Jashiro Town? That's at least a day away."

"I know it's pretty far, I think he is making sure I can't call for reinforcements once I'm there."

"Are you going alone?"

"Yes no one else has any need to get hurt because of me."

"Your crazy Alex. Your gonna have a hard time defeating him your self."

"I'm aware of that."

"Do you have the heart?"

I took the cloth layered heart out of my pocket "Yup, right here."

"Good without that you can't get home be careful with it."

"I will. I better go now." I said turning away.

"Good luck Alex." He said closing the door.

I have quite a ways to go to get to that cave. At least a day, I won't by tonight but I will make it the day after that.

"_Are you sure you will be able to beat him."_

"_No."_

"_Then why are you going?"_

"_Your not a good listener are you?"_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Kentaro said if we don't go to him he's will come to us killing many people on the way."_

"_But if we waited the whole village would be there to help you."_

"_...You don't listen...I said I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me again."_

"_Yet your going to kill this guy."_

"_...That's different."_

"_How so?"_

"_He's the reason I'm here if I should kill anyone it should be him. Why are you so interested anyway?"_

"_I'm in your body, don't forget if you die so do I."_

"_I haven't forgotten."_

***The Next Day***

I was about 2 hours away from the cave and soon the town would be in my sight as well. The letter said I'll know the cave when I see it...I'm guessing there is only one around there. I was scared of what I would face but I didn't ran off I kept going towards my goal and nothing was going to take me off that path.

After walking for another hour and a half I saw black smoke raising to the sky, I started running and then I came to the town. Every building was burned to the ground bodies littered the ground. No one was spared, not even woman or childen. I looked up to a mountain that was near the village. I left what was left of a village and went towards it. When I got close enough a cave was visible at the middle of it. I climbed up to it and saw the door way was damaged a lot. The rocks that made up the entrance had been eroded from the wind, sword marks were all around it and blood stains were near it too. I had found the cave. This was it.

"This will be the final battle." I said to myself as I walked into the darkness of the cave.

Chapter 33 End

This story will end within the next two chapters...Luckily I have a Plan XD. The spoiler I mentioned before will be in the next chapter and I just want to remind you that the spoiler is a minor one so don't worry too much.


	34. Chapter 34: The Final Fight

Alex has found the cave holding the boss of the two that forced him into this world. Is Alex really strong enough to defeat him alone?

Chapter 34 Start

The cave was dark and damp. Luckily being a ninja improved my night vision so I could clearly in the cave. It wasn't long before I heard laughter coming from somewhere in front of me and close by. I saw light shining through another stone doorway of stone and without thinking I walked right through it.

I made a mistake. In the room from the doorway to the far end of the room there was a path, on both sides of the path there were most likely more then 150 ninjas on each side. I hadn't stopped walking since I entered the room and I was following the path and ignoring all the ninjas on the side. They were watching me and they were surprised I just walked in and walked right pass them.

They didn't try to attack me, they knew why I was there. At the very far end, towards where I was walking, there was a man that was at least 7 feet tall sitting on a chair and beside him were the two that attacked me at first. I stopped right in front of the chair.

"Well looks like you came." His voice was deep and it echoed off the walls if the cave.

I stood silently watching him.

"What not going to say anything?"

I still stood silently.

"Maybe this will make you talk." He threw a piece of paper at me, I grabbed it out of the air. I looked at the paper and realized it looked a bit familiar. I unfolded the paper and saw it was another bounty notice the only difference, was the bounty it went from 150,000,000 Yen to 300,000,000 Yen! It had doubled since the last time I saw it. I burned the paper in my hand.

"Two birds with one stone. We'll kill you and we will get rich." He let out a booming laugh.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Oh your talking now."

"I said shut the fuck up."

One of the ninjas shouted out "You can't talk to the boss that way!" He ran towards me with a dagger drawn. I wasted no time in drawing one of my daggers and stabbing it right through his eye. The man fell to the ground and I itwhipped in front of me to get the blood off.

"Well that was violent. I love it!"

"What are your plans?"

"Tell you what instead of killing you, you can join me and we can rule together."

"Fuck off."

"You decline?"

"What do you think?"

"Well let's see if I can change your mind." He snapped his fingers and all the ninja except him and the other two beside him drew weapons "Attack him now!"

They all ran towards me. I had no patience for them right now. I spread my arms to my sides. "Freezing wind." All of the ninjas stopped moving, then there were shouts of confusion. All of the ninjas were frozen to the ground by ice and it was slowly moving up and freezing their whole body.

Once they were all completely frozen the boss said "So...now what they still alive in the ice right?"

I unleashed a blast of wind all around me and all the ice shattered, killing the ninjas along with it.

"Wow...You killed all of them within a matter of minutes.

"I'll ask again what is your damn plan, and how does it involve me in anyway?"

"All right I guess you've earned that much."

He cleared his throat "You see I have known there is a world beyond ours for many years, your world, I have been planning to go to that world but I sensed a powerful yet dominant power so all these years I have been searching for the one that had this power. The power was a massive amount of charka and I knew if found a way to this world you would gain power quickly so I had to dispose of you. Unfortunately for me these two idiots failed me and here you are.

"Why did you want to go to my world?"

"To kill, plunder and rule over all of those pitiful humans!"

My anger rose from that. "You speak of humans as if you are not one of them."

"With my power whose to say I'm not."

"Even with you got to my world what could you do chakra can't be used in that world."

"While we were searching for you we got people to design gauntlets to allow charka to be used there!"

"Wait! Are you saying you were going to enter my world with the power of a ninja and enslave all of the people of my world?"

"No. I said kill, steal and then I'll enslave the rest after I've had my fill of killing!"

"You fucker."

"And the first people I'm going to kill are you family!"

I lost it there! I teleported in front of him and punched him directly in the face and then jumped back.

He just looked at me "Is that all you've got I barely even felt that."

I rose both my hands up and moved them in a X shape "Double Wind Blade." I shot them towards the boss and he just deflected them with his hand.

"Your attacking without knowing our names?"

I stay silent.

The bigger one of the two other men said "I am Jiro."

"I'm Gino." the smaller of the two said.

"And I am Heshiba!" the boss said

"Are you done?"

"Jiro, Gino stay back I'll handle him myself."

I got ready to fight him.

"I've heard you have many powers."

"Who did you hear that from?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"But yes it is true I have many powers."

"Well I would like to see them, but I think it will be better if I kill you before I see them."

"Too bad that won't happen. Most of my powers are fatal you get affected by one your dead."

No games this time I have to fight full force right away. I raise my hand in front of me "Gale Force!" I jump back from the dust it raises this time to avoid getting attacked from the there again. The dust settles and Heshiba is just standing there.

"What was what supposed to do?"

"Dammit why can't I hurt you at all?"

"You want to know why? You want to know where my source of power is from?"

"No. All I care about is killing you."

"You will never defeat me. Since I became a rouge ninja I have been looking for people with bloodlines, I wanted them a lot if they were the last of their kind."

"So did a lot of the people I killed have bloodlines?"

"Of course not what I did was used a device that took their powers from them, Killing them in the process and injected the power into myself!"

I froze "You m-mean you killed people and make their clan extinct just so you could have more power!"

"Yes exactly and now I have the bloodlines of many different clans and you have no chance of beating me when I have this much power at my disposal. And Elemental ninja since you have the last elemental beast in you I'll kill you both and steal your element powers for my self."

"You wish!"

"No matter what you can do, my powers can easily defeat you."

"Don't be so sure."

I placed my hand on the ground to make claws for me to fight. This time they were a shiny light blue then I realized it was diamond! Perfect, the hardest substance on earth.

"What's with your hand there?"

"Nothing I need to tell you."

He drew a sword "I think you should tell me."

I used my speed to get in front of him, I cut through his sword and then cut right into his chest. Something caught my eye but I had to move before he could hit me.

"First you cut my sword then you decided to cut me as well."

"Why was there a glint in your skin after I cut you?"

"You noticed that? It's one of the blood lines I have Body Of Steel."

No wonder I couldn't hurt him, my diamond claw did only because diamonds can easily cut through steel.

"Don't think you've won yet." He hit the ground with his palm and stone spikes came out of the floor and ceiling.

I had to avoid spikes from above and below, no idea how I could but it was worth a try. I jumped back when the spikes got closer, but this time the spikes went around me and didn't even come at me that time. Then they turned towards me, I turned to get ready to move then I realized they went around to surround me! The spikes hit me dead on. One of the spikes stabbed into my shoulder another stabbed my knee and the last one that hit me cut my chest. The spikes disappeared and I fell to the ground.

"That was too easy." He threw a kunai at me, it hit my left hand but just fell to the ground without even cutting me!

"Your kunai was too dull." I said as I healed my chest with my right hand.

"I hit my mark."

My left hand started to itch I turned to look at it and saw a blue mark where the kunai had hit me. The mark was now growing and expanding over my skin, it was following the paths of my veins. It stopped when it reached my shoulder.

"Damn what the hell did you do?"

"You'll see."

My whole left arm lost all feeling and then went limp. Fuck.

All of a sudden my left hand started moving it's self and rose in front of my face. Then it flung it's self towards my throat. I grabbed it with my right hand and held it back.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Another bloodline, this one is used for assassination it forces the point the jutsu enchanted kunai hit to turn on it's own body and do what ever it can to kill them."

Great, now I had to fight myself...

My left arm seemed stronger and it was pushing my other arm back and getting closer to my throat. There was any one thing could think of that could stop this but it would hurt me way too much. Not that I had much of a choice here. My left hand broke free and gripped my throat tightly. I tied pulling it off but it wouldn't budge. It tightened and now my air was completely cut off.

"How does it feel to fight against you own body?"

I had to do it now or I would die. I grabbed my sword. Red spots were obscuring my vision now. I rose my sword and just as I felt I was going to pass out I brought the sword down and cut right through the nerves of my left arm. My left arm fell to my side uselessly with blood pouring down it.

"You may have stopped my move but your arm is useless now."

"_Will you be able to fix it?"_

"_If you use my power then it will heal but it will take a few minutes."_

"_Well I have to try."_

My eyes change to red.

"Using it's power now?"

"Looks like I have to."

I have to defeat him before he can any more of his powers. Looks like I have to use the moves Kakashi taught me. I hold my right hand in front of me and start focusing my Charka and compressing it into a sphere, This is move is known by the name Rasengan Created by the forth hokage. In my left hand,it has gained a bit of movement back I focus energy through my arm up to my elbow an it takes the form of lightning, This is Kakashi's move he created the Chidori. Kakashi taught me both of these moves hoping They would help me later.

"What the! How can you move your arm again and what are those jutsus?"

The two moves took a heavy toll on my charka but let's hope it was worth it. Looking at the two moves an idea come to mind. I decide to try and combine the moves! I lift my left hand and push it against the Rasengan in my right. I can feel both of the jutsu repelling each other but I won't give up and I keep forcing them together. Finally I feel them start to fuse an I move my left hand away. Now in my right hand instead of a blue ball of charka, I am now holding a grey sphere with lightning inside of it.

"That's a move I have never seen before." Heshiba said

I ran towards him and I must have caught be by surprise because he didn't even try to move, I hit him directly with it in the chest. What happened next confused me because as soon as I hit him with the sphere a shock wave hit me back and made dust fly in the air blocking my view. I had fallen on my back and when the dust cleared I saw the sky. Wait! We're in a cave how can I- My thought got cut off as I sat up, the damage my Rasengan/Lightning blade had done was huge, we were no longer in a cave The move destroyed the whole upper part of the mountain and made the part I was standing on a flat circular area.

"Damn you." I looked over to the voice and saw Heshiba had a hole in his stomach, not all the way through but still pretty bad.

"Do you still think I'm weak?"

"Maybe your stronger then I thought but not very observant."

"What do you mean by that?"

He just smirked. I felt a presence behind me but not quickly enough, the two that called themselves Jiro and Gino had gotten behind me had taken the chance of the dust to get behind me. They both had a dagger in each hand and then they attacked. I had no chance to stop them because I failed to notice them right away. I tried my best but I failed. My arms and chest were covered in cuts and the daggers were in my body. The two moved back when they did a lot of damage. There was a dagger in my just healed left shoulder, one in my chest, luckily missing my heart and lungs, one it my stomach and the last on in my leg. I fell on the ground but made sure to land on my back so I wouldn't push the daggers deeper in.

"You need to watch yourself more." Gino said

"Gino, It's to late to give the kid advice he's not going to live much longer."

I couldn't talk my voice had abandoned me. I noticed a pool of blood starting to form under me and it was just growing in size. I hated to admit it but I was scared that this moment. I tried to think what I could do. Yin-yang? Nope can't even move my hands fast enough and they would notice. Beast's second form...maybe but they would notice. There one option. The vial Sakura gave me, it would give me a power boost but then I would be too tried to move, but if I reach for it they may think I am tying to just throw a kunai and won't bother tying to stop me.

No choice. I reached to the pouch I put it in and grabbed it.

Heshiba noticed "You don't give up do you kid, you can't defeat any of us when you on the ground bleeding with only a kunai." I pull the vial out "You two stop him before he drinks that!" He seems to think it will be bad for him...Which it will be. I bite the cap and pull it off, spit the lid out of my mouth then tipped the vial over my open mouth. It tasted a little strange and I could feel it as it went down my throat.

Power suddenly surged through me and Gino and Jiro were intent on keeping me down. Good luck. I was instantly on my feet with my two daggers out. I moved forward and thrust my daggers toward the two running at me. I felt both daggers stab into flesh. The daggers stabbed into their stomachs. The two froze, I looked up at them and smiled.

"This is for attacking me in my world and just now." I pulled my daggers upward and by doing so I left a cut from their stomachs all the way to their necks. They were dead before they hit the ground. I turned towards Heshiba.

"Your next." I said pulling the dagger out of my body

"You've killed all of my followers, each and everyone."

"Your point?"

"My point is it's time to show my true POWER!" As he said power his charka increased tenfold.

"Another bloodline?" I muttered

"_Seems like it. You have no choice use the symbols now!"_

"I have a better idea I said out loud." I made the cloak of the beast appeared around me, I had entered the second stage. I need this to heal my wounds, in this form they heal much faster.

"_What are you doing? Doing that won't make you strong enough to defeat him._

"_Either would the symbols. Which is why I'm going to do this."_

I took a kunai in my left hand and stabbed my right hand and made the symbol then I did the same to my left.

"_Wait you don't know how this will work!"_

"_I'll find out now won't I?"_

I felt the power of the beast and the symbol enter my body and when they met each other they didn't fight for control they slowly merged themselves together. Power was flowing through my body, This is the most energy I have ever felt.

"So you have more now to?" Heshiba said as he saw my cloak

"A lot more." I grabbed my sword and for the second time it changed shape. It changed into it's original shape, the shape it was in when I fought _him_. There was a button on the handle, I pressed it. The blade split in half and I realized this meant I could do something. I focused energy in to my sword's handle and the sword forced the power into it's handle and compressed it.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

A black and white charka ball appeared in between the two halves of the blade. It's time.

"YIN-YANG BLAST!" I shot the beam out of the sword and it moved to fast for him or me to see.

It hit him directly in the stomach. He staggered back.

"Let's see how you handle this!" A blast of energy shot out where he was standing and it passed right through me.

"What was that supposed to do?"

"You'll see."

I was about to question him more, when suddenly the left side of my chest starts hurting.

I fell to my knees, and my voice had abandoned me. I felt an icy coldness creep into my body, I moved my hand over my heart and felt it had slowed down!

Why is my heart slowing? Does this mean I'm dying? If so it explains the cold I feel.

I fall flat on the ground. I can't even move my body now, the pain is too intense. Looks like I lose.

"_I'm getting sick of this!"_

"_What now?"_

"_You keep giving up and accepting death!"_

"_I have used your power, I drink the vial Sakura gave me and I even used the symbols what more can I do?"_

"_You think you're dying?"_

"_No. I know, my heart has slowed and you feel cold before you die what else could be happening?"_

"_It's true you will die, if nothing is done to stop it. This can be prevented."_

"_How?"_

"_What he did was send some of this own energy into you and it is destroying from the inside, I can try and overpower and expel his energy."_

"_But?"_

"_The more you move the more his energy goes through you."_

"_I can't move as it is."_

"_You have to move or you will still die."_

"_Why?"_

"_Don't forget you're in a fight."_

"_Oh yeah..."_

"Looks like my attack worked." Heshiba said "And now all that's left is to kill you."

I found my voice "If y-you kill me the leaf village will send others t-to c-come and kill you."

"And by that time I will be in your world and they wont be able to follow me." He said walking closer to me, but at a slower pace then normal because of the damage he sustained.

"You'll never achieve that twisted dream."

"Once you're out of the way I will." He said stopping right over me holding a sword. "Now Die!"

The sword came towards me and at the last moment I was able to roll to the side and avoid it.

I managed to get to my feet but now all I had to do was minimize my movement.

He moved closer and swung the sword down at me. I grabbed the blade and threw it right out of his hand. I then grabbed both his wrists.

"Let me go!." By doing this I stop him from attacking me and I was hardly moving.

"_How much longer?"_

"_Not too long I stopped it before it spread much."_

"_Try and hurry."_

Heshiba was fighting. My grip slipped for a second and he got one of his wrists free and punched me directly into the face, which sent me flying back.

"Damn." I said standing.

"Your no match for me now your soon die from my attack."

"_Done! Attack him now!"_

I started building up charka into the palm of my hand.

"How can you do that?"

A sphere took shape in my hand, all of a sudden I felt dizzy. I looked at the sphere in my palm and saw it had turned dark red!

"Fuck!" I realized the Rasengan was taking blood out of my body from the symbol, my first reaction was to stop the flow of charka to stop it from taking blood, but then I realized this could be the final attack. My blood would end this battle. I ran towards him and he jumped to the side, I was quick enough to follow him.

"Damn you to hell!" He said as I smashed him with the Rasengan

"Blood Rasengan!"

Heshiba had gotten blown far back and now he was on his back on the ground. I walked up to him and saw my attack had blown a hole right through him and blood was streaming out of it.

Damn did I kill him?

"F-F-fuck you." I heard him mutter

Yes! he was still alive, I could still use the crystal heart.

"I-I can't b-believe I was b-beaten by a k-kid..."

"Well it happened." I took the covered heart out of my pocked and unwrapped it.

"S-so he's the o-one who's responsible...K-Kentaro."

"Yes, he is." I placed the heart right onto part of the hole.

"F-fuck you kid." Heshiba said as he took his last breath.

I took the heart away from the wound and saw it had changed from a clear white to red.

I did it I had won. I started laughing, I probably looked crazy but I had won.

"I won! I WON!" I was so happy that I managed to defeat this person. "I CAN FINALLY RETURN HOME!" In my happiness I forgot I hadn't closed the symbol wounds and I still had the beast's cloak around me. I dispelled the cloak and drew the seals that closed off the wounds. As soon as I did that the vial's effect must have wore off, I fell to my knees. My body felt so weak, I didn't think I would be able to move for a while.

"Alex!" I jumped as I heard my name I looked towards the part of the mountain where I thought I had come from. I saw Naruto and Sakura come up the side of the mountain (If it can be called that.) and they came up to me.

"Whoa Alex, what did you do?" Sakura said looking around the area

I smiled "I won." Then A thought came to me "Tsunade didn't listen to me."

"She was worried about you." Naruto said

"Well since you two didn't get hurt I guess it's fine."

"We might not have but look at you." Sakura said

Since I had to use the energy of the beast to fight I will had most of the wounds from the fight including where the daggers were stabbed into me "I had no chance to escape a battle like this unharmed."

"Alex, Let's go back to the village."

"I have to give this to Kentaro first." I said holding up the now red heart.

***In the open plain***

I knocked on the wooden door. The door opened and Kentaro looked out and when he saw me smiled.

"Alex your alive! Did you beat him?"

I pulled out the heart "Does this answer your question?"

"Your stronger then I expected. Now I can prepare the jutsu to send you home."

"Well when you do that I'm going to go back to the village and tell Tsunade that I'm back and alive."

Kentaro's face grew grim "Alex there's one thing I haven't told you yet."

That didn't sound good "How important is it?"

"Very."

"What is it?"

"You want the beast to be removed right?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"I can do it."

"Really?"_ I thought you were going to make me go back to your world_.

"Yes but-"

"...I hate that word."

"This jutsu has it's risks."

"What are they?"

"There is only a 50% chance you or the beast can survive through it."

Chapther 34 End.

There is now only one last chapter.


	35. Final Chapter: The End?

Kentaro tells Alex there is a way to remove the beast, but of course there are risks.

Final Chapter Start

"What do you mean?"

"There is only a 50% chance you will survive."

"So you mean there is a chance me and the beast will die?"

"Yes and no. You each have your own chance of survival. Meaning there is a chance of you both surviving, One of you surviving or even neither of you surviving."

"Why the Fuck are you telling me this now?" I shouted angrily

"I thought you would give up without going to fight Heshiba and then-"

"So in other words you were using me!" I shouted getting even more angry

"..."

"Well say something!"

"Alex, I didn't tell you because you would have given up when there is a chance you can still get back to your world."

"You have no FUCKING IDEA WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH AND YOU DECIDE TO TELL ME THIS NOW!" I lower my voice then say "After all I've gone through do you really think I'm just going to give up, if so you know nothing about me, nothing at all."

"Alex, you have a right to be mad at me. Go back to the village and think about if you want to-"

"Do it."

"What?"

"Do it already, before Naruto and Sakura decide to try and find me." (I sent them back to the village. Didn't expect it to take this long to talk to him."

"Alex I think you should discuss this with the hokage."

"It's not her choice. It's ours." I said referring to the beast and myself

"But Alex-"

"I'm not going back to the village until I am successful and until there is a sure way I can get back to my world."

"Nothing I say can change you mind?"

"No."

He started laughing "I expected as much. All right, give me a bit to set it up." He started walking around in the plains and drawing symbols in the dirt and grass with a pointed staff.

***About half an hour later***

"Ready."

"About time." Naruto and Sakura will be searching for me in a while. Let's hurry up."

"All right Alex standing in the middle of the drawings I made."

I walked into the middle of the symbols.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!"

"All right. SEAL OF FIVE ELEMENTS RELEASE!"

The symbols around me start glowing, then pillars of light shot into the sky from them.

"Get ready Alex."

The pillars of light come back down and hit me.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

I fall to my knees as the pillars are still hitting me.

"I WILL NOT DIE NOW!"

The pillars are not letting up but I refuse to give into them. Even under the force of them I get to my feet. I compress all the Charka I have in my body and then I unleash it in one huge burst. The pillars scatter in all directions. The symbols stop glowing. I fell to my knees again because of all the energy I used.

"You did it." Kentaro says

"Well done Kid." A familiar voice said

I look up and see a five coloured animal that looks like a ferret.

"This is your true form."

"This from is faster then the one you saw earlier, it helps me escape unwanted trouble."

"I see."

He went closer to the edge of the plain "You know. Travelling around with you wasn't so bad, in fact I would even say it was fun."

"I would agree."

"Anyway have a good life kid."

"You too." He leaped into the forest and quickly disappeared from sight. "Kentaro?"

"Yeah?"

"Prepare the jutsu, I'm going back to the village for a while."

***Back at the village***

I walked into the village and was instantly shouted at.

"Alex! Where were you." that was Sakura's voice.

I looked and saw her walking up to me "Sorry it took a while longer."

"Just come on." She grabbed my arm and pulled me with her to the hokage's building.

When we got to the office door she opened it and dragged me in.

"So you found Alex?" Tsunade said

"He just came into the village."

"Sakura?" I say

"Yeah."

"You can let me go now." She was still holding my arm.

"Oops sorry." she let my arm go.

"Now Alex" Tsunade began "I'm guessing since you are here you managed to win." I nodded

"Good now one problem remains."

"What would that be?"

I'm sure you want to go back to your world as when you entered our world right?"

"Yeah."

"So we need to find a way to extract the elemental beast out of you."

"Already taken care of."

"What do you mean?" Sakura and Tsunade say at the same time.

"Before I cam here, Kentaro removed it from me. So the person your looking at now is purely me."

"So that means you can return to your world at anytime?"

"I guess. Tsunade can you get every one in the village together?"

"Why? You want to say something before you leave?"

I smile "Something like that."

Tsunade sent three ANBU members to gather everyone in front of the hokage's building and after about an hour everyone had arrived. Tsunade went out where everyone could see her and she told them that I had something to say.

I walked up to where she was and started.

"Many of you know me as the host of the last elemental beast, today that title is no longer true."

There was surprised chatter in the crowd "About an hour and a half ago the beast was extracted from my body and is now in the wild once again. The thing many of you don't know is...That I am not from this world."

Many people start talking and I also hear words like crazy, insane, and others.

"I know this sounds unbelievable but I am not from this world and today I will be returning to my world and none of you will ever see me again."

The crowd remained silent.

"Lastly, I want to thank the people that had helped me get to this point. Many of you know the first one that really helped and wanted to see me return, sadly he can't. The Third Hokage. The other who helped me were Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi, and Tenten. That is all and this is also my final farewell to all of you." I walked away.

I walked down the stairs and people came up to me and started asking me questions I answered them and walked towards the gate. When I got there I saw Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade waiting there.

"What are you four doing here."

"We escorting you to Kentaro's cabin." Tsunade said

"All right."

***In The Open Plains***

"Kentaro I'm back!"

"Just in time Alex I just-" He stopped as he saw I had people with me "People saying farewell to you?"

"Yeah. My friends and teachers."

"Anyway Alex! I just finished preparations for the jutsu

"Okay so how is it going to work?"

"Once I use it a portal will appear for at max 10 seconds in that time you have to go or your have to get a new life force in the crystal."

"Sounds easy enough."

Kentaro walked over to Tsunade and started talking to her. I turned towards Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

"I am very grateful for you three helping and supporting me and I won't forget you."

"Alex you were part of our team and our friend we wanted to help you." Naruto said

"Besides you trusted us with the secret of the beast you had instead of tying to lie about it." Sakura said.

"Alex, you are a member of Team 7 and you always will be, never forget that."

I smile "I won't"

"Alex?" Tsunade said

"Yeah?"

"Before you go I have something for you. Here." She pulled out a cored necklace with a pink gem hanging from it. "This is a gift from the entire leaf village for thanks of all you have done for us."

I took it and put it around my neck "Thanks Tsunade."

"Ready Alex?" Kentaro asked

"Yes go ahead.

"Also one last thing Alex. When you go through the portal you will return exactly as you looked before you came, you will be the same age not even a day older and your charka will disappear."

"So it will be like I never came here."

"Your wrong Alex you will be able to keep three things in your world. Your speed, Your strength and your memories and does can really change a person."

"Yeah. All right open it."

"PORTAL OPEN!"

An orange portal opened a few feet in front of me. I walked up to it then turned back.

"Thank you guys for helping me in my time here. Good bye." I turned and walked into the portal.

The inside of the portal was a like a dark hallway I walked through and it seemed like an eternity but it couldn't have been more the 20 minutes. After a while I saw a light in front of me and as I approached it the hallway started moving and I lost my balance and then the hall slanted and sent me falling toward the light. I smacked hard onto solid ground.

"OW!" I stood up and looked around. I was on a path that I knew well. This is the path where I entered their world which can only mean one thing, I was home! I looked around and remembered this part of my neighbour hood. I smiled, I made it. That's when I realized it was dark, I checked my watch and saw it was 8:35pm. Then I remembered what I was doing before I got dragged to that world. I was rushing home because I half an hour late to getting home.

"Even after going to that world I can still get grounded. I find that funny for some reason."

I started running and instantly noticed how much faster I had become. Cool. As I was running I felt something hit my neck, I reached into my shirt and pulled something out, the necklace Tsunade gave me. I held it tightly in my hand. Thank you every one for helping me return home.

Final Chapter End.

This is the final chapter of this story. But is this truly the end? You shall find out soon enough.


End file.
